Overboard
by Jesscah
Summary: After Jackson's death, Lisa coincidentally wins tickets for a lengthy cruise vacation. Seeing visions of her dead tormentor aboard, Lisa fears she's gone insane. But, what if Lisa Reisert isn't the only one who's gone overboard after the Red Eye? J/L
1. An Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

So. This scene came to me randomly one day and I decided to try to make it into a story. So, here goes! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

**An Ending**

This night could not get any worse. She hadn't expected any of it, and yet, here she was. Lisa Reisert was stuck in a horrible situation. Here was Jackson Rippner, staring at her from where he stood out in the ocean. Lisa was frozen by his glare. It captured her to where she couldn't run. She couldn't scream. She couldn't make a sound.  
>How could this have happened? He was completely still, predatory even. He looked as if he might pounce on her at any given moment and it terrified her. His dark hair hung down in his eyes and water dripped from the loose ends onto his pale skin. He looked sickly in the moonlight. Jackson reached up and brushed his hair back out of his face, smearing his forehead with crimson blood.<p>

Lisa felt her hand go up to her mouth, biting it to suppress her scream. She knew letting out the shrill cry that was aching to be released would only be begging for him to attack. Their eyes continued to be locked as Jackson slowly wandered from the water. He placed his signature K-BAR back in the sheath, still bloody.

She'd seen him in action. She'd seen him kill and had seen him attempt to kill her. Was this it, then? The end of it all? No. Lisa could stop this. She did it once, she could do it again. She had to bring him back down to Earth. It wouldn't be easy. But she'd fight.

Jackson stopped just on the edge of the water, letting it come up in soft waves around his ankles. His pale blue button down shirt was purple and navy where the water had mingled with the blood of his most recent victim. Lisa cringed.  
>He took a step forward and Lisa mirrored him, stepping quickly back. He cocked his head sideways, causing his hair to fall back into his icy eyes. A killer. That's what he was born to be. That's all he'd ever be.<br>"No more cat and mouse, Leese," he murmured, easing towards her once more.  
><em>Stand still<em>, Lisa told herself. _He has to come to you_. She held her breath as he approached, stopping mere inches from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She watched a few stray water drops fall from his hair and onto the blood smeared on his forehead. This situation was all too familiar. It was like being back in the lavatory on the red eye to Miami, just before Jackson nearly strangled her. She shivered.  
>"You're cold."<br>It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement.

"Or frightened. I can't tell which."  
>"Both," she whispered.<p>

Jackson hesitated a moment before he slowly closed the space between them, bringing Lisa into an awkward hug. Her muscles were tense and she hoped he only attributed it to her fear of him. His closeness set her on edge. Still, she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. Lisa felt his own muscles begin to relax as he accepted her false embrace. She eased her hand back down to his hip and pulled out his knife.

"What are you-"

Lisa closed her eyes and brought it down with extreme purpose, stabbing him in his lower back. Jackson cried out and threw Lisa away from him. She stumbled as she tried to escape his rage, tripping over her feet and collapsing in the wet sand. Jackson followed suit, clutching his back as he sprawled out on his side in the sand.

"What have you done?"  
>Lisa scooted away from him, knowing he couldn't come closer. Knowing if she needed to, she could race away. Jackson pulled himself further away from the water, his agonizing cries dying in the splashing of waves against nearby rocks.<p>

"I… I couldn't let this continue," Lisa sputtered.

She looked down at her hands, sand sticking to Jackson's blood on her hands. She gagged and furiously wiped them off on her jeans. Blood oozed from Jackson's back and onto the sand. He was struggling. This was not her quick kill. This was not painless. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry," she called out to him.

Jackson cried out in pain and frustration. Lisa frowned and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands as she tried to stand. _He will die_.

"Get back here," he shouted.

Grunts of pain followed. Lisa was sure she had paralyzed him.

"I have to go," she responded flatly.

She wanted there to be more force in her voice. She wanted more assurance and more hate, but she couldn't bring it to the surface. Lisa turned and sprinted from the beach, crying out in anguish herself as she listened to Jackson's dying screams fade into the night. She only prayed she had done the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews are much appreciated, as always! This is a work in progress, so I'd love to get some feedback from you faithful readers.  
>More to come!<br>Also, sorry this first chapter is so short, but it's just a quick scene to set the mood...


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

**Alone  
><strong>

Lisa placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the afternoon sun. This was it. This was the day that Lisa Reisert would actually take advantage of all of those vacation hours she had accumulated over the years. Lisa had managed to win tickets to a spectacular nineteen-day cruise. She hated to think of the convenient timing after the biggest public relations nightmare the Lux Atlantic had ever seen, so she chose not to. A trip was a trip, and who was more deserving than Lisa?

"So you're really going, huh?"

Lisa snapped out of her reverie and looked over at her father. Joe Reisert was trying his best to smile, but Lisa could feel the worry radiating off of him.

"Dad, I'll be fine. No planes. You hardly ever hear of cruises being terrorized."  
>Lisa could picture it now. Delicious beaches in South America. Scuba-diving. Endless sunshine and endless water. No tragic hijacking and no death-threats. Even the ever-present threat of Jackson's revenge had been eliminated along with him. Lisa shuddered. It seemed the Russians who had originally hired Jackson hadn't taken too kindly to the fact that he botched their job. He barely made it a week in the hospital.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be alright out there on that big boat? What about those pirates a few years ago, Leese? The ones from Somalia?"

Lisa chuckled and pulled her father in for a tight hug. Always the worrier. Lisa figured that after how well she had handled the last incident, Joe would be fine with her leaving again. Instead, he seemed quite the opposite. But, Lisa was always the survivor.

"Daddy, I'm going on a cruise. All relaxing, all the time. Remember?"

"I suppose so. If you need to, please call me, sweetie. You know I have some money saved up. It's no problem to get you a flight home from somewhere."

"There's a free flight included at the end of the trip, daddy. Whoever rigged this thing-"

"Oh Lisa," he interrupted with a sigh.

"Sure did a fine job of making sure I was pampered, but not stranded in Argentina. And I'll be back before you know it. Please stop worrying."

"It's second-nature for me, Leese."

Lisa laughed, but it was drowned out by the deep droning of the ship's horn.

"I have to go now, dad. I'll call you, alright?"

"Alright, Leese. You have fun."

Lisa grabbed her small carry-on and bolted off towards the boat, excited, for the first time in years, to be going on an actual vacation. Nothing could ruin it for her now. If only she could just make it to the boat…

"And for God's sake! Watch what you eat in those foreign countries!"

Lisa wheeled around, backpedaling towards the giant ship. She couldn't help but laugh as other passengers turned to stare at the older man shielding his eyes from the bright Miami sun. Lisa smirked and waved slowly to him. Joe turned and disappeared into the crowd. Lisa felt her heart sink. Wasn't this supposed to be her happy moment? Shouldn't she be overfilled with joy?

Lisa turned, determined to get her mind set straight with a nice Tequila Sunrise at the bar on the top deck, when she ran into the shoulder of a tall man.

"Oh! Excuse me," he commented, grabbing for her fallen rolling luggage bag.

"Oh no. I wasn't paying any..."

Lisa snatched up her purse from where it had fallen and looked up at the man. Her voice caught in her throat. He was a man close to Lisa's age with striking emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair that curled on the ends. He was dressed in cream-colored dress pants and blazer with a bleach-white shirt underneath. He was gorgeous.

"Déjà vu," Lisa murmured.

_"That's why God created the Tex Mex."_

_ Lisa stared sheepishly up at the man who had helped her defuse a very irate airline customer. Lisa couldn't bear to listen to that guy's incessant squawking any more. Thankfully this man behind her stepped in and shut him up for good._

_ "Best nachos in the airport and right across from our gate," he continued._

_ Lisa felt butterflies well up in her stomach._ Shut him down_, her brain warned._

_ "Good tip. Thanks."_

_ She turned back around, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone._

_ "Save you a seat?"_

_ Lisa turned back around, smiling awkwardly at him. He just seemed so charming. Too charming. He couldn't be trusted. She wasn't sure how to respond. Lisa didn't want to be rude, but… she just wanted to be alone. The seconds ticked by slowly as she tried to think of something clever to say to him, but he spoke first. Relief washed over Lisa as he disarmed the situation with stumbling words. Clearly he wasn't used to being turned down._

The man cocked his head to the side, paused where he was bent over grabbing her luggage.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Lisa felt her cheeks flush as she was pulled back to the present. These daily hauntings and replays _had_ to stop. Even when Lisa wasn't asleep her mind replayed the events of the Red Eye. It was like having nightmares while you were awake.

"Oh, nothing. This just... reminded me of someone."  
>"What an odd pick-up line."<p>

"I wasn't-"

The man held out the handle for her carry-on luggage and grinned. Nearly perfect teeth shone bright in the mid-day sun. This guy just couldn't be real.

"I'm kidding. The name's Gabriel."

He held out a broad hand for her to shake and Lisa took it hesitantly. This whole thing just seemed too familiar for her liking, and yet, she couldn't pull herself away. She was like a moth being attracted to a flame. And here, she had promised her father, and herself, that there would be no danger. Maybe not physically…

"And you are?"  
>Gabriel smirked, clearly reading her deep thoughts and paranoia without effort.<p>

"Lisa," she said calmly, attempting to collect herself.

"Well, Lisa. It was a pleasure to meet you."

And there's where everything changed. Gabriel simply turned and walked away, returning to his original path, and leaving Lisa to simply stare after him. He seemed to be more normal than his looks led on. Lisa wondered what his profession was.

"Oh sweetie, don't drool."

Lisa turned and looked over at another young blonde. She reminded Lisa of Cynthia. Innocent looks, straight blonde hair, and light makeup.

"Excuse me?"

"If you want him, you hit up the on-ship nightclub tonight wearing your shortest dress and dance your pretty little heart out."

Lisa laughed.

"Thank you for the advice, but I'm just looking to relax and clear my head."

"If you say so!"

The girl teetered off up the ramp and onto the ship, and Lisa followed suit, not wanting to waste another minute. The minute she boarded the ship, her vacation officially began. No more work. No more trials. No more interviews and questions. Just Lisa and the Atlantic. With both feet across the threshold, Lisa could already feel the electric excitement pulsing through her veins. This was it.

* * *

><p>Lisa stood leaning on the railing inside what the ship called, "The Sanctuary." Here, passengers could relax and sit in the sun in near-silence. Lisa had just indulged in a massage and now she stood, staring out into the bright Atlantic waters. The massage had been refreshing. Lisa had spent the last hour out on the upper decks, watching couples dancing and already tanning near the pool. Everyone was so carefree. Still, Lisa couldn't bring herself to snap out of her current funk.<p>

She was still gripped by these visions of a dead man she wished she could forget. During the day, Lisa could have sworn she saw those electric blue eyes pass her on more than one occasion. It always ended the same. Lisa would whirl around, trying to get a better look at their owner, but the man would be dissolved into thin air. Her mind was playing tricks on her, and because of that, Lisa decided to go somewhere more private and secluded to watch the ship's departure from the Port.

"Miss Reisert," an attendant said softly.

"Yes?"

"Your drink."

The young man bowed his head slightly and held out a silver tray with her Sea breeze on it. Lisa figured it was fitting. She shouldn't let a dead man determine what she does with her life.

"Thank you," she said, picking up the glass. She waited until the boy walked away before murmuring, "To new beginnings."

Lisa raised her glass to her lips and felt the alcohol just touching her skin when someone interrupted her.

"Need someone to toast with?"

She opened her eyes and looked over to see Gabriel, the man from earlier, sauntering towards her with a drink of his own. Lisa's stomach lurched. "Put on your shortest dress," the woman had told her as they boarded the ship earlier. Lisa wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes. It would figure that one of the most attractive men Lisa had been in contact with would find her when she was simply trying to hide.

"Oh. Well hello again."

In truth, Lisa didn't want someone to toast with. She wanted her privacy. She wanted to breathe in the fresh air and swim in the silence of the Sanctuary. Lisa wanted to clear her mind and try to rid herself of the nightmares and the visions. Her escape was turning out to be quite the opposite.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lisa, but earlier, I couldn't help but think about you and how familiar you seem. Have we met before?"

Lisa scoffed and sipped on her sea breeze.

"And you said my pick up line was lame."

Gabriel smiled politely and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Message received loud and clear. Enjoy your cruise, Lisa."

With that, Gabriel turned, just as he had earlier, and walked away from Lisa. Relief washed over her.

"New beginnings, my ass," she muttered to herself.

Still, Lisa was slightly disappointed. Why did she continue to shut people out? She had succeeded. Sure, the road to success was a rough one, but she had made it none the less. Why shouldn't she let herself indulge in a handsome man? She hadn't had any further visions of steely cold eyes since her massage. Was it Gabriel's fault she was having flashbacks?

"I'll regret this later," she whispered. Then she called out to Gabriel.

He turned, genuinely curious and Lisa jogged over to him.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I've been rude. I was just looking for some solitude and… I really don't have an excuse."

Gabriel laughed.

"Apology accepted. And, for the record, that wasn't a pick up line. You genuinely look familiar, though from where, I have no idea. You said yourself that you had a bit of déjà vu earlier when we ran into each other."

Lisa chuckled and shrugged.

"People tell me I look like Rachel McAdams."

Gabriel laughed.

"I don't see it. She's too thin and you're far more attractive than she is. Then again, people tell me I look a bit like a young Brad Pitt."

Now Lisa finally smiled. Here she was, having a conversation with a strange and attractive man, and he had told her she was more attractive than Rachel McAdams. There was no denying that Gabriel was a charmer. In this light, he certainly did look like a young Brad Pitt and Lisa's stomach began to flutter. He was far too attractive for her.

"Maybe the hair," she commented absently.

"Maybe." He took a sip of his drink, a deep amber liquid, before continuing. "Look. I have some business to tend to tonight, but if you're done with your solitary confinement, how about you join me for dinner tomorrow around sixish?"

Lisa cocked her head and laughed.

"Business? On a cruise?"

Gabriel's green eyes narrowed and he became very serious.

"Harrowing matters, Lisa. Of the utmost importance. Fates of many depend on me and me alone."

"Oh, well, then by all means, superman. Dinner can wait until tomorrow."

Gabriel grinned at her, back to his playful self.

"Great. I look forward to it."

"As do I." She held up her Sea breeze. "How about that toast?"

Gabriel joined in and held up his almost-empty glass.

"To new Beginnings," she stated slowly.

"To new Beginnings," Gabriel commented, serious once more.

They let their glasses connect, making the distinct clinking sound of glass on glass, before Gabriel swallowed what was left of his drink. He then held it up briefly, to catch the eye of the attendant, before he placed it on the silver tray.

"Until we meet again, keep relaxing."

Lisa smiled. _What an odd thing to say_, she thought. Gabriel gave her a quick nod before he wandered back inside the ship. Lisa wondered what business he had to take care of that would take an entire night on the ship. Another woman, perhaps. After all, didn't people usually take cruises for vacations? Lisa refused to let herself look any further into the situation. Tomorrow, she would be having dinner with a gorgeous, charming, man named Gabriel, and Lisa refused to let anything bring her down from that high.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, it's Spring Break for me... This means I probably won't post another update until around the 18th or 19th when I get back. I'm going on a cruise to the Bahamas! :P Hence the inspiration for this story. (Except, Lisa is on one of those extended trip cruises- that go to all sorts of places and take like 3 months. I WISH I could go on one of those... *sniffle*)  
>I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. I promise I do try! What about this Gabriel guy...? Is he suspicious, or just friendly?<br>Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far! I really do appreciate it!  
>And, thank you to everyone for reading. Let me know what you think about this newest chapter.<p> 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

I'm sorry I had to edit Chapter 2, but I realized I wanted the story to go in a different direction… I didn't change a whole lot- it's all within the first two paragraphs after the divider. Still, you might want to just take a look.

Also. I just returned from my cruise to the Bahamas on Royal Caribbean's Monarch of the Seas. IT WAS FABULOUS. That being said, this cruise is my only experience cruising, so I'm basing my information and Lisa's experience off of my own. I'm sure her cruise would be different.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

**Escape**

Lisa looked down at her green dress and smoothed out a wrinkle that had formed near her left thigh. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The ship had begun its journey out into the ocean. It was swaying back and forth lazily, but enough to unsettle Lisa. All this time she thought that cruising would be the epitome of smooth sailing, but she had been proven wrong.

She opened her eyes again and smiled at herself. She could always fake it. She could ignore the tipsy feeling. Tonight was dinner in the ship's main dining room. Lisa had been assigned to table 19. Since she had a single reservation, she wondered who else would be seated with her at the table, or if she would be dining alone. Maybe she would be lucky and get seated with a sweet family on vacation.

Lisa wandered down the hall from her stateroom and up one floor to the dining room. She took in the giggling college kids and remembered a time when she was carefree like they were. Maybe this cruise would put her back in contact with her old self; the self that Jackson had wondered about. Immediately she was ushered inside by a tall tan man in a suit. Lisa felt underdressed until she took in the already sunburned teenagers scattered around the room.

"Table, miss?"

Lisa looked down at the man who stood smiling up at her.

"Nineteen, I believe."

"This way."

The man led her over to an empty table near the windows labeled "19."

"If you'll have a seat, your waiter will be with you in just a few moments."

Lisa nodded her thanks and took the seat nearest to the window. She would be content with just watching the sun continue to set on the glittering water around them. She could no longer see any land off in the distance. They were truly alone now. And if that wasn't enough, they were officially out of United States waters.

"Norberto! My man! How's it hangin'?"

Lisa turned to find two young men dressed in khakis and blazers approaching her table with a short Hispanic man.

"I'm great, Paul! How are you this evening?"

"Oh, great. Just great. Ready to chow down!"

Norberto chuckled and gestured to the chairs across from Lisa. The shorter one with dark brown hair, Paul, sat down across from Lisa. His blonde companion sat down next to him.

"What's on the menu tonight, anyway, Norberto?" the blonde asked.

"Ah, you'll see, Phillip." Norberto looked down at his watch and then back to the empty seat next to Lisa. "It looks as if your other table mate won't be joining us for dinner tonight, so I'll be back shortly with your menus."

With that, Norberto turned and disappeared among the tables. Lisa smiled shyly at the two boys across from her. In response, Paul quickly held out his hand.

"I'm Paul," he stated simply.

Lisa shook it softly.

"Lisa," she commented, going into customer-service mode.

"And this is Phillip," Paul said, gesturing to his blonde friend.

Phillip held out his hand as well.

"Pleasure," he commented, looking bored.

Dinner went by slowly after that. The two boys decided to switch tables mid-dinner and join a few of their female friends a few tables down the row, leaving Lisa to dine alone. She sighed in relief. They were young and rambunctious. Phillip and Paul reminded Lisa of an earlier version of herself, one that she had lost two years ago in a shaded parking lot. Lisa shivered.

"Cold, Lisa?"

Lisa looked up at Norberto and shook her head.

"No. Just remembering bad times."

"We're on a cruise headed to tropical paradise! There isn't any room out here for bad memories."

Lisa tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"I think I might skip dessert, if you don't mind."

Norberto nodded.

"I might head up and get some fresh air. Clear my head. Remind myself that I'm actually on vacation," Lisa commented with a chuckle.

Norberto smiled softly at her and helped her up from her seat. The combination of the rocking ship and her drinks did not bode well for walking.

"You have a great night, Lisa," he murmured, leading her to the wooden double doors that led out into the hallway.

"You, too, Norberto. Thank you."

He nodded and they went their separate ways. Lisa stumbled down the hallway towards the elevators. She knew she was only tipsy, but with the ship's rocking, Lisa felt as if she had bought herself one too many drinks. The elevator doors dinged open and Lisa climbed inside. Alone and feeling sick, Lisa decided that until the ship reached land in the morning, she had better stick inside and try to get over this sinking feeling in her stomach. Instead of pressing the button for Deck 11, which the pool occupied, Lisa pressed the button for the floor where her stateroom was. She felt lame for wanting to head to bed early when the boat was being overrun by college kids on Spring Break and newlyweds, but she felt sick. She felt homesick. She felt alone and haunted. Maybe her father had known all along that Lisa would cave in and head home. Was that the idea? Should Lisa pack up her things and head home where everything was routine and safe?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Lisa was nearly shoved back into the elevator by two reckless teenagers in bikinis, no doubt heading up to the pool party on Deck 11. She shoved past them, a friendly smile painted on her lips nonetheless. Once she was outside of the elevator, she took a few deep breaths. If she didn't get to her room soon, Lisa felt as if she might pass out right here in the lobby. She took off down the hallway and clung to the railings on the sides of the wall for support. The boat tipped violently and Lisa stumbled, catching herself on the railing, but losing her passcard to the floor. She leaned down to pick it up, and when she slowly stood back up, there he was. He was a vision. An angel in deep navy hovering towards her from the fire exit down at the end of the hall. It couldn't be.

Lisa blinked hard. She opened her eyes once more and he was gone, as usual. She closed her eyes and placed her head in her hand, leaning heavily on the railing. How could this be happening to her? She shouldn't have come on this vacation. What Lisa needed right now was therapy. She wouldn't cry here. Norberto was right. This was a cruise. But weren't cruises supposed to be all about relaxing and getting away from the world? This wasn't Lisa's idea of fun. She made up her mind to head to her room and call her father from the phone. He would be able to arrange a flight for her from somewhere nearby. Home was where Lisa needed to be right now.

She opened her eyes once more and composed herself. She stood up as straight as she could, suppressing her extreme urge to vomit in the hallway. She was strong. She could rough it out for a few minutes. She could rough it out for the few days it would take her to get to an airport. So, Lisa began the long march towards her room once more. She edged around the final corner that was her home stretch back to the room when her limbs started getting heavy. Everything started to become blurry. Was this really the effect of the alcohol and the seasickness? Maybe Lisa was just becoming paranoid along with her insanity. It wouldn't surprise her. But, perhaps someone had drugged Lisa. Someone had slipped her a roofie. People still did that, right?

She leaned on the cream-colored wall once more and inspected the nearest number plate. She was about five doors away from her own. All she needed to do was make it that far and stumble inside. She would be safe and call her dad when she woke up. Lisa dragged herself along the railing attached to the wall when the figure she saw just a few minutes ago reappeared.

"No, no, no," Lisa moaned. "No more."

The figure sauntered towards her and Lisa held up her left arm defensively. Her hallucination of Jackson stopped a mere foot away from her and crouched down to become eye-level with her. She heard a tsking noise and he frowned.

"A little too much to drink?"

Lisa used her usual trick. She pinched her eyes closed, willing the boat to stop rocking and willing this sickening apparition to leave her alone. Was this her fate? She had contributed to Jackson's death, so for payback, he decided to come haunt her? How fitting. The one person Lisa wanted to forget would follow her to the ends of the earth. She opened her eyes once more and he was still standing there, arms folded across his chest as he watched her. His eyes were just as fluid as she remembered from the flight a few weeks ago. Crystal clear like the water they were cutting through. A hint of curiosity made them sparkle down on her. Her mind certainly had a way of painting him just as she remembered.

"You're not real," she spat.

Lisa figured she might as well try a new approach. If she could just try to convince the deep recesses of her mind that Jackson actually was dead and gone, maybe they, too, could let him go.

"Oh, I really am, Leese."

Suddenly his hands were on her upper arms, pulling her up into a standing position. Lisa's eyes grew wide and the world tipped before her. The movement was too much. She couldn't handle it.

"Oh this is too rich," she chuckled. "If you keep this up, mind, I'm going to vomit everywhere."

"I'm _real_. Do you hear me?"

Jackson tightened his grip on her arms and Lisa squirmed in pain. His nails dug into her skin and she cried out, looking from one end of the hall to the other for an escape. No one came.

"Let go of me!"

Suddenly this hallucination was all too real. _He_ was all too real. This is what it must be like when you go insane. Trapped in your own head. She wondered if people could see her acting this out on her own. She stared up at him, tears in her eyes, as everything became fuzzy once more. Lisa didn't even understand what was happening to her. Her whole body felt heavy now. She wasn't sure that if she wanted to escape from him that she even could. He smirked down on her and her vulnerability and Lisa lost it. Her world swirled to black.

* * *

><p>Jackson pictured this reunion to be much more dramatic. He imagined sweet screaming. He imagined Lisa begging for her life as he pressed his KA-Bar against her milky white throat. But this? Lisa wasn't even coherent. He couldn't <em>stand<em> that.

_I need you coherent, Leese_, his mind recalled.

It was true. He needed her awake for what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to make her suffer. He finally had her alone and he couldn't even make a move. This entire time, she had been somehow surrounded by people. But now she was useless. He wouldn't be able to take any pleasure from torturing an unconscious subject. And, at this rate, Lisa was going to pass out.

He hauled her up from her crouched stance where she clung to the railing like a lifeline, and pressed her against the wall, hard. _Sober up_, he thought. _I just need a few minutes of your time, Leese_. Her eyes kept going in and out of focus. She laughed. _She laughed_ at him.

"Oh this is too rich," she chuckled. "If you keep this up, mind, I'm going to vomit everywhere."

She _did_ look a little green around the gills. Probably the combination of drinking and sea sickness, Jackson noted. Still, how could she not recognize this? And when did she start talking to herself? Jackson increased the pressure of his hands on her upper arms, digging his nails into her skin. _Come back to the real-world, Leese_.

"I'm _real_, do you hear me?" Jackson nearly shouted, frustrated with her nonchalance.

Lisa called out and looked around like a confused deer caught in headlights. She wanted someone to come and rescue her, a prince charming, perhaps. Everyone was up enjoying the embarking pool party on Deck 11. No one would come for her. Then she turned her wounded green eyes on Jackson. Her pupils were dilated and she was clammy-feeling. Jackson kept his pressure on her arms, willing her to come back. He was so sure that she was going to vomit all over him, which would simply send him over the edge, but instead, he felt her slowly sinking down beneath him.

Just as Jackson felt her knees buckle, Lisa's eyes fluttered shut and she fainted right into his arms. Jackson pressed himself up against her limp body, pinning her to the wall until he could get a better grip. He thought slyly how uncomfortable this would have made her, had she been coherent.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

Jackson looked around once more before he slowly let Lisa's body slide down a few more inches and into his arms. He hefted her up and propped her against his chest. He chuckled lowly at the irony of the situation. Never had he thought they would be in this position. Here he was, Jackson Rippner, preparing to carry a woman he wanted nothing more than to murder in cold blood across the threshold to her room. Still, he couldn't help but note how peaceful Lisa looked, even if she was still very pale and clammy.

Jackson pawed her passcard out of the small clutch Lisa had chained around her shoulder and let himself into her room. He laid her out on her bed and grabbed a cup from the bathroom sink. Filling it with water, he grabbed the bottle of aspirin he knew Lisa would keep in her luggage and brought it over to the table next to her bed. She would, no doubt, have a killer headache in the morning. He needed her at her best. The game was on, now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, thank you for reading! Also, thank you for being patient with my updates. I only just got back and I had to work on homework yesterday so... yeah. But reviews and such are very much appreciated, as always! I hope I didn't let anyone down! We'll be seeing a bit more of the shenanigans in the next chapter... Stay tuned!


	4. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Sorry for the long wait! I had a big project due last week and it literally sucked up _all_ of my free time. But! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

**Cat and Mouse**

Lisa groaned out and immediately regretted it. Her throat was dry and her mouth possessed a very unclean feeling. The first thing she would do after her long shower was brush her teeth. Lisa's whole body seemed to ache. It was as if she had the worst hangover of her life. But, she honestly hadn't had _that_ much to drink.

She opened one eye slowly and looked around the room. The sun was pouring in through her stateroom's balcony; the curtains parted from where she had the double doors open yesterday to let in some fresh air. She closed her eye again, willing her headache to go away. Then it hit her. Important questions flooded her mind. When had she made it to her room? She didn't remember much of last night. She remembered dinner and then trying to get back to her room. Didn't she collapse in the hallway?

Lisa opened both of her eyes this time and stared up at the cream-colored ceiling, grateful for the subdued color. She slowly rolled over, groaning out against the pain in her head and all over, and tried to sit up. Once she righted herself, she looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order and she was still in her same outfit from last night. She placed a hand on her head to steady herself and caught sight of the glass of water and the bottle of aspirin on the table. Then she craned her neck around towards where the bathroom door stood open. Whoever had dropped her off last night had the courtesy to leave Lisa with medication to help her ease this hangover.

"How thoughtful," Lisa commented, grabbing two pills and downing the glass of water.

She took a moment after her last gulp to just let herself relax. Depicted on the back of her eyelids was the vision of Jackson, dressed in a navy-colored suit, coming for her from the end of the hallway near her room. She opened her eyes in a flash. The visions weren't gone. In fact, her most recent seemed so vivid, it was lifelike. Still, it must have just been a heavy bout of seasickness. There was no other explanation.

"Right. And my attendant must have found me in the hall and dropped me off," she murmured to herself, remembering the small man who introduced himself to her yesterday in the hall.

Lisa looked over the edge of the bed to where her burse laid, nonchalantly dumped onto the floor. She rolled over and rummaged through it from where she laid on her stomach. Nothing seemed to be missing. She pulled out her cell phone and took a look at the time. Aside from Lisa sleeping nearly until her dinner date with Gabriel, she seemed to be fine.

"You're just paranoid," she whispered.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and slowly made her way into the bathroom. She squinted as the harsh fluorescent light filled the tiny room. Flashes from the Red Eye lavatory flashed before her eyes and Lisa felt her stomach reel. She began to strip off her clothes, getting ready for a shower. Then her eyes connected with her reflection. Out of habit, Lisa inspected her scar. The bruises covering her arms were completely unexpected, though.

Lisa ran her fingers gingerly over the bruises, taking in sharp breaths as she made a connection. Then everything flooded back to her. She had been in and out of consciousness, but she _distinctly_ remembered Jackson carrying her into her room. She had been hallucinating about him, but never once had she projected his face onto someone else's. That was _him_.

Lisa bent over the small toilet and retched. Her world was not as peaceful as it seemed. And what did this mean for her? Why had he not tried to kill her? She was trapped on this ship with a killer. A man who wanted her dead. And they wouldn't even make it to land until the morning. Jackson could find her, and kill her, and no one would be the wiser. Gabriel would assume that she skipped out on their dinner date and move on to another young broad.

Lisa wiped the tears from her face and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. The bruises enraged her. Could Jackson not just leave her alone? Why had he followed her aboard? And after all of his opportunities, why hadn't he just killed her last night? Lisa was starting to feel that pounding headache pressing against the backs of her eyes. Lisa would shower, and then head to a crowded place to waste time before dinner. Maybe that's why Jackson had always been watching her at a distance on the ship. She never really had the chance to be alone until last night.

Lisa quickly showered and took another look at the time on her phone. She was supposed to meet Gabriel for dinner in a half hour. She could make it. She would explain everything to Gabriel and he could help her notify the captain. Just so long as Lisa wasn't left alone again, she felt confident that she would be alright. Jackson didn't like big scenes.

Lisa combed out her hair and brushed her teeth, then she popped open the door to grab clothes. The cool air hit her and Lisa sighed in relief. She felt slightly better. She felt like she could breathe again. But, as fate would have it, Lisa's relief was short lived. Lisa felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and she reached back, trying to claw the person off of her. Another strong hand snaked around to her mouth, covering it before she had the chance to scream.

"Shh, shh… No screaming, Leese. I haven't even done anything to you, yet."

Lisa's eyes grew wide and she began to thrash around wildly. She recognized his voice and his sent. He was back and they were alone in her room. She'd have no one to help her fight him off. Jackson hefted her up by her hair, bringing tears to Lisa's eyes.

"I've been waiting for this," her murmured in her ear. "I've been waiting for the moment when I could humiliate you the way you humiliated me."

Lisa shook her head, trying in vain to shake Jackson off of her. He continued to carry her over towards the bed. Lisa couldn't believe this. He had seemed so outraged when he had seen the scar. He had seemed borderline disgusted. And was this what it had become? Was this the form of his anger?

"Scream and I can drag this out for hours."

Lisa violently shuddered at the idea. This was it. Jackson had found her. He had come back for her and now he was going to enact his revenge in the worst way possible. Jackson was going to hurt her in the way that he knew would cut her deeper than any KA-Bar could. Lisa wondered briefly if Jackson would even kill her afterward, or if he simply had plans of raping her and leaving her with the destruction and the shell of herself while he escaped.

Jackson shoved Lisa forward with such force that she stumbled and landed face down on the bed. He immediately produced a knife. Lisa scrambled to pull her white robe down over her skin. She needed some sort of barrier to be placed between them as he grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him.

"Let me go!"

Jackson nicked her leg with his knife, drawing a small teardrop of blood. His hand flashed up to her throat and Lisa immediately stilled.

"What did I tell you?" he huffed above her.

"Please," she whispered. "Anything but this."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her and slowly moved his head to the side. Lisa knew that look. He was trying to figure her out. He was considering the situation. Lisa could almost physically see his logic churning within his mind. Then he laughed. He actually barked out a laugh. The bed shook and Lisa cringed as she felt his hard chest against her own. She pleaded with the universe for him to give her space.

"You're killing me, Leese." His face became very serious. "I didn't come here for _that_. Don't flatter yourself."

Jackson grabbed Lisa's jaw and pulled her face closer to his.

"As much of a turn on as this game of cat and mouse has been, I think it's time to end it."

He rubbed his nose ever-so-lightly against her jaw line and placed the tip of his knife against the pale skin of her throat.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

Jackson took a deep breath and exhaled with extreme frustration.

"Because I-"

Jackson suddenly left Lisa's line of sight and she felt his weight shift off of her.

"You shouldn't be awake yet," she heard him call.

Lisa scrambled up into a sitting position, pulling her robe tightly around herself. She stared in awe at a disheveled Gabriel with a trickle of blood running down his temple. A large purple bruise was forming and he scowled harshly at Jackson from across the room.

"You've gotten sloppy, Jackson," he spat out. "That's why we're all here."

Lisa looked over to Jackson who simply smirked at Lisa. They knew each other? Why weren't they fighting? She felt a shiver run up her spine as he eyed her. Then he nodded in the direction of Gabriel.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel stated flatly.

Lisa watched as Gabriel raised a small black gun and point it _at her_.

"Wait," she breathed, not able to bring force behind her voice. She was frozen with fear and terror. It was two against one and Lisa didn't stand a chance. "Wait."

Lisa tried to jump out of the line of the shot, but Gabriel was too quick. She felt the pain stab her in the back just below her let shoulder and Lisa collapsed almost immediately on the bed of her stateroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your words of encouragement really keep me going on.**

**So… Thoughts on what just went down?**

**I hope I didn't bore or disappoint anyone!**

**To those of you wondering what I changed in chapter 2, I just made it so that chapter three still took place on the first day of the cruise, not days later. It made more sense to me that way.**

**Also, thank you to empirex for pointing out a bit of confusion at the end. I believe I may have cleared it up. Thank you!**


	5. On Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Also, be warned. There is a bit of foul language included in this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed!

_BregoBeauty_: It's always great to get a good review from you! I feel like your stories are some of the best out there!

_CloverX11:_ I'm glad I could give you something to help you unwind after work! Thank you for mentioning the detail. I appreciate it!

And thanks to everyone else who has been following this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

**On Death**

"Why are you smiling?"

Jackson looked up from where he was crouched next to Lisa's head. She was hanging limply over the edge of the bed. He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Life's looking up for me, Gabe. Why shouldn't I be smiling?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. He would be glad to be rid of this asshole soon.

"Did you not listen to a single word that management said to you before this little trip?"

"I did. But, killing Leese will solve everyone's problems. The company is rid of a loose end, the Russians get their revenge on the woman who ruined their job and leave me the hell alone, and I finally get to prove I still have what it takes. I get to make her suffer for putting me in this position, Gabe."

Jackson leaned back down to Lisa's still form and moved a bit of her auburn curls away from her pale face.

"_You_ put yourself here, Jackson. Jesus. If you weren't so trigger-happy, you could be back at base refining your skills and proving to everyone that you're back on your game _that_ way."

Jackson stood up in a flash of rage and flew over to where Gabriel stood calmly. He stopped when he was mere inches from Gabriel's face, huffing at him.

"_She_ put me here. _She's_ the reason everything went wrong."

Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Look," he began, opening his eyes slowly. "I understand you had a breakdown."

"I did _not_ have a breakdown," Jackson growled, returning to his spot by Lisa's head.

"Right. I understand your _feelings_ about the situation. But, look. Is everything really going to be magically solved with Lisa dead?"

"Yes, of course," Jackson whispered.

Jackson didn't look up from where he was staring at the floor. This was how it was now. Up and down. Gabriel noticed it since the failure. For the first bit of his recovery, when Jackson couldn't speak, he seemed normal. The company wasn't pleased with his failure, but he had been faithful in the past, so they continued to keep him under their protection. But, as the weeks went on and Jackson regained not only his strength but his voice, he also took on another side of himself. That, or maybe it was a side that had always been there, but he had never let it out before. Maybe now he no longer possessed the energy to keep himself hidden from the world. Maybe Jackson Rippner no longer cared.

"You're going to miss her," Gabriel murmured, inching closer to Jackson.

Jackson craned his neck upwards, squinting his eyes. The analysis was back.

"She fucked up my career. There's a bounty on my head."

"And you're ignoring what I said."

"I want her dead."

Jackson wanted to vomit at the fragility seeping through in his voice. He _wanted_ her dead. She had ruined everything. If it wasn't for Gabriel interfering a few minutes ago, he would have made her beg for death.

"Why am I here, Jackson?"

"Fuck if I know," he muttered hatefully.

"Why did management send me out here with you when I could be doing my _own_ missions? Why am I babysitting you?"

Jackson simply stared up at Gabriel, grimacing. He hated that the company had assigned him a babysitter of sorts. He hadn't killed anyone. He had never violated the contract he signed with the company before they left for this trip. Jackson had been faithful. His gaze shifted to Lisa once more.

"I know you," Gabriel stated flatly. "You don't think I know what she means to you?"

"Oh, don't even try to act like a shrink, Gabriel."

"I've seen the way you've been stalking her on this ship!"

Jackson cracked his neck. He was beginning to get angry again, but Gabriel just wanted him to admit it. If Jackson managed to say the words, regardless of his rage, Gabriel knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself without Lisa. This would tear him down.

"Management sent us here to have you relax. You needed a break, clearly. And they needed time to clean up the mess you've made back home." Jackson closed his hands in fists until his knuckles turned white. "I'm simply saying that what's a vacation without a little fun?"

Jackson shifted his gaze from Gabriel to Lisa once more. Then he turned back to Gabriel.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I'm saying, you've been so focused on getting back into the good graces of the company and so focused on getting your revenge on Lisa Reisert that you haven't exactly been following orders."

Gabriel held out his free hand and helped Jackson up to his feet.

"When does she wake up?" Jackson growled, clearly anxious.

"In a few hours."

Jackson reached down and picked up his knife, placing it back in its sheath on his hip.

"Jackson," Gabriel called, placing his hand out to stop Jackson's leaving the room. "You don't want her dead."

"Oh, I _really_ do."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Gabriel pulled out another gun, cocked it, and held it up to Jackson's temple.

"Do it," Jackson laughed. "I beg you to just do it."

Jackson placed his hands on the gun and pressed it hard to his temple.

"Pull the trigger, Gabe. Explain to everyone back in the states what happened when there's no death reported. Explain my death to Alicia."

That last name hit home and Gabriel's grip wavered.

"I thought so," Jackson spat, shoving the gun out of his face. "You can kill me once I've killed her. Not a moment before."

Jackson smirked and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel swore and pocketed his gun once more. He ran his hands through his short blonde hair, then, realizing he had mimicked Jackson, swore once more. This mess would be settled before they reached the states once more. Gabriel was unsure of how to solve this situation. Lisa had thrown an unexpected kink in his plans, and because of that, he couldn't have her dead just yet. He still wasn't sure what her part in this situation would be, and until he decided, he needed her alive. Gabriel took a look at his watch.

There were about 6 more hours before Lisa woke up from the sedative he had loaded in the dart gun. He had 6 more hours to figure out his plan of attack. 6 more hours and Gabriel had better be sure on how he was going to rid the world of Jackson Rippner once and for all.

Then it struck him. What a perfect scenario. He smiled to himself. Yes, he could see the pieces already falling into place. The pawns were already setting up, and in the end, Gabriel would be left as the sole victor, the sole survivor, and the king in this game of chess. Everyone had underestimated him. He was simply the lap dog and servant for an incompetent fool who no longer deserved to live. But, soon, Gabriel would be regarded as a hero within the company, saving them face and avenging the death of a prized colleague and long-time friend.

* * *

><p>Lisa remembered what everyone said about the bright light at the end of the tunnel when you were dying. Her life hadn't flashed before her eyes, but she was grateful. She imagined <em>everything<em> was broke back and experienced all at once. All of the pain and the happiness. She wasn't sure she could handle it. But, this light made Lisa uncomfortable. She wanted to flinch away, but found her movements sluggish. Shouldn't she want to go towards the light? Or, was this simply not her time to die?

The light clicked off and Lisa found herself staring up at the cream-colored ceiling of her stateroom once more. Her head was swimming and she closed her eyes, willing the world to be steady once more. She had felt like this the other night. She was sure of it.

Lisa moaned out and brought a hand slowly to her forehead. The grogginess was receding, but Lisa still didn't feel 100%.

"There's water on the end table. You should have a sip. Trust me, it'll help."

Lisa snapped her head over to the side, opening her eyes, but keeping her palm on her head to keep it steady.

"Trust you?" she spat out, immediately cringing from the sound of her voice. "I thought I was dead."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I wouldn't kill you."

"Did you drug me last night?" she murmured.

"Yes. Just enough to make you get back to your room."

"I nearly died. Jackson was there last night, too."

"He wouldn't have harmed you incapacitated. There's no sport in that, as he's proven by bringing you to your room."

"Oh, always the gentleman," Lisa croaked, reaching over for the water.

It was a great relief for Lisa's dry throat and she felt herself immediately begin to sober up.

"You're with _him_?"

Gabriel sighed and inched his chair closer to the side of the bed. Lisa eyed him warily and sat her glass back down on the end table beside her bed.

"We work for the same company. We have for years. But, that's why I know he really doesn't want to kill you."

Lisa laughed.

"When did you get that impression? Was it when he was choking me? Throwing me onto the bed and holding a knife to my throat, promising to make me suffer? He's certainly a gifted actor."

"He's angry. Can you blame him?"

"Actually, no. Because he _did_ threaten my life and my father's life and he tried to kill children. So, no. I can't blame him for being angry at the fact that I stopped him."

"The Russians who hired our company have a bounty on his head."

"So?"

"So, he's angry. He's been trying to clear his image with them and our bosses ever since the job failed. He's been trigger happy. Remember the Franklin murders just last week?"

"He did that?" Lisa's voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Yes. He's… he's not well. Mentally, I mean."

Lisa chuckled once more, bitterly.

"Like he ever was before."

Gabriel ignored her remark and continued on.

"The Russians are trying to track us as we speak. They _will_ come for him. He believes the only way to please them is to offer up you… dead." Lisa cringed. "But deep down he won't kill you. He's obsessed. You know this."

"He seemed pretty intent on killing me earlier."

"Well, then that's perfect. One more person out for his life."

Lisa cocked her head to the side.

"But I didn't-"

"Look. Jackson and I have been friends for a long time, Lisa. I can't do this myself, but the Russians will keep him holed up for days, weeks maybe, taking their sweet time bringing the infamous Jackson Rippner to his knees. Bringing him to death's door."

"What is it, exactly, that you're asking me, Gabriel?"

Lisa held her breath, clutching the blankets he had tucked around her.

"To kill Jackson Rippner."

Lisa felt the air whoosh out of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading!

I hope everyone understood this chapter... There will be more dialogue to clarify things between Gabriel and Lisa later.

Also, the Chapter title is meant to be similar to how author's write paper's on things... like "Stephen King: On Writing," etc. I figured it was appropriate since this chapter is death, as seen by different characters.

Reviews and such are _much_ appreciated!


	6. Author's Note Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I'm sorry if this is like a teaser post, but I figured I should at least update you on where the story stands. I have chapter six half-way written I believe, but I have just gotten swamped at school. It's Greek Week on top of encroaching exams, and literally I have had at least one different group project meeting a day since last week. I have had zero time to do anything- as much as it pains me.

Please believe I will update as soon as I possibly can! I want to let you all know what happens just as much as you all want / need to know what's happening with Jackson and Lisa! Hopefully I will have some free time this weekend to send out an update. Worst-case scenario is that I don't post an update until May 11th or 12th when I finally make it back home to Maryland for the summer and I finally head back to work. I am _so_ sorry!  
>Please don't give up on me and most of all- don't give up on Overboard! :D<br>I hope everyone does well on their prospective exams and such and generally has a great week! Message me if you all have any questions/ concerns/ reviews!

Jesscah


	7. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

**Sacrifice**

"Kill Jackson Rippner."

"What?"

Gabriel sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"You heard me, Lisa. I need you to do this for me."

"No." Lisa wrapped her robe around herself more tightly and rose up off of the bed. She inched her way over to the small kitchen area, feeling Gabriel's eyes on her the whole time. "No."

"After everything he's put you through? After what just happened?"

"I'm _human_. He's _human_. He may not have the same morals as I do, but I am _not_ a murderer. That is precisely why I am not getting involved in this. You're insane. Get out."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you believe in the death penalty?"

Lisa cringed. Her hesitation was all Gabriel needed.

"So why is this any different? You can assume what he's done."

"I'm not an executioner!" she shouted, easing back against a wall.

"Everyone likes to deny it, but it's inside of all of us, Lisa. Do you think that Jackson and I went through our childhoods just hoping that one day we could be a part of all _this_? While other kids dreamed of being astronauts and doctors, our _type_ dreamed of becoming hit men and spies? Do you think nothing drove us to this lifestyle?"

"I won't do it," Lisa stated flatly.

She crossed her arms across her chest and prepared for the retaliation. She was so used to Jackson's temper that she expected Gabriel to pounce on her, threatening to skin her alive until she yielded. Instead, Gabriel simply sighed and sauntered over to her. Lisa shrunk back, coiling her muscles and readying herself to flee, but Gabriel simply ignored her and headed straight for the coffee pot. As he fiddled with it, Lisa watched him carefully.

"I'm no killer," she said softly. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

Gabriel put the pot on and turned around to face her, leaning on the counter for support.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm sorry to say. And quite frankly, I just need your help."

Something about the way he was pleading with her made Lisa's heart ache. This was all wrong. She was no killer. And yet, shouldn't she be jumping at the chance to make Jackson pay? Shouldn't he be excited to rid the world of his terror once and for all? She could only take a guess at how many lives he had ruined over the years. Still, he wasn't the only one. There would always be more like him. And Gabriel had a point: they hadn't always been this way. Somewhere down the road, these men, and women, had been jaded and had turned to this. They had been different, compassionate, people at one point in time. Lisa hoped she was right, anyway.

"He's just… he's…"

"Confused?" Gabriel asked, as if reading her mind. "He wasn't. Not until he met you, anyway."

Lisa shivered.

"Look. Let me explain and then once you have all the facts you can decide whether or not you're in. Alright?"

"Why?"

Gabriel chuckled.

"Jackson _told_ me you love to ask questions. Why what?"

"Why should I even give you the time of day, Gabriel? You're no better than he is. At the end of the day, who knows how many families each of you has ruined? How many people you have killed? You may have better composure than Jackson, but you're still a killer. And what's one less killer in the world? There will just be the whole rest of your seedy organization out there to replace him."

"And that's what I want to tell you. Jackson has gone trigger happy. He's been trying so desperately to prove to our higher ups that he still has what it takes to continue with us that he has been stealing jobs from other people, including hit men. Do you remember the Frederick family that was on the news a few nights ago?"

Lisa tried to hold in the small cry that she wanted to release. She remembered that family very well. All murdered brutally in their home. The poor sixteen year old son was shot while he slept. The mother and father were tortured before they were eventually stabbed to death. Lisa turned her eyes down to the tiles.

"He did that, didn't he?"

"Stole the case from another of our associates and decided to handle it on his own in half the time of the original employee. It ended sloppily and it was completely unnecessary." Gabriel paused. "Well. Not completely. They were a well-known family to us."

"And I guess their son was necessary to kill, too?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Jackson claimed he targeted him because he was a rapist."

Lisa turned her glare on Gabriel, feeling her heart sink once more.

"My point is, regardless of what you may think of our company, we actually do bring some order to the world. But when there isn't order within our business, well, everything turns to shit."

Lisa was once more reminded of Jackson. Lisa wondered how long Gabriel and Jackson had worked together and whether or not the mannerism had originated from Jackson or Gabriel.

"Our organization is _very_ unhappy with Jackson. I am supposed to bring an end to all of this by the end of the trip. He can't go on just killing anyone he wants to. Believe me, Lisa. There has to be order. And if he isn't handled by the end of this little boat ride?" Gabriel stepped away from the counter and closer to Lisa, coming to hover over her. "Our company will cut him off."

"And?"

"And all of our protection will end. All of our safe houses, all the money, everything, will be gone. He will be alone in the world and the first people to come after him will be the Russians. He won't be able to escape _them_. And they will make Jackson suffer until the very end."

"Then you do it," she spat. "You kill him."

"My boss made me come on this trip. Alicia. She wants me to do it mercifully because we're friends. And that's precisely why I _can't_ do it, Lisa. Jackson is a bastard, we both know it, but he's the closest thing to a friend I have, and I simply can't do it."

"Help him escape."

"Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I've plotted out different escape routes?"

Lisa groaned. She wanted to vomit.

"Get him to help you. He wouldn't want to save his own life?"

"He will go for the company. It won't be a situation where he surrenders. Jackson will want to go out in a blaze of glory, taking as many people as possible down with him."

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She placed her hand against her cheek, cupping it for comfort. What was she to do? Kill this man? Sure, he had threatened her, nearly killed her, nearly killed her father, and was a clearly mental person, but could she do it? Did he _deserve_ it? This was no longer attacking him for self-defense. This was kicking a dog when he was down. This was putting him down. Maybe all he needed was help.

"I can't kill him."

"You can. Think of it as a mercy killing, Lisa. And once it's done, we'll clean it all up for you. No one will be the wiser. This sort of thing happens every day."

Now Lisa really did have to vomit. She whirled around and sprinted off for the bathroom. She barely made it to the small toilet before she emptied the meager contents of her stomach. Gabriel was there beside her seconds later, holding her hair. She couldn't believe that these two drastically different men could be friends. She couldn't believe they hadn't ripped each other to shreds before now.

She finished and rinsed her mouth at the sink while Gabriel stood out in the small hall. When she came back out, he handed her a small glass of water. Lisa drank it slowly, wanting so badly to be back home. Wanting life to be like something from the Twilight Zone where she could rewind time.

"How can you expect me to do this?"

"You can get close to him. He won't suspect anything from you."

Lisa laughed.

"The second I even enter the same room as him, he'll find a way to kill me."

"He wouldn't kill you. He's become attached. You could use it as your advantage."

"You could be lying. This could all be some elaborate trap."

"But it's not. You can do this. I can make this worth your while."

"I don't _want_ your blood money. It's disgusting."

"So you'll do it?"

Lisa swore and looked down at her feet.

"I'm going to hell in a hand basket. I don't know the first thing about killing!"

"You sure came close the first time!"

"No. There's no way."

"Lisa. He _always_ carries some form of weapon on him. It will be easy. Just make sure you're not in public."

Lisa laughed.

"No. I can't do this. And I certainly couldn't do this _alone_."

She faced him again, her green eyes pleading. She couldn't even believe that she had come this close to considering Gabriel's request. She was no killer. Regardless of Jackson's actions, Lisa couldn't be the one to kill him. She wouldn't ever be able to live with herself again.

"I can't be there. I just can't do it."

"Look. I know you said you're friends, so why can't you just drug him or something?"

"Lisa," he growled, stepping forward and finally showing his violent side. He gripped her by the shoulders, causing Lisa to immediately cry out in fear. "He's like a brother to me. Could you kill your brother?"

"I don't have a brother," Lisa spat. "Now let go of me."

Gabriel smirked and released her. Lisa rubbed the sore spots on her arms slowly, keeping her eyes trained on him.

"Your father then. Could you kill him?"

"Of course not."

"Then _help me_."

Something in Gabriel's voice made Lisa believe him, if even slightly.

"I _can't_ do this, Lisa. I just _can't_. I'm not proud. I've been trained to rid myself of emotions. And I'm sure Jackson wouldn't do me the courtesy. But I'm weak here. I _can't_ kill him."

This would end badly. Lisa just knew. But maybe, just maybe, she could find a way around this. Maybe Jackson could be reasoned with. Maybe he just needed someone to take his anger out on. Lisa could sacrifice herself to save others. Anything to stop the killing. But, who was she kidding? Jackson would always be a killer.

"What if I can convince him to stop killing?"

Gabriel laughed. His eyes squinted shut and he clutched his sides.

"I'm serious," Lisa forced out, an odd source of strength solidifying her words.

Gabriel sobered slowly.

"Lisa, there's no other option."

"Answer my question, Gabriel."

"If he could stop killing out of hand, I could make a case to our superiors. I could possibly convince them that he's no longer a threat to our stability and that he simply had a breakdown. It's hardly a chance, Lisa. Don't count on it."

"Well, if there's a chance I don't have to kill him, I'll take it."

She walked over to the small dresser and began pulling out clothes as if nothing had happened to interrupt her changing after her shower.

"And just what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm going to need as much time as possible."

Gabriel cocked his head at her and smiled. She was feisty. He could absolutely tell why Jackson felt attracted to her. She posed a threat and she was something to be conquered. Lisa was the one woman who had refused to yield to him and it had driven Jackson to the brink of insanity. It had thrown him overboard.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Here's my cell phone number," he commented, pulling a small business card out of his pants pocket and placing it down on the counter of the kitchen. "I'll be around. I just don't want to be there when it happens."

"You won't," Lisa murmured.

She watched as Gabriel left her alone. What was she going to do? Lisa had absolutely no plan. But the finality of everything was setting in. The odds certainly were not in the favor of convincing Jackson to stop killing. Lisa didn't care what Gabriel said; Jackson had been born a killer. She felt it in her bones. She only hoped that everything worked out. And going to the authorities would only make everything worse. More questioning. Possible retaliation. Lisa cursed her sense of morality. Her sense of hope. Her sense of love and compassion. She wished she could be heartless like Jackson. Wouldn't life just be so much easier?

But, then Lisa was reminded of her time after the rape. She had nearly gone catatonic. Did she want to go back to that emotionless state? She had felt so hopeless and lost. But then, maybe that was how Jackson felt. She had defeated him. He said he always finished his jobs. Maybe she managed to flip his world upside down on him. Lisa could fix this. Somehow, she _had_ to fix this. Not for Jackson. Not for Gabriel. Not for anyone else who even knew Jackson Rippner. No; Lisa Reisert had to do this all for herself. Lisa had to prove to herself that people _could_ be brought back from the brink. She didn't _have_ to kill Jackson Rippner. She could _save_ him.

* * *

><p>Lisa decided she would go about her business. This <em>was<em> a vacation after all. She might as well enjoy it in the short amount of time she might get before the proverbial shit hit the fan, right? She dressed herself for a day out by the pool; a conservative, one-piece, green bathing suit, sunglasses, towel, and a good book. She had been running into Jackson since the very first night on the cruise. After the events of this morning, why would today be any different? She would lay herself out like a piece of bait and wait for him to show up. He wouldn't kill her in public. At least, Lisa hoped and prayed he wouldn't. Lisa wasn't sure what she would say to him, but she figured talking to him might at least be a start. Maybe she could discover something; some way around all of this. Still, Lisa was sure to bring along her own bottle of water. She was not up for being drugged again. If she was going to be of any use to either of these troublesome men, she had to be on her guard. Lisa couldn't be knocked out during round one.

So, Lisa resigned herself to a long wait by the poolside. She would glance at her watch occasionally, keeping track of the slowly passing hours. She finished her book and took one last look at her watch. She had been sitting out by the pool for three hours now with no sign of Jackson. Maybe he was waiting until she returned to her room again to make his move.

Lisa sighed and stood up from her plastic beach chair. She stretched a bit and removed her towel before she made her way over to the pool. She dipped her foot in and bit her lip. It was amazingly warm. _This _was why she was here. Lisa could forget all about her troubles. She could forget about these past weeks and this past day. She could forget about the task she might have to carry out.

She jumped into the water without hesitation and let herself be swallowed by its warmth. She paddled lightly beneath the surface, relishing the comfort enveloping her. Just as her lungs began to ache, pleading for air, she kicked and brought herself up to the surface, gasping for air. She wiped her eyes and began floating on her back, letting the sun warm her exposed half while the water warmed her bottom half.

"You're brave coming out here like I won't hurt you," a deep voice cooed from behind her.

Lisa quickly flipped up and came face to face with Jackson. How or when he had entered the water, she wasn't sure. Lisa wondered how she hadn't noticed him. Jackson simply stared at her, paddling in the water before her.

"We're in public. You're not that stupid, Jack."

He grabbed her arm and tugged her forward. A small girl sitting on the edge of the pool watched them curiously.

"Do you think any of these spring-break college kids give two shits, Leese? Hm? Do you think I couldn't make it out to be like you accidentally drowned? Hit your head and went under? Hell. I might even perform CPR. Come out the hero who was just a few seconds too late."

Lisa tried to yank her arm free, but Jackson only tightened his grip. Being this close to him made Lisa's stomach churn. She was reminded all too clearly of the few times they were this close. It never ended well. But, this time, Lisa believed she had the upper hand.

"Again, you're not that stupid."

Jackson smirked.

"I'll just come pay you a visit tonight," he murmured.

If it had been any other statement, Lisa might have thought it to be some secret exchanged between lovers. The mere idea sent a shiver up her spine. This time, when Lisa tried to tug her arm free, Jackson obliged, but he continued to paddle towards her, never letting her get farther than a foot from him.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Jackson chuckled, sinking deeper in the water so that only his eyes were above the water. He reminded Lisa of some extreme water predator; an alligator or crocodile. Some sort of snake. He sprung up and Lisa jumped back, scraping her skin against the side of the pool. He had been herding her. Now he closed the space between them and Jackson stood a mere few inches away. His hair hung down into his eyes, making him look childish.

"Oh, but I do, Leese. This will make everything right. I'm sorry. I truly am."

"If you're sorry, then don't do it. Nothing has happened yet. We can get past it."

Jackson laughed.

"Always the heroine, huh, Leese?" He raised a finger and pressed it to his temple. "Are you going to psycho analyze me? Tell me all about how my daddy issues drove me to this?"

"That'd be a start," she spat. "You just think you're so tough. Can't you see I'm not afraid of you?"

Jackson clutched the side of the pool on either side of Lisa's shoulders and pressed his lips to her ear. She had nowhere to run to.

"That's not how it seemed earlier, Lisa. That's not how it seems now. Or are you going to try to convince me you're shivering because you're cold?"

He eased back just enough for them to be able to make eye contact. Lisa was craning her neck back to give herself some room, but Jackson would have none of it. He was all about dominance and control.

"I don't know what Gabriel told you," he whispered, a threatening tone cutting through, "But you should run. Because the next time you're alone will be when I come. The next time you won't have him there to intervene. The next time I-"

"The next time I'll be waiting."

With that, Lisa swallowed her fear and shoved Jackson away from her. She heard him growl behind her, but she kept swimming. She couldn't look back. She knew it was taking all of his personal strength to not go ahead and slit her throat right here and now. When she climbed out of the pool and rushed over to her bag, Jackson followed her. He loomed over her, dripping wet, and watched as she gathered her things.

"Care to join me?" she asked.

Something in Jackson's face, for just a moment, softened. Lisa felt an odd wave of embarrassment wash over her. She wasn't sure why she had asked him that in such a way. Clearly she had confused him just as well. He still seemed enraged. He was still standing over her, still as a stone, glaring at her. But, for just a moment, she could have sworn she saw something in his face. Something like surprise. Something like… want.

"You're going to keep pushing me, Lisa, until I snap. Who knows? Maybe I'll torture you for a while."

Lisa stopped packing and straightened herself so that she was standing near his level.

"I think you're all talk."

"Was my knife on your throat earlier confusing?"

"We'll see," she countered, returning to her bag.

She wrapped her towel around her waist while Jackson was still standing next to her, huffing. His nostrils were flaring with barely contained rage. She could be _so_ cocky in public, Jackson mused, but he would knock her down several pegs later in her room. He would make her pay. She couldn't just do this to him.

"I'll see you later," she called out to him as she turned to walk away.

"You most certainly will," he called after her.

Jackson watched her walk away, opening and closing his fists. She caused such turmoil within him. He had never felt so much rage towards a woman before in his life. He turned his neck to the side and cracked it, feeling a slight relief wash over him. Alicia always did say he held tension in his shoulders and neck.

Yes. Lisa would certainly see him later. Maybe he would just surprise her by joining her for dinner tonight. She _would_ fear him. Jackson would make Lisa yield to him, or he would tear her apart trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much to those of you who responded to my Author's Note wishing me luck on exams and such. It meant a lot to me to know that you weren't going to just abandon _Overboard_ simply because I haven't updated!  
>On that note... I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. The next chapter will *hopefully* have some action. Again, bear with me here as I only have time here and there to work on it until I finish my exams.<br>Let me know what you all think!  
>Thanks, loves!<p> 


	8. More

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Exams are done, I'm home and unpacked, so expect more updates from me! Thank you to everyone for being so patient.

So- Just a note about the pool scene… Yes, I **do** love to put him in a pool… Jackson, all wet… the danger of drowning… the closeness… *drool*

**bexr91**- Lisa doesn't _want_ to kill Jackson- regardless of their past. That's why she's trying to find some other way to get him to change. This way, Jackson lives, and *hopefully* the ones who _do_ want him dead will back off if he calms down and stops his killing spree.

**Iseebutterfly**- My take on their business is that because it's so low-key and dependent on the success of their jobs, sure, Jackson may be the best, but he did fail. He jeopardized their entire business with his failure. And then, if that wasn't enough, he decided to start putting more jobs in jeopardy as well as the hidden identity of everyone involved by just going out on a whim and killing people whenever he wanted to.

I hope my explanations made sense and cleared a few things up!  
>Thank you for all of the reviews, loves! They keep me driven and I appreciate the feedback!<br>Jesscah

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

**More**

Lisa let the scream well up in her throat, but refused to release it. What had she gotten herself into? She should _not_ have goaded Jackson into further rage. She should not have teased him and she certainly should not have pushed him in the pool. Lisa sighed in relief as the elevator doors dinged and opened up to a crowded hallway. She was heading towards the level with the buffet-style lunch to go over a few things in her mind. She didn't need to be alone right now, especially not with Jackson's threat looming over her. He said he would come for her when she was alone. Would he? And would he kill her?

Lisa nearly collided with a small chef carrying a large pot of some type of soup. She counted her blessings as she apologized, and headed for the buffet. She grabbed a plate and began picking up food from here and there. She turned around, ready to find a table, when she ran into Jackson once more. Her tray tipped, threatening to let her food and drink drop to the carpeted floor. Jackson's hands shot up and steadied hers as they locked eyes. Lisa gasped and tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel.

"I thought you were heading back to your room, Leese," he remarked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. Clearly dinner was too long for him to wait. "Lying is such a bad habit. It could get you into trouble."

Lisa narrowed her eyes, determined to not let him discover her true nervousness. Lisa was terrified. It didn't matter that they were in public. That didn't stop him the first time he tried to attack her on the Red Eye. Jackson Rippner was resourceful and he would always find a way to accomplish what he wanted to. But, some part of Lisa knew that he wanted to keep her death quiet. Another part of her reasoned that he was just toying with her. She would die later. Not here and now.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

Jackson's smirk slowly fell from his face as he set her free. He swung out his left arm in the direction of the windows.

"I have a table. Right over there."

Lisa followed his gaze to a small two-person table next to the windows. Jackson had placed a towel over one of the chairs and a glass of water sat in front of the seat.

"Walk," he murmured softly behind her.

Lisa swallowed hard and made her way over to the table. If it wasn't for the fact that Jackson was a known murderer and a terrorist in Lisa's eyes, she might have been on a date with a handsome young man she met by the pool. She might be flirting with him in hushed tones. She might be taking in the gorgeous view of the crystal blue water as the boat cruises on to their next destination. Instead, Lisa was heavily aware of the man following her to the table and his dreadful intentions. She wanted to scream for help. But she couldn't let herself. Screaming would always provoke Jackson more than her resistance ever could. He expected her to be honorable. And Lisa would. She would go down with a fight, but she refused to give in and she refused to murder Jackson Rippner, no matter how vile he was. But, Lisa hadn't quite figured out her plan of attack yet, and if she didn't _soon_, she wouldn't have any other choice. Lisa would always choose self-preservation over Jackson's life.

Lisa placed her tray down gently across from the towel, but she didn't sit. Jackson, noticing her reluctance, pulled out her chair for her with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Your seat, madam," he commented with a short bow.

Lisa couldn't help but notice how he resembled a shark. Those eyes were one thing, but his tone was icy as well. Lisa sat down slowly and Jackson pushed her in before taking his seat across from her.

"You're not eating?" Lisa asked softly, keeping her eyes plastered on her own tray.

"No. I ate earlier."

Lisa nodded and she heard Jackson chuckle from across from her.

"What's funny?" she asked, finally glaring at him.

"You can't even look at me. Is that it then? All that talk by the pool," he nodded towards the deck, his laughter dying, "and now you've given up?"

Jackson looked deadly serious.

"I have _not_ given up." Lisa paused and then continued. "Besides," she said, grabbing her fork and stabbing a piece of cantaloupe, willing herself to be brave and bold, "There isn't going to be some big show-down, Jackson. You and I both know this."

Now Jackson barked out a whole-hearted laugh. Lisa almost wanted to smile along with him. He seemed so genuinely happy and relaxed. But, Lisa kept her face reserved. If he could switch himself off and on, so could she. She, too, was a master of people. Lisa placed the cantaloupe carefully in her mouth, waiting for Jackson to snap. He took a sip of water and then turned back to her, smiling.

"You even lie to yourself," he chuckled out. "It's so… unbelievable. I wonder what other secrets you're hiding…"

"Kill me and you'll never find out," Lisa remarked, eating another square of cantaloupe.

Jackson didn't chuckle this time. He gave her a steely look and Lisa paused chewing. Was this it? Would he hit her? Or had he poisoned her food? Lisa hoped maybe Jackson's curiosity, coupled with his loosened mental state, would win out and buy her a bit of time. She simply needed to find a way to solve this. She was clever. This was just another riddle to be solved.

"I wonder," he murmured softly.

Lisa stared at him. She waited. And she waited. And then she couldn't handle it any longer. She swallowed her cantaloupe quickly.

"You wonder, what?"

Jackson smirked. He surely did enjoy toying with her. Cat and mouse.

"I wonder… I wonder how you would react if you knew the date of your death?"

"Don't I? You said you'd kill me the next time I'm alone. I have to sleep sometime."

Jackson took a piece of the cantaloupe off of Lisa's plate and she contemplated stabbing him with her fork. He _honestly_ thought that he was irresistible. Jackson Rippner: the perfect man. The perfect killer. He can do no wrong. Lisa scowled.

"Ah, but what if I kept you in suspense? Or… what if I killed you… now!"

Jackson twitched, ever-so-slightly and Lisa screamed. Families in the dining area stared over at her.

"She spooks easily," Jackson commented to the woman who was glaring at them from the next table.

Jackson was all charm. Still, the woman rolled her eyes and picked up her tray to move tables. Jackson shrugged.

"What's her problem?" he asked Lisa, who was gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"_Her_ problem? What's your problem?"

"I have many. Many that revolve around you. But, back to our conversation. What if I told you I'd give you until..." Jackson paused, glancing out the window to consider his proposal, "tonight?"

Lisa snorted.

"I told you you're all talk."

Jackson reached his hand beneath the table and gripped her knee. Lisa squirmed, both from the pain and from the proximity of his hand.

"Be grateful. Say thank you."

"No," Lisa muttered, reaching down to grab his hand and pry it from her leg.

Jackson reached across the table with his free hand and grabbed hers, squeezing her wrist. Lisa hated this. She hated that Jackson could exert so much control over her.

"If I say thank you, will you let me go?"

"For now," he breathed.

Lisa felt a shudder ripple through her at the tone of his voice. Jackson was so perplexing. He never wore the same mask. He was always a different person.

"Thank you."

As he stated, he let her go and relaxed back into his seat.

"Well, don't let me interrupt your lunch, Leese. Please, continue."

His signature smirk played upon his lips, but he kept it subdued for her. She grabbed her fork once more and stabbed a piece of watermelon. He continued to watch her and Lisa felt uneasy.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat? Haven't you done that enough?"

Jackson leaned forward.

"Actually, I have. But it never ceases to interest me."

"You're sick."

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, folding his right leg over his left.

"So whatever will we do to pass the time?"

"The time?"

"The time until I end your life, of course. Do you think maybe I should make you pay back the debt you've earned by ruining my career? Hm? Or will we spend it with you begging me to let you live? Trying to convince me that you're worth something… Are you worth something, Leese?"

Lisa contemplated telling Jackson that he could fuck off, die, fall off the boat… any number of things to enrage him, but instead she kept her thoughts to herself. She simply smiled sweetly at him as she placed a small red grape in her mouth.

"Yes," she stated softly once she swallowed.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I am worth something. More than you'll ever know. You like to see people as objects-"

"Oh, here we go," Jackson mused, sitting back in his chair with a roll of his eyes. "The psychoanalysis. You think you're just so perfect, don't you, Leese? Are you that much better than I am?"

"I never said I was perfect," Lisa whispered heatedly. She set down her fork and knife, relieving the urge she had to use them against Jackson. "But I like to give people chances. I like to let people prove to me that they're _more_."

Jackson looked at her from the corner of his eye. What in the world was she talking about? He shook it off and turned his eyes back to the open ocean surrounding them.

"Look. I know you see me as some sad lonely woman who sits in her apartment after work."

"Ah, so this is how we spend the time you have left?" He turned back to Lisa, smirking. "Not necessarily begging, but in true Lisa fashion, appealing. Convincing. You know, most people would be running for their lives. Even some would be out having sex with the most attractive person they could find." Lisa felt a shiver run up her spine. "Drinking, doing drugs. Living it up! But you…" he chuckled as he continued, "Oh, you. Lisa Henrietta Reisert. You _would_ be the rare person who still sits at the table with the man who will be the end of you, trying to reason with him. You can't reason with a killer, Leese. Didn't the Red Eye prove that to you?"

Lisa sighed and stood up from her chair. Jackson kept his relaxed demeanor in the chair across from her, even as she came to stand above him.

"Well," she said with a shrug. "If I can't reason with a killer, I suppose I should go ask one of these college kids for some drugs and a good time."

Lisa turned on her heel, but she could feel Jackson fuming.

"Lies, lies, lies, Leese," he called. "Go on and hide in your room. Cry those pretty green eyes out."

Lisa waved over her shoulder, not turning around or stopping.

"See you later, Jackson."

* * *

><p>Jackson glared after her as she sashayed past the fruit, plucking a stray grape from the island and popping it into her mouth. Then she disappeared up the spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. He wondered briefly, if perhaps she actually would go out and try to talk to one of the sleazy college boys. No doubt they'd accept her offer. He sighed and looked back out at the water. Why did it bother him so much? Why did he care <em>what<em> she did?

"Because," he said to himself, "she's not cowering in fear."

"Having problems, Jackson?"

Jackson bit back a growl as he turned to see Gabriel standing where Lisa had just been.

"Not at all, Gabe. Thanks for asking."

"It's what friends do, so I've heard."

Jackson laughed.

"You've put some dangerous ideas into the poor woman's head, Gabe. Shame on you."

"Shame on me? I'm not the one plotting to kill her." He edged Lisa's plate and leftovers to the side of the table and took her seat across from Jackson.

"Why yes, Gabe. You can sit there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saving it for someone?" Gabriel looked around the dining area.

"I was actually planning on leaving."

Jackson stood up from his seat.

"Look," Gabriel began, halting Jackson. "I told her what I had to in order to make her not go to the authorities. You know her, Jackson. Do you think after that stunt you pulled she'd just walk around like nothing happened?"

"And now she doesn't take me seriously. This ends tonight."

Gabriel sighed.

"Go. Go on and sharpen your knives. But, consider this. Is she worth it?"

Jackson paused. Lisa had mentioned that earlier. She had mentioned giving people a chance to prove they're 'more'. But, he had seen her. He had followed her for weeks and he knew that she _was_ that sad little woman who hid in her apartment after her shift. So, knowing that, _was_ Lisa honestly worth losing his career and his life?

"You know, Gabe, that's just something I've got to think about." Jackson looked down at his watch. "I'll give her until after dinner. That's the polite thing to do, don't you think?"

Gabriel shook his head and smiled.

"I think you're a twisted son of a bitch, Jackson."

"That's what they tell me."

With that, Jackson turned and headed up the spiral staircase. His head was filled with notions about killing Lisa, letting her live, watching her from afar. He shook his head as he reached the top. He should kill her. She was nobody. The only person who would even miss her would be her obsessed father. She didn't even have a damned cat that she would have left to starve. He should kill her. He should end her pathetic existence.

And yet, he found himself wondering if Lisa really was "more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint after the long break! I'm hoping to produce more updates now that I have some free time. Please review, I appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	9. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Chapter Eight:

**Confrontation**

Night came quick. Lisa had long since given in and admitted to herself that she was afraid. Jackson was a loose cannon. His unruly and unpredictable behavior was the reason that they were all in this predicament. She never knew if he was watching, though, so in true Lisa fashion, she wandered the ship with her head held high. Lisa ate dinner with a smile as her table mates eyed every blonde in the room in a drunken stupor. Paul looked as if he had spent a bit too long in the sun while Phillip looked exactly the same: bored. When the offer for desert came this night, Lisa accepted. She needed one last indulgence. She had yet to figure out how to get out of killing Jackson.

"So Lisa," Paul slurred across the table. "Phillip and I saw you earlier in the pool."

Lisa looked up from her chocolate soufflé, her spoon paused just above the surface.

"We didn't know you had a man!"

Lisa felt the crimson rise into her cheeks. Impossible. Disgusting.

"Oh, he's not-"

"Why aren't you having dinner with him?"

Paul nodded over her shoulder and Lisa turned around. Jackson was reclined lazily at a table alone. He didn't seem as if he knew Lisa was watching him, but Lisa knew that if Jackson was in the same room as her, there had to be a reason. Lisa didn't believe in fate. She knew that Jackson had planned this. With sorrow weighing her down, Lisa gazed down at her chocolate soufflé, wondering if it was laced with some form of poison. She took a large spoonful of it and brought it to her lips as Paul watched. Phillip had wandered off to talk to who Lisa assumed was a friend.

"Did you have a fight? I had a fight with my girl one time… she didn't talk to me for a week!"

Lisa put the soufflé in her mouth and relished the rich flavor. She swallowed slowly and then brought her eyes up to meet Paul's.

"I don't know him."

"You… you don't?"

"Nope."

"Wow. You guys seemed pretty cozy in the pool. Good for you! You should ask him out on a date or something. He actually looks kind of pitiful over there by himself."

Lisa chuckled. Jackson was so charming that he barely had to speak and a woman would probably go to bed with him. Lisa had to admit, he was handsome. He had some of the longest eyelashes Lisa had ever seen. It was such a shame that behind those gorgeous eyes was a blackened soul.

"How much have you had to drink, Paul?"

Paul just laughed and that was when Lisa knew he was gone. But, Paul grabbed her hand from across the table, suddenly sobered.

"It's vacation," he giggled. "Have yourself a little fun."

Phillip shouted at him from the next table and Paul got up to join his younger friends. Lisa looked down at her soufflé and took another large bite. Then it hit her. It felt like the air whooshed out of her lungs and Lisa felt a heat rise up within her, making her forehead begin to sweat. Maybe… maybe there _was_ a way for her to stop Jackson's rampage and stop him from killing _her_, too. But it was disgusting. Could Lisa handle it? Lisa glanced over at Paul who was leaning precariously close to a girl as they wandered from the dining room. She took a deep breath. Jackson was male-driven and even Gabriel had claimed that Jackson was attached to her somehow. So, Lisa would just have to appeal to that buried, primitive, male side that Jackson liked to deny even existed. She needed to show Jackson that she was _more_ to him than a target or a cause for all this distress. She needed to make Jackson fall in love with her.

With this newfound drive within her, Lisa smiled to herself. This could be possible. Dangerous, sadly permanent, but possible. She let out a sigh of relief and just prayed that Jackson hadn't drugged her food. She needed to talk things over with Gabriel and she needed to see him _now_. Lisa pushed back her chair quickly and stood up, fishing out her cell phone and dialing.

"Gabriel? Meet me in the Jasmine Lounge. Jackson's here at dinner, but I think I have a plan."

She quickly shut her phone and stuffed in her purse. She dared a glance back at where Jackson had been sitting, but he was gone. Lisa whirled around, searching the room desperately for him, but to not avail. Lisa swore under her breath, thanked Norberto for the meal, and then rushed off to the Jasmine Lounge, praying Jackson didn't catch her before she made it there.

* * *

><p>Jackson had decided to try the dinner tonight, mainly because he knew Lisa would be there if she wasn't in her room. And, just as he thought, she was seated at her assigned table with the two obnoxiously drunk young men, looking just as disgusted as Jackson imagined. She looked as if she might be sick at any moment and he wondered if it was from their stench, or if it was from his proposed threat. She ate slowly, almost savoring her food and Jackson smirked. She knew the end was near.<p>

The blonde boy left and the darker haired one pointed in Jackson's direction. Jackson looked down at his food and reclined in his seat. Why was this bastard revealing him? Out of the corner of his eye, Jackson saw Lisa glance over her shoulder at Jackson and then turn slowly back to her food. _Great_, Jackson thought. _Now the stalking game is out… for now_. Jackson thanked his waiter for the food and then snuck out the side door. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked down the hall towards the elevators. All he had wanted to do was watch her just like he used to. No talking. No fighting. No ulterior motives involved. Jackson just wanted to sit and watch Lisa be… Lisa. And now it was ruined. He punched the buttons, calling an elevator down to him. But, why did it even matter? Hadn't he watched her long enough? It was time to _kill_ her. Killing Lisa would get her out of his mind.

"That's what you thought after the Red Eye when you started killing," he murmured to himself as the doors closed.

He leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the elevator. Jackson had always thought that he could just take his aggression out on the guys who already justly deserved it. Killing a rapist or killing a murderer would be a justified killing and he would be able to blow off some steam. And yet, he never felt any better. He always felt frustrated. He had lost and more importantly, he had lost any interaction with Lisa. He had truly wanted to grab that coffee after the flight with her. Gabriel had been right. He couldn't kill her. Anyone but her. At least, not _yet_.  
>The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the Jasmine Lounge. Jackson needed a strong drink and a chance to contemplate what he was going to do with Lisa. Would he kill her tonight like he originally stated? Or, would Jackson give her another chance? She was to blame for all of this, wasn't she? And she was a sad fraction of a woman. His holographic assistant back at headquarters had more of a personality than Lisa Reisert. She just made him so damn <em>mad<em>. Furious. He had dug himself deep into a hole with his boss. He knew Gabriel had orders to kill him if he killed one more person, and that slimy bastard wouldn't hesitate, but if Jackson could just manage to keep his hostile feelings towards Lisa at bay until the end of the cruise, Alicia would grant him his position back at the company. Jackson just needed to loosen up and forget about this broad for the time being. Tomorrow they would be docking at St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands and maybe Jackson could find some way to entertain himself that didn't involve disemboweling Lisa.

"Bourbon," he told the bartender. "And make it a double."

* * *

><p>Lisa felt her stomach twisting and turning, knotting itself in a hopeless mass of nervous energy. This was idiotic. There was no way that Jackson could fall in love with her. Hell, he'd probably just as soon slit her throat as make a romantic move. Lisa was sure that he considered her to be plain. Ordinary. Boring. Jackson could, of course, have his pick of women. He was so charming and handsome. Even Lisa had thought so before she knew that inside he was lacking a heart. There was no way that this could work. Still, time was running out. She needed to talk things over with Gabriel. Maybe he could protect her or buy her some time like he had last night. Or maybe they could sit down and formulate some other plan. Lisa didn't want to kill Jackson, but if he attacked her, she couldn't help what she did in self defense.<p>

The lights were turned low in the Jasmine lounge and she checked her phone once more as she walked in. Gabriel hadn't called her back, meaning he was probably already on his way up to the lounge. She scanned the place and choked on her breath when she caught sight of Jackson, downing the last of a deep amber liquid across the bar. He hadn't noticed her and Lisa considered skirting out of the lounge and calling things off with Gabriel. But then his icy eyes peeked up at her from where his shaggy brown hair had fallen onto his forehead. He slowly raised his head and motioned for her to come over. Lisa shook her head and Jackson smirked. He pulled out the barstool next to him and patted it gingerly. Lisa locked eyes with him for a moment, but she couldn't find any hint of malice in his face. What was this new mask he wore here tonight? He seemed almost sad, lost in thought. Lisa swallowed her pride and her sense of self-preservation and walked over to the stool. She sat down carefully, her eyes never leaving Jackson's.

"What can I get you, miss?" a young bartender asked.

"She'll have a sea breeze on me," Jackson commented with a smirk.

Lisa smirked as well, noticing the slight look of questioning on Jackson's face, and nodded. He smiled and asked the bartender to bring him another Bourbon. The way he spoke, slow and calm, led Lisa to believe he was slightly drunk, or at least on the way there. She wondered how many he had put away in the time between when she last saw him and now. But, for once Lisa didn't feel utterly disgusted that he knew her favorite drink. It certainly made things easier.

"Thank you," she found herself saying.

"Oh," Jackson began with a grin. "No snarky tone? No hidden meaning?" Jackson leaned in close and Lisa could smell the thickness of the alcohol on his breath. "Where is the Leese I know?"

Lisa thanked the bartender as he sat down their drinks, letting that be her excuse to tear her eyes from Jackson's. Like this, so vulnerable, Lisa wasn't sure how to handle him. She was accustomed to the violent witty, charming, Jackson who could kill her at any moment. This man? This man didn't wear a mask for once.

"Where is the Jackson _I_ know…?"

She turned back to him slowly, taking a sip of her sea breeze. Jackson looked confused for a moment and then he chuckled.

"You don't know me. Name one thing you _know_ about me."

"I know a lot about you, actually."

Lisa found as she said this, it wasn't entirely a lie. Jackson was always giving her hints about himself through his behavior. His comments. Little hints to who he was.

"I know that you don't fail."

Jackson nearly choked on his drink as he laughed.

"Past tense, Leese," he chuckled. "I _didn't_ used to fail."

And just like that, he was sucked back into himself. He was clutching the glass with such force that Lisa thought it might break in his hand, sending him into a bloodied frenzy right in the middle of the lounge. She didn't know how Jackson was when he was drinking. For all she knew, he could be violent, more so than usual. She reached over and touched his hand gently and immediately regretted it. She didn't feel the disgust she normally felt whenever he was even in the same room as her. Jackson seemed oddly human to her at this moment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Just then, Gabriel walked into the lounge. He caught sight of them at the bar together, and his eyes locked onto their touching hands. Jackson looked down at where her hand was placed lightly on top of his quizzically. Lisa mouthed "we'll talk later" to Gabriel, who nodded with confusion and left in a hurry. Jackson pulled his hand from beneath Lisa's and placed it in his lap.

"Look, Leese," he began, raking his fingers through his hair with frustration, "Clearly I'm not in much of a fighting mood tonight, so knock it off."

Lisa turned on her bar stool to face him.

"Hey. You're the one sitting here _weak_."

"I'll throw you overboard so quick no one will even _notice_," he spat, chugging the rest of his drink.

He, too, turned to face her on the bar stool.

"You're a child. Pouting over a failed job. Face it, _Jack_, you underestimated me. I am _more_."

Lisa downed the rest of her sea breeze and shouted at the bartender to bring her a shot of vodka. Jackson looked surprised, but Lisa's own façade was cracking. She was shaking with anger and embarrassment.

"And _you_ think that if you put on a tough enough front that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. No one will ever even want to _touch_ you."

Lisa gasped and slapped Jackson. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. The bartender attempted to intervene, telling them that he would call security if they didn't calm down, but both of them turned and shouted, "Shut up!"

"You're just mad because you couldn't charm _me_," Lisa spat, trying in vain to pull her hand from Jackson's.

She knew that both of them were aware of the lie. She couldn't help but be drawn to him at the Tex Mex.

"You didn't just fail the job, _Jack_, you failed at getting the girl, too."

She wrenched her wrist from his hand and downed her shot of vodka. She let the searing burn calm her and bring her back to the moment. They always fought, didn't they? This plan would never work. She would never be able to have a decent conversation with Jackson long enough to not want to murder him.

"If you don't slow down, no one will have any trouble."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Jackson, who mimicked her motions.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

"Oh just kill me and get it over with. At least I won't have to listen to you anymore."

"Ouch," Jackson said, gripping his heart with feigned hurt, "A woman who would rather _die_ than spend another minute with me. I think, in light of that note, I won't kill you tonight."

Lisa scoffed and waved the bartender over.

"May I have a shot of tequila?"

Jackson cringed and told the bartender to wait.

"She doesn't mean that. She's trying to be daring and prove me wrong. She's trying to seem _tough_. In reality, Lisa _hates_ tequila and it will probably make her vomit."

Lisa cried out.

"Oh that is not true!"

"In light of saving you from having to clean up her dinner, I'd stick with another sea breeze."

The bartender looked disgusted, but nodded and went to prepare her sea breeze.

"How dare you!"

"Leese, you know it's true. I'm saving you embarrassment and that poor boy the anguish of cleaning up… was it steak you had tonight?"

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible."

"You know I'm right. Now, back to what I was saying before you so rudely tried to change the subject."

"Right. I heard you. You said you wouldn't kill me tonight."

Jackson chuckled and swirled his bourbon around before looking back at her. Lisa was staring at him, inhaling deeply to keep herself calm. She just looked so damn cute when she was buzzed and frustrated. They both knew that tequila would have done her in.

"What's your game," she asked, regaining composure.

"Well, to toy with you, of course. Killing you quickly is no fun."

Lisa laughed.

"But why not tonight…?"

Jackson shrugged.

"I'm not in tip-top killing shape. And I want to kill you when you least expect it. So, sometime tomorrow will do quite nicely."

"I can't believe you. The twists and turns inside your insane little brain never cease to amaze me. For some tough-guy assassin-"

"I'm not an assassin. I'm a manager."

Lisa thanked the bartender for her drink, but she didn't take a sip just yet.

"Whatever. For some tough _manager_ who probably _manages_ assassins," Jackson nodded, "You seem very non-committed to this whole scheme to end my life."

She took a ginger sip, willing herself to slow down on the drinks, just as Jackson had advised.

"I didn't say I wouldn't kill you. I said I wouldn't kill you tonight. What's the rush? Even killers need a little vacation, too."

Jackson winked at her and downed the rest of his drink. Lisa was frozen in her seat. Was it possible that _this_ was what Jackson enjoyed? The teasing, the fighting, the bickering? Maybe Lisa wasn't a _failure_, but an unconquered challenge. Maybe playing hard to get and challenging him was the way to go. At least it seemed to be keeping her alive for now. Jackson laid down a wad of cash next to his empty glass and began to stand.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. Care to join me? We can see who can push who overboard."

He smirked and Lisa couldn't help but say yes. He was an asshole, that was a fact. He was threatening, abusive, and he had tried to kill her. But deep down, maybe Jackson Rippner was someone else. Maybe he had locked away a sweeter side to himself and maybe the liquor had been able to let a little of that side to shine through for now. Lisa might as well take advantage of it; she might learn something that she could use to her advantage while Jackson was open and vulnerable.

"Sure. I'd love to see how you fare in the open ocean."

Jackson chuckled and gestured towards the doors.

"Oh, so you assume it's _me_ who's going overboard here?"

"Well, if it comes down to it, Jackson, I think both of us are going overboard."

He thought about it and then laughed. She was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read this far and double thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry it took me so long to churn this pupy out, but wouldn't you know, I jinxed myself when I said I'd have more time!  
>Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed the banter between Jackson and Lisa here!<p> 


	10. Boundaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Chapter Nine:

**Boundaries**

Jackson and Lisa wandered the deck in silence. Both of them considered the silence, but neither minded. For once, neither was fighting, nor did either have the urge to pick a fight. For once, Jackson was at a loss for words. For once, Lisa was without questions. The silence between them, while thick and brooding, was welcomed. It carried with it the burdens of their respective pasts, the past that they both shared, and what the future might hold for the two of them. Would Jackson kill Lisa? Would Lisa kill Jackson? Neither could tell what the other was thinking, but Lisa broke the silence first, causing Jackson to smirk while they continued to walk.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, walking, Leese."

Lisa couldn't help but let one short chuckle escape her. She _had_ asked him a pretty obvious question. Normally she'd call him a smart ass. Egg him on. But, in light of the peacefulness currently between them, she decided to let it drop and re-phrase her question.

"I mean, why aren't we fighting?"

Jackson shrugged, finally leading them over to the farthest bit of railing on the back of the ship. He leaned against the railing and looked over the edge at the black water beneath them.

"Would you prefer that I strangle the life out of you, Leese? You're kinkier than you let on, Leese."

He tsked as he turned to face her. Lisa was grateful for the lack of lighting because she could feel her cheeks grow hot. She supposed some part of her did subconsciously enjoy the fighting with Jackson. It was always a thrill. Some new battle to be conquered. He was exciting and unlike any other man she had met… aside from one. Lisa vigorously shook her head.

"No," she commented roughly.

Lisa turned away from him and propped herself against the railing, staring down at the dispersing group of people near the pool and hot tub area. She felt that rush of adrenaline within her once more as she realized that she and Jackson were slowly becoming more and more alone out on this deck. Anything could happen, and that made Lisa's heart race.

"I was kidding," he murmured softly. "When will you ever stop falling for this bullshit?"

"Ah, so you admit. It's all one big show."

"Now, I never said that," he warned. "But you're so… touchy."

As if to emphasize the word, Jackson reached out and lightly grazed his fingers on Lisa's exposed shoulder. She breathed in sharply and instinctively pulled away from him. Jackson held his hand in the same position for a second before he lowered it to his side.

"See what I mean?"

"And you," she began, adjusting her posture and returning to her position gracefully, "You get off on this… torture."

Jackson threw back his head and laughed, gripping the railing with iron fists to prevent himself from tipping overboard. Lisa grabbed his arm, hauling him upright and away from the railing and the edge of the ship. Their laughter slowly died down as they both realized where her hands lay, one on his upper right arm and the other on his left wrist near his hip. Lisa slowly let go, willing herself to not seem so strikingly afraid. Even in the dark, though, she could _feel_ the intensity of Jackson's glacier eyes bearing down on her. He was going over a few questions of his own. He was trying to hold on to the feeling her skin touching his had brought him. And after what seemed like forever, Jackson finally asked her.

"Why do you care? Scratch that," he said, motioning to himself through the air. "Why… why are you always trying to be the hero?"

Lisa thought about it while Jackson started slowly walking once more, leading them back towards the pool area. Why _did_ she care? As Gabriel had pointed out so many times before, Jackson had tried to kill her. He had threatened not only Lisa's life, but the life of her father and innocent children. For all intents and purposes, he was the boogey man and a source of pure evil. And yet, Lisa couldn't bring it upon herself to genuinely _hate_ him. Sure, she fought him, tooth and nail, and at times she was disgusted by him. But, maybe it was the alcohol speaking here, Lisa thought maybe there _was_ a human side to Jackson Rippner. Some part he had locked away long ago due to some trauma. Lisa chuckled to herself.

"Doctor Phil," she muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Jackson asked, looking down at where she had matched his pace.

Lisa dismissed his question with a flick of her wrist and Jackson smirked.

"Nothing… Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well, it's like I told you before. I think there is always _more_ to a person than what they like to show. Maybe even more to someone as despicable as _you_, Jackson Rippner. Behind all of those masks, maybe you're just a scared child with father issues, or you've shut out the sweeter side of yourself due to some trauma."

Jackson stopped walking and glared down on her.

"Do yourself a favor and don't try to psychoanalyze me, Leese. We both know that your little self-help books are no good with me and we're in the middle of the Atlantic. Give it a rest, will you?"

"Alright, alright," she muttered, hands in the air in surrender.

Jackson's face held a contemplative look for a mere flash of a second before he turned stoic once more and continued on to some unseen destination.

"Look. I just think everyone has some sort of heart in them somewhere. I happen to have a strong one. A good sense of right and wrong."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, I-"

Jackson stopped and began stripping off his shirt casually. He watched Lisa's frozen expression and smirked.

"Hot tub. Care to join me?"

"I… no."

Jackson pushed out his lower lip in a pout as he pulled down the shorts he had been wearing to reveal his swimming trunks from earlier. He didn't miss Lisa's startled looks as she noticed the scars from not only her attacks, but the attacks of many others. She seemed torn and saddened as she took them in. Lisa felt a twinge of regret for the angry pink scars she had inflicted on Jackson, and she felt a deep sorrow that he lived a life that constantly left its mark on him. She wondered where he had gotten them. Had he almost died? What would life be like if he had died and Lisa had never met him? She would be stuck in the same rut she had been stuck in for two years now…

"Suit yourself, Leese. But it's mighty warm…" Jackson teased, pulling her back to the present.

He climbed in slowly, teasingly, feeling the prickle of her eyes scanning him. He knew precisely how to get her. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe killing her would end everything. But like Gabriel had suggested, Jackson needed to have some fun on this vacation. What would be more fun than conquering the unconquerable? Making Lisa, little miss high and mighty vision of good, fall for her idea of the devil incarnate? He dunked his head under the water for a brief second, and emerged, swiping his hair back from his face and slinging water onto the deck behind him. Lisa shifted uncomfortably where she stood, just at the edge of the deck, still watching him carefully.

"C'mon, Leese. The heat will do you some good… You're too tense."

She clenched her fist nervously, wishing she had some way to express her anguish that wouldn't reveal her. This went against all of her rules. This was _horrible_. Lisa shouldn't even be talking to him. She should have gone to the police from the beginning, crazy or not. But, here she was, going on a tipsy stroll with him on a cruise, and feeling compelled, and _drawn_, to get into a hot tub with him. Was she a teenager again?

"No."

The words came out weaker than Lisa had wanted as she had been unable to put her whole heart into mustering the force she needed to convince him. Jackson smirked, shifted slightly, and held out his hand.

"No," she managed, with slightly more force than before.

Jackson's face twisted into a mixture of a frown and a scowl as he stared at her. She crossed her arms, bringing herself comfort, and hopefully showing him that she meant business. Unfortunately, Lisa barely saw him move before she was flooded with a wave of warm water. She squealed out in horror, jumping back and pawing at her eyes to restore her vision. Jackson was leaning half-way out of the hot tub and smirking at her with drowsy eyelids. He looked completely pleased.

"Now you'll _have_ to come in," he purred. "You're already wet."

Lisa scoffed, wringing the water out of her shirt. This man… was infuriating! Lisa knew quite well that he was trying to be charming. He was trying to use sexual innuendos to bring forth her anger, pushing her to her limits, or to make her embarrassed. Lisa couldn't recall the last time she had a man pursue her like this.

She looked up at him, fully intending on shouting a few obscenities at him and giving him a piece of her mind, when all of her anger melted away. It was the most she could do not smile and force her face to stay contorted with rage. He was clutching his sides, barely breathing, because he was laughing so hard. He maintained his grip on the side of the hot tub; it was the only thing keeping him in. But his blue eyes were hidden behind those high cheeks as bout after bout of laughter escaped him.

"It's not funny!" Lisa shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

She was breathing deeply to try to restrain her own laughter. It was hard to remember the horrible things Jackson had done, or even imagine the other crimes he had committed in the past, when he was laughing like a child. He pointed a finger at her and Lisa couldn't help but snicker as he tried to speak.

"You… You look like a drowned rat!"

Now Lisa couldn't handle it. She, too, found herself giving in to the moment and laughing so hard that she was doubled over where she stood.

"Well, you're one to talk!" she shouted back.

The two of them paused, and then continued their laughter at her poor insult. Jackson motioned once more for her to come over, his laughter dying down. He took a few deep breaths, and then he was back to his usual composure, only now he wore a calm smile.

"Come in."

It came out as a soft pleading, and Lisa found herself giving in to the temptation of him. She took off her clothes at a decent pace. She didn't want him to think that she was desperate to join him in the hot tub when, in reality, her speed was attributed to the fact that she didn't want to chicken out. But, Lisa didn't strip quickly. She wanted to tease him as he had teased her and it seemed to be working. Lisa watched Jackson watch her every move. She was so intimidated. This moment seemed too intimate for her liking and now she was just going to hop into the tub with this… this killer? Lisa pushed the fogging thoughts to the very depths of her mind, hiding them from herself for the time being. She could blame the alcohol. What would a little fun hurt in her quest to get to him?

Jackson watched her approach and scooted to the side to allow her to have room to sit next to him. Lisa, on the other hand, had different ideas. She got in and sat herself promptly across from him. While she was going against all of her own rules by even talking to him, and certainly something inside of her had snapped when she brought herself to getting into the hot tub with him, Lisa was determined to show some restraint. She hadn't gotten this far by giving in to every one of his whims and she certainly wasn't about to let herself get deeper into trouble. She would _not_ let her judgment become clouded. Jackson laughed.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes," Lisa replied coolly as she splashed a bit of water on her hair and pushed it back from her face. "I happen to have a good sense of right and wrong. I have boundaries. I have rules."

Jackson laughed again.

"You're serious? Impeccable sense of right and wrong you have there, Leese. Not turning me into the police… not even mentioning me or Gabriel to another person… having drinks with me and going on walks. I can see how strongly you're willing to fight for those convictions!" Jackson shouted with a fist in the air for emphasis. "But you've been convinced to get into a hot tub with me…"

"I've… had a few drinks."

"Sure. Blame it on the alcohol, Leese. _Let loose. Have fun_! If this was your last night alive, which it is, wouldn't you want to be spending it having a little fun?"

He gave her a smoldering look and Lisa chuckled.

"Not with _you_."

"And just why not?"

"Because you're a _killer_!" she whispered harshly.

Jackson reclined in his seat, swirling his hands around on the top of the water between them.

"And we're back to this," he muttered. "I'm just saying, Leese, you're not too convincing when you decide to hang around with a _killer_."

"Fine," she commented, standing, "I'll leave."

Their feet became tangled beneath the water and while Jackson tried to move out of Lisa's warpath, she was simply too flustered to watch her step. She tripped over his lanky legs, overcorrected herself, and toppled backward.

"Woah!" Jackson shouted.

His hands shot out to protect himself from the damage her limbs and weight would cause him if she landed on him. He grabbed at her hips, the closest part of her to him, and while he didn't completely break her fall, he did direct her to a course that didn't involve her falling from the tub. Lisa plopped down half on Jackson's left leg and half on the seat beside him. Her head, unfortunately, hit the edge as she fell into the seat leaning back. A young couple off in the distance giggled at the spectacle, but continued on without a second glance. Water rocked in the tub, splashing over the edges, and both of them were re-soaked at the wave brought on by Lisa's drop. Lisa clutched her head, eyes pinched shut.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

Lisa thought she could almost detect a hint of worry laced in his voice. She took a few deep breaths and then nodded, opening her eyes.

"I think next time, you shouldn't have so many drinks," Jackson murmured.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not drunk. Your legs got in my way."

Still, she wasn't entirely convinced. And it was just then that Lisa realized how close the two of them really were to one another. His hands were still strong and steady against her hips and his legs were brushing lightly against hers beneath the water. She scooted herself from his lap, sitting now completely in the space beside him, but not standing just yet. Her head was still reeling. Jackson caught on to her movements and released his grip on her, though he didn't move his legs. They stared at each other in silence while Lisa caught her breath. Jackson reached up from the water and brushed back a strand of Lisa's hair that now clung to her cheek. Lisa felt butterflies well up in her stomach telling her to flee. Not because of what Jackson had done. Not because he was a killer or because he was violent. No, Lisa's instincts were telling her to run because this man was getting too close. Mentally and Physically. His hand never left the side of her face. The contrast was sobering. Could his soft touch erase the horrible memories of his rough touch from before? Lisa closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself. She didn't have much experience when it came to men either way. She always pushed them away. And wouldn't it figure that one who seemed to want her had such a troubled past? She opened her eyes a heartbeat later and Jackson was terrifyingly close. The mask he was wearing now was one Lisa had never seen him wear before and it scared her. She knew that look. Lust.

"Don't kiss me," she breathed, no force or conviction behind her voice.

"Why?"

He smirked at the question, but didn't continue advancing. Lisa didn't try to pull away. She wasn't sure that her body agreed with her mind in any sense. If it did, then how did she end up here? How were they this close? She could feel his warm breath on her face and the pad of his thumb slowly making move against her jaw line. The combination of liquor, the warm water swirling around them, and the warmth building within her, made Lisa want to stay here forever.

"You scare me."

Lisa felt his fingers stop moving and everything seemed to stop. After a few seconds and Lisa's fear that she had enraged him subsided, Lisa saw him smile. It was a charming, childish, smile like the ones he had given her over drinks at the Tex Mex. Then he became serious once more and his fingers resumed their motion. Lisa couldn't even fathom what he was thinking. He was so… mysterious. The layers of him never ended. Could she forgive herself for this in the morning?

"You lie, even to yourself," he whispered. "If I scared you, you would have been long gone, or at least attempting to gouge my eyes out."

She watched his eyes wander down to her lips once more and then back up. She wondered how long he had wanted to kiss her. He knew so much about her and he had watched her for so long. Perhaps he had gotten attached somewhere along the way. Anger would explain his rash actions before, but… attachment. Obsession… could those explain his odd behavior now? His lack of conviction in killing Lisa? He inched closer once more and Lisa stayed still.

"Don't kiss me," she whispered once more.

And, just like that, Lisa found that all of her "conviction" and her "rules" flooded from her body. Right now, she didn't have a care in the world. And, just like that, Lisa found that Jackson was right. She _did_ lie, especially to herself.

Jackson ignored her command and closed the gap between them. He pulled her in gently with the hand he had kept near her jaw and pressed his lips tentatively against hers. Lisa didn't move. She was shocked. Scared. Confused. But, her body knew exactly what to do. She leaned in further, pressing her lips against his to match the force. He moved his lips against hers and Lisa reveled in the softness of his touch. He could certainly surprise her with his hidden gentility. And in an instant, Lisa decided she, too, wanted to surprise him. She reached up and laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her and scooting herself nearly into his lap once more. She felt, more than heard, Jackson chuckle at her movements. He pulled back from her and smiled.

"I told you."

"And _I_ told _you_ not to kiss me," Lisa seethed.

"Oh shut up, Leese."

Jackson wrapped one arm around her waist and he brought the hand from her jaw down to the small of her back and hauled her up completely onto his lap. Lisa's eyes widened in fright, but Jackson held her tightly. He had wanted this since… he couldn't remember when. He had never known another woman quite like Lisa. And now, she was all his, at least for now.

He attacked her mouth with such force that Lisa thought he would suck the air right from her lungs. She was surprised when he kept his hands at bay and down on her lower back, keeping her pressed against his chest. She was surprised again when she felt Jackson nip at her bottom lip. He released her for a mere second to see her reaction and to take a look at his handy work. Lisa touched her lip, and satisfied that there wasn't any blood, smiled and captured his lips once more. She had never felt this hungry before or this enticed. Jackson's tongue came next and she greedily accepted it, tightening her grip on his hair. Jackson's hands tightened on Lisa's hips and he pulled her over to a position where she was now straddling him. He released her for air, and pulled her close, keeping her pressed against his chest. Lisa was now feeling the buzz. The buzz of being thoroughly kissed. The buzz of the alcohol and the buzz of a probable concussion. She could stay here forever. Jackson pulled her forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He was content for the first time in years.

"C'mon," he murmured. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to CloverX11… you must have sensed that I was stuck, but you certainly gave me the inspiration and the push I needed to continue! I'm sure you recognize your influence. Thank you!  
>And, thank you to everyone for continuing to read and review! I'm terribly sorry for the time I've taken between posts. I keep hitting masses of writer's block, and then I go to work on my novel. I appreciate you all sticking with me through this and I hope it didn't disappoint!<p> 


	11. Trapped in the Spider's Web

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

It's about to get slightly racy so… just a heads up. Not looking to offend!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

**Trapped in the Spider's Web**

Lisa was in awe at Jackson's gentility. They had walked together in cool silence, Jackson keeping one hand on Lisa's shoulder, playing with the towel he had given her. She swayed on her feet slightly in the elevator, but found a surprising support in Jackson. She giggled. He picked her up with ease once they had gotten off of the elevator on her floor and he carried her to her room, swaying gently with the boat, but keeping his balance. His lips felt like soft flutters against hers, not as wild and unbridled as they had been just moments before. Lisa couldn't help but wonder how he was… Was Jackson normally this gentle? Or was he insatiable and hungry? Would this be soft and slow or more like the quickie he had teased Lisa about on the Red Eye?

At the sound of the door clicking, Lisa opened her eyes, her lips still locked with Jackson's. How he had managed to hold her and open the door was a mystery to her, but she didn't care. Right now, the two of them were gazing intently at one another until Jackson set Lisa back on her feet.

"Go in," he murmured softly.

Lisa obediently made her way into the room, tossing the towel over towards the bathroom. Jackson entered slowly behind her, shutting the door and locking it behind them. He reached over and cut on a small lamp, lending the room a soft yellow glow. He meandered over to Lisa's bed, shedding his own towel in the same way Lisa had.

"Drink?" she offered with a chuckle.

Jackson shook his head and pointed to the bed.

"Come here," he ordered, his voice husky with lust.

Lisa felt her stomach flutter with anticipation. Her feet began moving of their own will. Lisa felt like she was watching herself go to him. Submitting to him. He pulled her into his arms and immediately began kissing her neck. Lisa felt her skin prick with goose bumps, a chill running up her spine in excitement. This was so _bad_. But that's what made her want it. She was a rule follower. She did whatever she could to make _others_ happy. But, this was just for her. She moaned out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He laughed against her throat and tossed her back roughly onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and Lisa paused, memories flooding back to her. Jackson pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

"Stop?"

"No… Let me."

She took a deep breath and then gently turned Jackson over onto his back, straddling his hips. He smirked.

"A girl after my own heart," Jackson cooed, playing with the edges of her bathing suit.

Lisa slowly slid down the straps, revealing her breasts to him. Jackson sat up enough to grab Lisa's arms and pull her down onto him. The feel of her nipples against his bare chest was like ecstasy. Lisa felt herself moving lower, stripping Jackson of his swim trunks and revealing the one true sign of his want.

"In a hurry?" he asked as she stripped off her own bathing suit and climbed back onto the bed beside him.

"Would you prefer I slow down…?"

Lisa traced a finger lightly along a scar on his lower stomach and inched her way precariously lower.

"I'm no gentleman, Leese."

That, Lisa knew. What she didn't anticipate was her own drive to become this close with Jackson. She smiled and flipped herself up onto his hips once more. Jackson placed his hands on the tops of her thighs, rubbing gently. Lisa could tell he wanted her, and it made her that much more excited. This was different. She was in control and she wanted _him_. She leaned down and kissed him deeply once more before leaning back. Jackson watched in awe as Lisa kept one hand on his chest and used the other to expertly guide him into her. She closed her eyes as he slowly penetrated her, a mixture of pain and pleasure written on her face. She had never felt like this with anyone else. She felt completed. She felt empowered. Lisa lowered herself completely, sitting still on Jackson's hips. He had long-since stopped rubbing her thighs and now kept a strong grip on her hips. Lisa opened her eyes to look down on him. He attempted to shift beneath her, to rock his hips and create friction, but Lisa pulled herself up and out of his reach. Jackson moaned out.

"You're just as much into torture as I am, Leese. I'm shocked."

"If we're going to do this, _Jack_, I'm in control."

Jackson smirked, resuming his rubbing on her thighs.

"Yes ma'am."

Content with his answer and not feeling able to wait any longer, Lisa lowered herself onto him once more. She watched as Jackson's eyes closed in pleasure. She leaned down, rubbing herself against his chest and bringing him just to the edge of her, before rocking back again, pushing him as far inside of her as she could. She never knew it could feel this good, this fulfilling. Jackson was perfect.

"Yes!" she shouted, moving her hips back and forth on his.

Jackson kept his steely grip on her hips as she moved, occasionally guiding her to a different movement or a new pace. Lisa bent over, bracing herself against the bed and kissing Jackson. Just as his tongue pushed on past her lips, he took her control, moving in and out of her as he held her close to his chest. She cried out in pleasure, feeling the heat building within her. Jackson drove into her at a pace that made Lisa clutch fistfuls of the comforter and hold her breath. And then he slowed down, grabbing a handful of her hair and bringing her neck to his mouth. He kissed her agonizingly slow, swirling his tongue around bits of skin. As if he could sense Lisa's approaching protest, he pulled her lips back to his and picked up his pace. She cried out against his lips, not able to help it, as her climax threw her over the edge.

"Lisa," he called out against her lips.

His breathing was erratic and his face almost pained.

"Yes," she huffed against his cheek. "Yes."

"Lisa!" he called out, his finger tips digging into her hips and pressing her as close to him as he could muster.

And, just like that, the world exploded around both of them. Lisa could feel herself contract around him once more as his own breath hitched and he released himself into her. The flood of feeling bleached Lisa's world with light as she let herself fall over onto her side beside him.

"Lisa," he murmured once more.

And, when Lisa looked over, he was still there, but now they had somehow gotten beneath the covers.

"I hate to be a stick in the mud, when you're sleeping so peacefully, but my arm's falling asleep."

Lisa looked down, and sure enough, she had been asleep on his arm. Her eyes widened, immediately sobering her up, and she threw herself away from him, trying desperately to cover herself with the remnants of the sheets. Jackson looked confused, but chuckled at her.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Jackson cocked his head to the side, amused, but not willing to answer her question. Not yet. Not until he watched the different emotions and scenarios cross her mind. Lisa inspected herself. She was in a pair of pajamas, meaning at some point she had change clothes… or _he_ had changed them for her. She shuddered as she looked over at him. He seemed naked beneath the sliver of the comforter that covered him.

"Oh god," she cried out. "No."

Jackson smirked, affirming Lisa's suspicions.

"How… You… You bastard!"

She bolted up from her spot on the floor and pressed herself against the wall.

"You're disgusting!"

"That's not how it seemed last night," he purred.

Lisa mocked a gag.

"How could you?"

"Well, if Joe never explained the birds and the bees… you see, when a man and a woman-"

"Oh shut up!"

Jackson gripped his sides as he laughed.

"Get out! Before I call the cops!"

"Leese," he cooed between laughs. "Leese, calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down, _Jack?"

"Nothing happened," he sputtered. "Well, aside from-"

"What do you _mean_ nothing happened…?"

"Wait. What do _you_ think happened…?" he asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, don't be disgusting."

"You had a wet dream about me, Leese," he commented, placing his arms behind his head. "I'm flattered."

Lisa felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside. She had never felt so ashamed. Had she _really_ had that much to drink?

"Leese," she heard him call from the distance.

"Just leave," she sighed quietly.

"Scout's honor," he said, seemingly outside of the door. "Nothing happened. We walked down to the elevator, remember? Then you passed out."

"Then why am I in different clothes and _why_ in the world are you naked? And _why_ are you in my bed?"

She heard a thud of Jackson pressing his head against the door. She imagined him becoming frustrated. She was right. He sighed.

"I know you like to think I'm this horrible monster of a person, out to murder children across the globe. You probably think I am the sole cause for wars and world hunger, human trafficking, whatever. But Christ, Leese, I'm not _that_ low."

She didn't answer, wondering if he was telling the truth. She heard him grumble. Silence followed, and then she heard the click of the door unlocking and opening.

"No! Wait!" she called out, flinging the bathroom door open.

Jackson stood, propping the door open with his foot as he leaned back on the wall across from the bathroom, his arms folded across his chest. He smirked when Lisa emerged.

"Now," he commented, shutting the door once more and locking it. "Quit acting like a child and let me explain."

Lisa lowered her head in shame, feeling her heart tug with guilt.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now. Like I said, you passed out in the elevator. The doors opened and some middle-aged husky woman seemed really concerned, so, she of course interjected herself in the situation. Luckily, she was a nurse and believed me when I said I was your boyfriend."

Lisa felt herself blush once more and Jackson smiled, but didn't comment.

"Anyway, I told her you'd had a lot to drink tonight, and she wanted to alert the on-ship medics… I couldn't have _that_ happening, so I told her I'd take you there myself, right now. So I hefted you up onto my shoulder and just… brought you back to the room."

"I could've died!"

Jackson chuckled.

"You were fine, Leese. You really hadn't had that much to drink and the hit on your head wasn't that serious. I think you just had too much excitement for one day. Besides, yesterday wasn't when you were supposed to die. Today is."

Lisa rolled her eyes and Jackson winked.

"You're unbelievable."

"Is that why you dream about me, Leese?"

He reached out to touch her and she pulled away. He laughed.

"Was it any good?"

Lisa huffed and pushed past him back towards the small kitchen area.

"So, why are my clothes changed and why were you naked?"

Lisa involuntarily peeked at him over her shoulder, making sure he was clothed now. Jackson was wearing a simple pair of black boxers.

"First of all, I wasn't naked. I've been like _this_," he gestured to his boxers, "all night. You were just in such a fluster you didn't notice."

Lisa flicked on the small coffee pot and sighed as the comforting smell of coffee filled her nose.

"Second of all, at around…four am, you decided you were going to sit up and puke all over the bed."

Lisa's mouth dropped open and she wanted to hide. She could tell by his tone and the look on his face that he was serious. She was so embarrassed. She had let herself get out of control.

"That's why the comforter is thrown on the floor. And, unfortunately for you, you did _not_ miss your bathing suit."

He nodded to the comforter, where, sure enough, a strap of her bathing suit was peeking out from beneath the mangled mess.

"I managed to get you to drink some water and got you into the bathroom to change. My back was turned, I swear."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at him, but still felt ashamed.

"We got you all cleaned up and back into bed, and now here we are. Docked, by the way."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No problem," he commented nonchalantly. "You might want to leave a note for housekeeping though."

"Why?"

Now, Jackson couldn't hold back.

"I've never seen so much vomit come from such a tiny woman in my entire life!"

Lisa watched in horror as he pointed at the pile of clothes and the comforter on the floor and laughed, his eyes pinching shut.

"I'll show you tiny!"

She dove after him, her red hair flung back in a knotted mess behind her.

"No!"

Jackson grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, pinning her in a bear hug against his chest. Lisa squirmed and Jackson just laughed, his chest rumbling against her.

"You're too serious, Leese! Laugh!"

"It's not funny! It's embarrassing!"

Jackson pressed his chin down on top of her head and tightened his grip so Lisa could barely even breathe.

"So you threw up all over yourself and the bed. It's no big deal," he cooed, still laughing softly.

Lisa tried her best to pry herself from him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you take a moment to lighten up! See this is funny!"

"It's not! It's disgusting, like you!"

That sent Jackson over the edge and he held her away from him for a moment, anger written on his face. Lisa held her breath, waiting for his retaliation. She was waiting for him to release her arms and place that tight grip around her neck and strangle her until she died. What a funny way to end it all. Would she ever _not_ be afraid of him…? Instead, Jackson surprised her when a wicked smile beamed on his face and he pounced on her. His hands were everywhere, squeezing and jabbing, until Lisa screamed out.

"Stop it!" she wheezed between laughs. "I can't breathe!"

Well, this wasn't how she imagined suffocating. Jackson continued to tickle her. Somehow he knew every sensitive spot, including that one at the small of her back, which really made her jump.

"Alright! Alright!"

Lisa braced herself against the ground, trying to curl into a ball and trying to hide herself from him. For such a serious killer, Jackson seemed playful and lighthearted. If Jackson could manage to be silly every now and then, maybe Lisa _should_ lighten up.

"It's funny!" she shouted.

He stopped tickling her and sat back on his heels, catching his own breath.

"Glad we came to an agreement."

"You're an asshole," Lisa laughed, still keeping up her defensive stance.

Jackson poked her once more in the side and Lisa squeaked out.

"Stop it!"

"Okay."

Jackson held out his hand for her and Lisa hesitantly took it. Together they stood up. She wandered to the kitchen and fixed them both a cup of coffee. She handed it to him and as she took a sip, she looked him over.

"Are _you_ ticklish?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Lisa. I don't partake in tickle wars, so…"

"What do you call what just happened?"

Lisa smiled while he searched for an answer.

"In order to have a tickle war, Leese, you've got to have competition. Someone to fight against. You didn't exactly put up a fight."

Jackson took a sip of his coffee, his eyebrows raised and his hand on his hip in an arrogant stance.

"Well, you still didn't answer my question," she murmured, gently setting down her coffee and approaching him.

Jackson swallowed his coffee and held up the mug.

"I'm holding a scalding hot liquid, Leese."

"So, that's a yes, then?"

"That's a warning. Fun-time is over for now…"

Lisa jolted and Jackson twitched slightly, his coffee sloshing in the mug.

"You're ticklish!" Lisa roared.

"I'm a man," he huffed. "I have sensitive spots. That's all."

Lisa continued laughing.

"Come on, Jackson. It's _funny_."

Jackson set down his coffee and walked away, heading towards the small closet near the door where his swim trunks hung. Lisa crept up behind him and grabbed him by his waist, squeezing and rubbing her fingers up to his ribs in a fluttering motion. Jackson jumped, a laugh escaping his throat in shame, and then he turned on her.

"Now you've asked for it…"

"No!"

Lisa, laughing, took off into the room with Jackson close behind her. He grabbed her wrist and then they both froze at the pounding on the door.

"Lisa!"

Jackson rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Lisa!" followed by more banging.

"Gabriel," Jackson told her. "He probably thinks I've murdered you since I've been gone all night…"

Lisa cocked her head. Jackson pressed a finger to her lips and then snuck over to the door.

"Jackson… if you're in there and you've hurt her…"

"Jackson," Lisa whispered. "Just answer the door."

Jackson motioned for her to come closer, and Lisa obliged.

"Open the door. Tell him you haven't seen me."

"Why?"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"How would _you_ like a babysitter…?"

Lisa sighed and then opened the door.

"Oh thank god," Gabriel sighed. "Can I come in?"

"No," Lisa stated flatly. "I just woke up. I want to go out and explore the town. I _do_ have a life, you know."

Jackson could _feel_ Gabriel's frustration from his position in the bathroom.

"Have you seen Jackson…?"

"Not since I ran into him at the bar."

"I thought he…"

"Clearly, he hasn't," Lisa stated, letting a spare laughter slip.

"Clearly," Gabriel muttered. "Look. Just… be careful, okay? I saw you two together last night."

Lisa looked down at her feet.

"Don't forget how dangerous he is."

"I'm fine, Gabriel."

"Just-"

"I've got to get dressed."

Lisa shut the door slowly, praying Gabriel got the hint. She leaned in and watched him through the peephole. He looked pissed and more than suspicious, but after a few seconds, he turned and walked back down the hall.

"I'd better get going…"

"I thought you wanted to get rid of him," Lisa commented, confused.

Jackson had put his swim trunks back on and has finger combed his hair. He looked fine.

"I did. But unless you plan on spending the day in this room or letting me watch you change," Jackson let the end of his sentence drop off and Lisa rolled her eyes. He smirked. "Then, I'm going to go and change."

He walked to the door and Lisa shuffled out of his way, awkwardly. He opened the door and stepped out as if he wasn't going to say another word, but then he paused and looked at her over his shoulder. She had a look of slight sadness on her face that, for Jackson, said it all.

"It must've been one hell of a dream," he purred.

And just as Lisa was about to shout out at him, he swiftly turned and shut the door. Lisa could still hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jackson loved pressing her buttons. He loved getting under her skin. He loved that she became so bothered by simple things like a dream or flustered by the fact that he had to help her get cleaned up last night. But, then again, Jackson had a strange feeling. If any other target or any other woman could have vomited and Jackson would have been disgusted. He would have left her in that instant. And, if any other woman came on to him like Lisa had last night, drunk and concussed or not, Jackson wasn't sure he could have been honest enough to just put her in bed. He really was that horrible person Lisa imagined him as. But, with Lisa, he somehow had another side. He had a softer more lighthearted side. This woman would be his downfall. And, arriving at the room he shared with Gabriel, Jackson already missed her.<p>

Jackson pushed his card key into the slot and opened the door. He heard Gabriel speaking in hushed tones out on the balcony.

"No, no," Gabriel commented. "He's back… I can't talk about it now."

Jackson heard a cell phone snap shut and then Gabriel emerged from the suite's balcony.

"You're back! Where have you been?"

"Since when did you become my mother, Gabe?"

"Since you have an unhealthy obsession with a passenger on this ship that you may or may not have _killed_."

"I haven't seen Lisa since she ran into me at the bar. I spent the night with some blonde bimbo down in a tiny room on the 3rd floor."

"Is _she_ alive?"

Jackson paused, appeared to be thinking.

"Yeah… I think so, yeah."

"Jackson, do you understand how serious this is?"

Jackson waved a hand in the air, dismissing Gabriel's concerns.

"I was kidding."

He pulled on a pair of pants and a deep navy t-shirt. Peering at himself in a mirror over a dresser, he mussed his hair until he was content.

"Going somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. I'm going out. This _is_ a vacation, Gabriel. You should lighten up! Stop being so serious!"

Gabriel watched as Jackson bounced out of the room without another word. Gabriel pulled out his phone again and dialed quickly.

"Alicia. Yeah, sorry."

_"Where was he?"_

"He was gone all night. He said he spent it with some woman…"

_"Lisa Reisert?"_

"No, not Lisa. Though, I do suspect he's lying. She's dangerous, Alicia."

_"What do you think, Gabriel?"_

"I think she's going to try to kill him."

Gabriel listened as Alicia sighed into the phone.

_"She's not a threat to him. You know that."_

"I've talked to her. She's pretty angry that Jackson tried to murder her and her father. She sees him as a threat to the _world_. I've been having meetings with her to persuade her to not go to the police with the information she has… Jackson has been telling her about the Order…"

_"What does she know?"_

"It's hard to be sure. Maybe if I can talk to her some more I can figure out what he's told her. Either way, Alicia. She's a danger."

_"Don't make a move on her just yet. I want to know what she knows. See if you can record something for me, Gabriel."_

"I'll try, Alicia."

_"Thank you for looking out for him, Gabriel. I knew I could trust you with his recovery."_

"Of course, Alicia. I'll report in soon."

Gabriel shut the phone, cursing the kink in his plan. How was he going to get Lisa to sound like a threat to Alicia, the Order, and to Jackson? It would be especially hard with Lisa's new approach to Jackson. He _knew_ they had spent the night together. Lisa was nothing but a harlot in disguise and he knew it. With them spending so much time together, it was going to be harder to get her to admit something and harder for Gabriel to be manipulative. He swore again before grabbing his sunglasses and wallet from the end table and heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know. I'm an evil little tease… lol I hope you all didn't mind the playfulness between the two of them. I just sort of want to show how they can be with each other if they just lighten up and let each other have an effect. Also… Gabriel's building up for something… Not going to say what, though! :D Next chapter: Jackson and Lisa out on the town… I wonder what shenanigans will ensue!


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know it took me a while to update, but I have been in Texas for a while for my sorority's national convention and I only had access to my phone… I hope you forgive me!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

**Revelations**

Lisa looked at the dark circles under her eyes and sighed. If being around Jackson was taking such a toll on her, why did it feel so… right? She grabbed a tube of foundation and squirted just a bit on the tip of her right pointer finger. She dabbed it under her eyes, using gentle motions to blend the makeup. The door to the bathroom opened and Lisa jumped back, grabbing her hot curling iron in defense with a squeal.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lisa questioned, clutching her chest.

Jackson leaned casually against the door frame, staring at her.

"You've got a bit of…" he pointed at her eyes.

Lisa groaned, put down the curling iron, and returned to smoothing in the last of her foundation around her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," she groaned. "You scared me half to death."

He glared at him out of the corner of her eye and Jackson just shrugged.

"And I suppose you were going to do some serious damage with that curling iron, Leese?"

"Well, maybe I was!"

She whirled around and placed her hand on her hip. They glared at one another for an intense moment before Jackson chuckled and pointed at the scattered mess of product on the bathroom counter.

"No need to get all dolled up for me, Leese," he mocked.

"Oh, as if," she spat. "I happen to take pride in my appearance, Jackson."

Jackson simply smiled at her until Lisa returned to primping herself.

"All I'm saying is that I've seen you in pretty much every condition, Leese."

Lisa paused and considered his statement. She looked at him in the mirror and he raised an eyebrow in question. She could see that he could probably guess what the sudden change in her expression was from, but he wasn't going to indulge. Of course Lisa had to bring it up on her own.

"Have you ever…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't want to know."

Lisa averted her eyes from his and began focusing on her mascara.

"Oh yes you do. Or, you wouldn't have asked."

"Fine," she muttered, putting down her mascara and turning to him. "Have you ever… you know…"

Jackson laughed.

"You can't even say it!" He stepped into the tiny bathroom, invading her space and filling her nostrils with his scent. He smelled lightly of chlorine, aftershave, and something else Lisa couldn't quite describe. He smelled so good and Lisa was beginning to get worried when Jackson paused right in front of her.

"You mean, have I ever watched you undress?" he asked, his tone husky and low.

As if to add force to his words, Jackson raked his eyes over her form. Lisa pressed herself back against the counter, willing some sort of space to appear between them. She wasn't sure how she could handle him, or even if she _wanted_ to resist him.

"You mean," he continued, his voice husky and thick, "Have I ever seen you naked?"

Jackson took another step closer so that their noses nearly touched. Lisa could feel his hot breath caressing her lips gently. She could feel the heat emanating from him as their skin grazed. He drove her insane with want without even touching her. His pale blue eyes were locked with hers and Lisa felt that this was the closest, most honest, that Jackson had ever been with her in the short time she had known him. Right now, Lisa felt as if the old cliché was true and that she could really look into his soul. What a tortured soul it was.

"Answer me."

It came out so quietly that Lisa had thought she had imagined it. She thought she had just been having visions from her intense dream last night. But, when Lisa felt Jackson's chest press just ever-so-slightly closer to her own, she knew this to be real.

"Yes," she murmured.

Jackson smirked.

"Surprisingly, no…"

Again, for effect, Jackson let his eyes slide lower. At some point, his hand had raised up to where he mirrored their time together in the lavatory on the plane. His thumb toyed with the edge of Lisa's blouse, just barely exposing the scarred skin beneath it. Lisa could feel her heart racing, her own breath coming out in raspy tufts. She _wanted_ him to touch her. She wanted _him_. And, as if sensing her want, Jackson pulled his eyes back up to hers, still smirking.

"But god, I've wanted to."

That was all it took. Lisa couldn't contain her lust any longer. She wanted more of their playfulness from last night. She wanted to feel his lips devouring hers, his tongue exploring her own, and his hands as they discovered her body. She wanted more of what she had dreamt last night. She wanted that to be a reality. So, Lisa, in a flurry, crushed herself up against Jackson, pinning him against the opposite wall and capturing his lips with her own. Jackson wasted no time in kissing her back. The hunger was equal in force, if not more from his end. He ran his hands up into her freshly curled hair and tugged it back, exposing her neck to him. He ran his tongue along her neck up to her jaw line, a low, primal, growl coming from deep within him.

"I want you to want this," he murmured against her skin.

"Who said I didn't?" she gasped out, just as he nipped at her ear.

"That's why I didn't just throw you down last night, though God, you…"

He stood back up and devoured her lips once more, tugging her head close to him and using his other hand to press her pelvis up against his own. Lisa had never felt so alive. By being here with him, a killer, attempted murderer, known "bad boy," Lisa felt invigorated. She also knew his life was in her hands. It gave her a sense of power, but at the same time, Lisa could feel its sobering effects. She had to know.

"Jackson," she whispered out as he slowly removed her shirt.

"Hm?" he murmured, tossing it casually on the floor near the toilet.

He swiftly picked her up, greedily attacking her mouth once more. Lisa opened her eyes, trying to focus, and realized her was carrying her to the bed. God, she wanted this. Jackson set her down gently and stood above her, taking in every inch of her newly-exposed flesh.

"Jackson," Lisa started, stronger this time.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking off his own shirt.

"Wait," she commented as he climbed on top of her.

He smirked.

"Wait?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Oh…?"

He kissed the hand Lisa had raised up to his shoulder, placing gentle pecks against her palm.

"What would make you stop killing?"

Jackson froze and his eyes turned icy. He locked gazes with Lisa and she tried to pull her hand away as he increased pressure.

"What?"

"Nevermind," she said, smiling, reaching up to touch his hair.

Jackson grabbed Lisa's hand and straddled her waist.

"No. You tell me. What did you mean…?"

"It's nothing, really."

Now, Jackson was angry. His face contorted for a moment before he pinned Lisa's hands to her sides and leaned over her.

"Is that what you think is happening here? Hm?"

"Jackson I-"

"That's what he told you, isn't it? Did Gabriel tell you I've lost it? Gone insane? You're working together to get me out."

He roughly slammed Lisa's hands back before he jumped off of her.

"What?" Lisa asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I'll fucking kill him. And you!"

"That's not what happened!"

He leaned down and picked up his shirt and withdrew a knife from his pocket. Lisa scurried back on the bed, temporarily succumbing to her fear. This was not at all how she imagined the conversation going. She simply wanted to broach the subject so that she could find out a better way to help him. She wanted to know if there was any real hope before she sacrificed herself for him. She didn't want to follow through with Gabriel's idea of simply executing Jackson, especially not now that she was getting to know him. If her being with him distracted him enough and helped to suppress the rage that caused him a loose cannon, Lisa wanted to know that. But, she hadn't meant to inspire new crazy ideas in his head about another conspiracy involving her.

"Jackson, just listen-"

He pointed the knife at her and closed the space between him and the bed. He grabbed Lisa's ankle and dragged her to the end of the bed. Lisa screamed out and managed to claw his bare shoulder.

"We're back here, huh?" she shouted, kicking out at his leg. "Let go of me you asshole!"

Jackson growled and increased his pressure on her ankle. Lisa cringed, but sat up and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"You're a coward! You can't even let me explain what I _meant_!"

Jackson was huffing, glaring at her. They seemed to be at a standoff at the moment. Lisa knew, or at least hoped, that he couldn't bring himself to kill her, like Gabriel had said. But, now Lisa feared she had broken that trust and she wouldn't be able to report back to Gabriel that Jackson was fixed, so to speak.

"Explain, then. It better be good, Leese, or I fulfill my promise to kill you today."

She shoved him off of her and sat up on the bed, pulling the sheets around herself. The mood was ruined. Of course.

"I have no idea what you mean about Gabriel and I working together. I don't even particularly _like_ the guy," she lied.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her.

"You seem to like calling him a lot."

"Oh! Are we in middle school, Jackson? Are you _jealous_? If you want to know, he's worried about me getting so cozy to you."

Jackson rolled his eyes, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. He really didn't want to hurt Lisa. But he _couldn't_ take her betrayal. Anyone but her. He had a sinking suspicion that she was lying. He knew how Gabriel was, and Gabriel had been acting suspicious since Alicia had pulled them aside and told them to go on this little trip to clear Jackson's head. Jackson was never good at trusting people, and this simply proved that he couldn't. He had let his guard down with Lisa. In pursuing her, he had opened himself up to be vulnerable for any form of attack. He looked down at her, disgusted when she spoke.

"Yes, he did mention that you'd been somewhat of… a loose cannon lately," Lisa murmured.

Jackson growled.

"But," she continued, "As far as I know, he's just… worried about you."

Jackson laughed.

"You're too trusting, Lisa. What have you told him about me? Hm?"

He inched closer to her once more.

"Nothing! You're insane!"

"So they tell me!" he shouted.

"God you're so… so… frustrating!"

Lisa glared up at him, pushing back tears. She wasn't sure if she was sad or terrified of him. She just wanted to _help_ him. And, in the process, she had come to somewhat enjoy being around him. She never thought it would happen, but after their moments last night, she felt a sort of friendship emerging with Jackson. And now it was all gone to shit. She knew Jackson wouldn't willingly accept her help or Gabriel's, just as Gabriel had said. Jackson was too proud to except help when it came to issues like people coming after him. So, Lisa just wanted to prove he could be reformed and that no one needed to take action against him.

"Look. _I_ wanted to know if you could ever stop killing because I'm _me_, Jackson. Do you honestly think I can live with a killer?"

Jackson threw his head back and laughed.

"Jesus, Leese. I thought we were going to have a good fuck, not get married and start a life together," he spat, wanting to mentally cut Lisa.

That was the last straw for Lisa. She hopped up off of the bed, throwing the sheets down, and she tackled Jackson. The knife clattered across the floor and under the edge of the bed as Lisa braced her knees on either of Jackson's shoulders, forcing him down with all of her weight. He reached up, gritting his teeth and cringing, and dug his thumbs into Lisa's thighs. She slapped him.

"No!" she shouted. "You take a minute and _look_ at yourself!"

Jackson pressed harder, causing Lisa to cry out, but she slapped him twice more.

"You're being ridiculous! It's _me_!"

Jackson kept his grip on her thighs and Lisa raised her hand, waiting for more pressure when she would slap him again. She wasn't sure why he was triggered so quickly by this, but she wasn't about to let him kill her and she certainly didn't want him to go kill Gabriel. Clearly Jackson's issues stemmed from paranoia as well. Lisa couldn't blame him. In his line of work, Lisa wondered just who he actually _could_ trust.

"Are you going to listen now, or do we have to keep doing this?"

Jackson let his head fall back onto the floor with a groan.

"Typical women. All talk and questions. And betrayal. You should just grab that knife and kill me. I know that's what he's got you doing."

Lisa suppressed a gasp. Somehow he had hit the nail on the head and it terrified Lisa. Still, he was no longer fighting her, so Lisa wasn't sure if he actually believed what he had just said. She would _not_ let him know of the plans from their organization to cut Jackson out of the picture if he didn't straighten up. She _could_ fix him. This was no longer just an issue of saving a life. This was a project for Lisa. Jackson had seen her at her most vulnerable, and now she was seeing him at his. She couldn't let him down, whether he wanted her to leave him alone or not.

"I am _not_," she murmured.

"What's he offered you to kill me? No, wait. Probably not much, considering I tried to kill you and your father. He probably told you tales of my past, horror stories, too."

"No," Lisa huffed, placing her hands on her hips and catching her breath while looking down on him. He looked pitiful. "He told me you are dangerous. That I… caused this."

"And now you feel guilty? Typical, Leese. It was bound to happen."

"Well, he told me there was a chance you might _not_ kill me..."

He lifted his head now, to look at her.

"So that's why you've been so… brave."

Lisa nodded, swallowing hard and hoping he didn't catch her in the lie she was spinning she couldn't allow Jackson to catch on to the original plan that Jackson was to be executed if he continued to step out of line. She needed him to believe that all of this was genuine and not some show to be put on for his own bosses. Maybe it was time for a bit of truth to seal the deal.

"And then, of course, there you are. Coming around all the time. I figured if I could somehow talk to you, diffuse it… you wouldn't kill me if you got to know me. At the same time, I wanted to find a way to fix-"

"Me," Jackson stated flatly. "I told you, Leese. Your psychoanalysis won't work on me. I'm a person. I'm me. I like what I do. In fact, I _love_ what I do. I don't need fixing. Now, let me up."

"Only if you won't try to kill me again."

"For now," he growled. "Unless you're still on me when I count to five and you don't have naughty intentions…"

Lisa scoffed and climbed off of him eliciting a chuckle from Jackson. Lisa sat back on the carpet, staring at him. He stared back, taking in her confused expression, but not saying a word. He was so stubborn and he loved to push Lisa's buttons like no one else had ever done before.

"So, there you are, back to normal again. Well," she laughed, not letting herself get angry, "as normal as _you_ can be."

Jackson cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"_Me_?" Lisa asked, clearly confused. "Where have you been the past five minutes, Jackson…?"

"Well, that's precisely what I mean, Leese. I attempt to kill you and your father. I've murdered countless others." Lisa cringed. "And I've tried to kill you at least twice on this ship, and yet you're still sitting across from me like I'm no different than anyone else."

"Well," she sighed. "Running gets old, Jackson. And, you're not as horrible as you like to think you are, or even that I used to think you were."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Lisa smiled and reached under the bed. She pulled out his knife and held it in her hand for a moment, looking it over. She really did wonder how many people he had killed with this one knife alone. She wondered how close she had come to being another number to add onto the murders accomplished with this one knife. Getting close to him was dangerous. Getting him to reform his ways and not be viewed as a liability that Gabriel could report was even farther beyond dangerous.

"I'm not sorry," Lisa whispered.

"What?"

She looked up at him, confidently, and handed him the knife.

"I'm not sorry I stopped you from killing Keefe."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to be," Jackson said, taking his knife slowly from her hand. "You're too honorable of a person, Leese."

"I'm just sorry for what it did to you."

Jackson shrugged and stood up. He held his hand out to her while his other hand sheathed his knife.

"It's not that bad, Leese."

"What do you mean?"

He fixed her messed up hair gently as if they really were a couple.

"Weren't the people who hired you mad? Your bosses?"

Jackson laughed.

"You've been reading too many crime novels, Leese. Jobs go wrong all of the time. As long as it can't be traced to them, we're fine. Security for Keefe has gone up, sure, but we'll get him one day. Maybe without the collateral damage."

Lisa thought back to the flight when Jackson mentioned all of the Keefe family would be taken out. Lisa never liked the idea of Keefe being taken out, but she certainly couldn't swallow the fact that the rest of his family would also die along with him.

"So then why are you here?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow and put his shirt back on, leading her back to the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be recuperating from all of this? Hiding out?"

Jackson handed Lisa her shirt and then began buttoning his own.

"I'm supposed to blend in, Leese. Not be conspicuous. Airlines have been alerted to my face. Boats, on the other hand…"

"So, no one's after you? You're not in trouble?"

Jackson paused and looked over at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Now, why would I be in trouble?"

"For going on a killing spree!" she shouted, slipping her shirt over her head.

Jackson laughed. He gripped the sink to steady himself.

"Gabriel _really_ is an annoyance." He sighed and straightened up to face her. "And, you're too gullible to know any better. I am here because I had to get out of America quickly. Yes, I did kill out of order. It pissed a few people off as they stood to make a great profit from the jobs. Yes, I was informed that one of my _lovely_ coworkers is considering coming for me, so to speak."

"So your bosses wanted you out of America for protection? What, are you their most prized worker or something?"

Lisa was beginning to wonder about Jackson and his involvement. Was what Gabriel told her even true? Jackson acted as if he had no cares in the world. No one was coming after him. No one had any need to be angry, except the people he stole jobs from. Even his bosses sounded like they cared for his well-being, which was quite the opposite of what Gabriel had told her. Then, from his last statement, she was also wondering about how skilled Jackson _really_ was. He smirked.

"You ask too many questions, Leese."

He nudged past her and out into the hallway once more, waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom.

"Well, you know _everything_ there is to know about me. I know nothing about you," she called from the bathroom.

She needed more information without bringing him to the edge of insanity like she had before. Now, Lisa wasn't sure who to trust. She could see Jackson being convoluted in his image of himself and his safety. She could also see Gabriel as a tricky coworker who claimed to be a friend when Jackson's feelings for him were far less than mutual. Jackson pushed his lip out in a mock pout from the doorway.

"Oh, boo hoo. Some things, Leese, are better unknown."

"And some things are better _shared_."

Jackson folded his arms across his chest and propped himself up against the wall across from the bathroom.

"Fine. Yes. I _am_ special to the Order. I am heir to the Order."

Lisa's mouth dropped open. Her brain filled with endless questions about his life, his childhood, his future. Still, she could only manage one word.

"What?"

Jackson smirked, almost shyly.

"See?"

"No, tell me more!"

Lisa turned off the light and grabbed her purse, not sure of where they would be going, but glad that he was talking to her, unveiling the truth. Jackson sighed.

"It's boring, Leese."

"No. So, did someone see the Keefe job as a sign of weakness?" Jackson just stared at her, waiting for her to continue to form her own conclusions. "You said a coworker is out to get you… You mean someone wants to take you out and take over?"

"Bingo, Leese."

"So, you had to leave America… but where are you going?"

"Ah, well, my boss figured two birds with one stone. She figured she could calm me down and stop me from drawing attention to myself all while getting me to the safety of our South American headquarters."

"There is no way. So, you don't even work for a company."

"Wrong. I do. We make pretty large profits."

Jackson opened the door for her and allowed Lisa to enter the hallway first. She was too engulfed in their conversation, her head swimming with questions, to even care about exploring right now. She walked, backwards, never taking her eyes off of Jackson's.

"Right. So… were you just sort of born in?"

Jackson laughed.

"Again, I think you watch too many crime movies, Leese."

Lisa huffed and adjusted her pace to walk beside him.

"Well, I mean, were you involved as a child?"

Jackson looked down at Lisa and felt annoyance at the amount of pity drawn on her face.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pity me."

"I'm not-"

"You were. I saw it on your face."

"I just want to know about you. What your childhood was like. What life looks like to you."

Jackson stopped and turned to face her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was born out of necessity, not out of love. I was part of a deep cover mission. My parents were involved in the founding of the Order. They _hated_ each other. But, for the sake of blending in, they had me. I was trained as a child ever since I can remember."

Lisa felt her heart drop. Jackson rolled his eyes and continued walking. Lisa caught up to him and gently grabbed his hand. Jackson tried to pull away and Lisa held fast.

"Don't do that, Lisa," he growled.

"No. I _will_. I have a heart. I _care_."

Jackson looked everywhere but at her. Lisa was steadfast in her mission. She would hold him here until he finally came to his senses and saw something else within himself. She would hold him here until he saw that he had someone who actually, legitimately, cared.

"I _care_," she repeated, renewed strength filling her voice.

"I heard you the first time," he murmured.

"Well, then get off your high horse and open up."

"I told you," he snapped, turning to face her. "What more do you want?"

"It's okay to be human, you know. To be angry. To be sad. You're just a person."

Jackson simply sighed, closing his eyes as he breathed out.

"Leese," he began.

"No, I know," she stated sadly, releasing his hand. "I'm ruining the mood _again_ and analyzing you. You hate it, I'm annoying. I got it."

She, too, sighed, and then began continuing their path down the hall towards the deck where they could get outside. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she stopped walking. Now it was Jackson's turn to hold her still.

"You _are_ annoying," Jackson whispered.

Lisa tried to pull away and Jackson pulled her closer.

"But… I like it." Lisa stilled in his arms. "I get it. I appreciate it. You've got to understand, though, it's not easy. It will never _be_ easy. This is who I am."

Lisa looked down at where his hands were linked with hers and held tightly against his chest. He released one of her hands and placed his fingers lightly on her chin, pulling her head up to face him.

"So, cheer up, Leese. I've lasted this long. I'm fine." He breathed in deeply before pecking her on the tip of her nose. Lisa shivered at the gentility in his moves. "I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I'm not used to actually trusting someone."

Lisa found herself smiling. This was certainly a step in the right direction in her book. If he could trust her, this would all be made easier.

"Well, I'm sorry for slapping you."

She reached up and grazed her fingers across his cheek.

"I don't blame you. I just… When I thought you had betrayed me, to _Gabriel_ of all people… I just lost it."

"I told you," she began, grabbing his hand and continuing on their path, "I'm not working with Gabriel. Do you honestly think I could be capable of… killing someone?"

Jackson smirked.

"You'd be surprised about the hidden dark sides within people, Leese. Including yourself."

"Well, I'm not out to get you, Jackson."

Lisa took a deep breath, glad that her last statement wasn't a lie. If Jackson found out that she really was trying to help Gabriel, he really would kill her. There would be no fighting him or saving herself. Later, Lisa would have to set up a meeting with Gabriel. She had some things she needed to clear up with him before she continued any further. For now, though, she'd try to get further into Jackson's world and make him let her in to help.

* * *

><p>The sunshine outside, and the warmth it brought, seemed to cheer up both Jackson and Lisa. Together, they seemed to be happy, this morning's mishaps in the past. They hadn't said a word since they stepped off of the boat, but Jackson seemed to have a good idea of what he wanted to do. He led them over to a small area near the boat where tourists could rent cars, bikes, etc. for their short stay if they wanted to travel farther. Jackson spoke in a low tone to a man behind the counter and passed him money. The man nodded with a smile and led them inside. Lisa was attempting to take in the scenery around them. It was so gorgeous. Lush and green. She wondered if Jackson had any plans for them to go to the beach.<p>

"There will be plenty of time for sight-seeing once we get on our way," Jackson commented.

The man handed Jackson two helmets. Lisa smiled with confusion as she took a helmet from Jackson. It still hadn't processed in her brain when Jackson sat down on a motorcycle and began attaching his own helmet. Then, Lisa froze. Jackson started up the motorcycle and stared at her expectantly.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, no."

Jackson smirked.

"You're afraid of a motorcycle?"

"Alright. As if hanging around with _you_ hasn't been life-threatening enough, you expect me to climb onto the back of one of these?"

Lisa's eyes were wide. She wasn't entirely comfortable. Back in her college days or even in high school Lisa might have jumped at the chance to ride a motorcycle with a handsome bad boy. But these days Lisa was trying to err to the side of caution and hopping onto the back of a motorcycle in a foreign country seemed crazy.

"You have a helmet," Jackson chuckled, taking it from her and situating it on top of her head.

He tightened the straps and gave her head a little pat.

"It's a brain bucket," Lisa forced out, sounding pained.

Jackson chuckled.

"You have got to be kidding me. Just get on."

"No."

Lisa crossed her arms and took a step back from the motorcycle. Jackson put the kick stand down and turned off the bike. When he stood up, Lisa felt another twinge of fear creeping in. The manager had walked inside and the other tourists were busy with pictures or rushing off to find an activity to do. Lisa didn't fear that he would hurt her, but the look in his eyes showed that he was about to do something Lisa wouldn't like.

"Don't," she whimpered.

Jackson smirked.

"Get on the bike, Leese."

"I _really_ don't want to."

"You're being dramatic. Just sit on it."

Jackson swept his hand to the side, gesturing to the bike. Lisa bit her lip as he inched closer to her.

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess I'll go visit the waterfall by myself."

Jackson pivoted and dropped himself back onto the bike. Lisa felt her gut wrench. He knew exactly how to get her. She could just feel the heat simmering off of her and the sense of triumph Jackson would get when she eventually brought herself to climb on behind him. He started the bike once more and Lisa gripped her arms, trying to keep herself in her place. When he put up the kick stand, Lisa found herself inching towards him. Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked back at the empty space behind him, teasing her.

"Last chance," he called out.

When Lisa hesitated, Jackson inched forward on the bike. Lisa called out for him to stop.

"Wait!" she called again, when he continued forward.

He was only rolling on the bike, merely pushing it forward with his feet, but Lisa didn't want to be left alone. Besides, the mere mentioning of a waterfall made Lisa consider risking an adventure on a bike.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you actually want to come with me?"

"Yes," she huffed out, speed-walking alongside him.

"Yes, what?"

"Oh, Jackson, come on."

He grinned, but continued pushing until they were almost into the street.

"Yes! Yes I want to come," she declared, grabbing his shoulder.

Jackson stopped pushing the bike and smiled up at her.

"Well, in that case, maybe we should head back up to the room…"

Lisa narrowed her eyes and slapped his helmet. Jackson just laughed.

"Lighten up, Leese!"

"Oh, you're so proud of yourself."

Jackson grabbed her wrist and pulled her close enough to him that their noses were touching.

"Extremely. Now, hop on. I have a lot to show you."

Before he released her wrist, he pulled her the remaining inch towards him and kissed her hungrily. Then, he released Lisa as if nothing had happened. She blinked away the power of Jackson and then carefully climbed onto the bike.

"What if I fall off?" she asked him in his ear.

Jackson reached back with both hands and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Just hold on, and you won't."

"Comforting," Lisa muttered.

Jackson revved up the engine and then darted them out into the street. Lisa squealed at the sudden speed and tightened her grip on Jackson's torso. He smiled to himself. He reveled in the feeling of her dependence on him and her trust in him to take care of her. He also loved the touch of her body snugly pressed against his, holding onto him for dear life as if he was her only anchor. It made Jackson's mind fill with thoughts of all he wanted to do to her one day; all that he wanted to do to her this morning. But, she had to ruin it. She made Jackson feel like the worst person in the world sometimes. That, and he honestly thought she was informing on him to Gabriel. Lisa just didn't understand how people like him worked and that they couldn't be trusted. Jackson didn't trust Gabriel farther than he could throw him, but if Lisa said she isn't working with him against Jackson, then he would let it go. He had to learn to trust someone, and who better to begin with than Lisa Reisert?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So! This one was a long one… I kind of got carried away and then I looked at the clock and thought, "Good lord! I _really_ went overboard!" (I crack myself up…) So, I had to split it into two… :P

Anyway. I know. I'm a tease. And I like to put them in water. :P I have issues. Dreams and issues. Well, I hope it didn't disappoint! I originally hated their interaction at the beginning of the chapter, but when I got back from Texas and re-read it, I decided to keep it anyway.

Also- I just wanted to clarify: Lisa and Jackson are both dealing with the ramifications of coming together. That's why you see such conflicting thoughts in both of them from time to time.


	13. Illusions of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Alright y'all! It's about to get to everyone's favorite and much anticipated part. So! If it makes you uneasy, please turn away towards the end. That's for the best interests of everyone haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

**Illusions of Love**

When they finally came to a spot at the end of a path just outside of the city, Lisa found it hard to let go of her grip on Jackson. Her hands had gotten stiff from the steel-like grip she had held on him as they sped through the town and weaved in and out of traffic. Several times Lisa had to close her eyes and beg Jackson to slow down. She could feel him chuckle in response and continue on.

"I'm an excellent driver," he would shout back to her.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about! It's the people you're cutting off!"

She hopped off the back of the bike and silently thanked her heavens that they had made it this far in once piece. She unhooked her helmet and placed it on the bike.

"See," Jackson started, mirroring her actions, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Jackson turned to face her and tried his best to hold back a laugh. Lisa placed her hands on her hips, still trying to work out the stiffness in her fingers.

"What's so funny?"

"You're actually… kind of… green. And that helmet hair is sort of becoming on you."

Lisa scoffed and began furiously combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, well, if someone knew how to drive like they had some sense, I wouldn't feel like I was about to pass out!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. But as you know, the ship leaves at five, with or without us. Right now," he glanced at his watch, "it's eleven."

"Yeah, yeah," Lisa grumbled. "This waterfall better be the best thing since sliced bread."

Jackson turned to her, suddenly serious.

"It's the best thing since sex."

Lisa halted, standing only a foot away from him, and stared. Was he serious? Lisa wasn't sure how to feel about how open Jackson was becoming with her. And then, he smiled.

"Well, not really. But it comes close to a night with me… Maybe you'll be lucky enough to discover that some day."

He smirked and patted Lisa's cheek before turning on his heel and heading up the path into the forest. Lisa's mouth hung slightly open. He was so arrogant. At times he could be so vulnerable, and then a switch was flipped and he was back to being the same old cocky Jackson Rippner that made her insides warm with desire. The hardest part was that Lisa _knew_ everything about this situation, this trip, _him_, was wrong. But, she still wanted him. There was no doubting it. They had come so close and he had continued to tease her, only making her want him more. Lisa took a deep breath and let it out before following him quickly up the path.

After a quick hike that seemed to bring them to the top of the mountain, the pair broke out into a small clearing. Lisa's breath caught in her throat as she took in their luscious, green, surroundings. Jackson let go of Lisa's hand, neither able to pinpoint the exact moment when he had grabbed it.

"Well, here we are," Jackson stated plainly.

Lisa simply continued to gawk at the secret place. She had seen many wonders in magazines, but she hadn't really taken the opportunity to travel about as much as she would have liked. Perhaps Jackson knew that. Lisa knew there was no perhaps about it. Jackson knew practically everything about her and this was no coincidence. Still, Lisa knew this was probably nothing special for him. She imagined Jackson traveling around the world, visiting fantastic places and meeting new people Lisa could only imagine.

"This is _gorgeous_."

Jackson chuckled at her.

"Well, you act so _casual_ about it. I know you've probably seen the Seven Wonders of the World and this pales in comparison, but… wow."

Lisa continued to look around, edging closer to the pool of water.

"Actually, Leese, you'd be surprised."

"Oh, I'm sure," she remarked, bending over to touch the water.

Jackson slowly wandered over to a bush and inspected the small fruits there.

"Well, while I have traveled to many places even people in the upper class here in America will never get to see in their lifetime, I haven't had much of a chance to… stop and smell the roses, so to speak."

Jackson plucked the fruit from the bush and Lisa stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing a light snack," he commented, drawing out a knife and flicking it open without a second thought.

"It could be poisonous!"

Jackson laughed and plunged the knife into the fruit, a deep blood-red liquid oozing from it onto his hands. Lisa watched carefully, worried that he had cut his hands somehow.

"It's a pomegranate, Leese."

Jackson wandered over to the water and rinsed off his knife before placing it back in his pocket and handing Lisa a half of the fruit.

"You're kidding me." Lisa stared down at the fruit in her hands and smiled. "I love pomegranate."

"I know," Jackson returned with a wink.

"Of course," Lisa scoffed.

She took a seat in the grass near the edge of the water and began picking at the pomegranate seeds. After a moment she realized Jackson was still looming over her. She stopped chewing for a moment, swallowed, and then looked up at him. Jackson was staring off into the water, gently fumbling with the pomegranate seeds.

"Are you… alright?"

Jackson snapped out of it and looked down at Lisa.

"I'm fine."

"You're always so _quiet_," she remarked. "So reserved."

Jackson smirked and popped a handful of seeds into his mouth.

"Maybe I'm not quiet, but you're chatty."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I mean, here we are. Out and alone. Every time we talk you're so cryptic and hidden inside yourself. I barely know you."

"You keep saying that."

"Well, it's true. You know so much about me. I bet you could recite a whole fact card about my life while I barely know a thing about you."

"And yet you trust me," Jackson remarked thoughtfully. "Curious, Leese, considering all I've done to you."

Lisa looked down at the pomegranate in her hands, the juice staining her fingers red. Jackson had a point. Lisa knew she shouldn't trust him. She was out here away from people with a killer. Still, she didn't feel he wanted to hurt her any more.

"I trust that I'll get to know you and learn you're not that person you were at my father's house."

Jackson crouched down in front of her, his face close to hers as they locked eyes.

"But, what if I am? What if this is all a sick little façade of mine to use you and kill you in the end? The perfect revenge?"

Lisa simply blinked at him. Jackson popped more seeds into his mouth, the juice running between his fingers like the metaphorical blood Lisa knew he had on his hands. She suppressed a shiver.

"Well, at least I've gotten a good time out of it," she retorted.

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments before Jackson stood and began pacing around the edge of the water.

"Shouldn't you have more sense than this?" he called back to her.

"I should. Why do you care?"

He kicked a small rock into the water and tossed the remnants of his half of the pomegranate over his shoulder and into the bushes. He leaned down and rinsed his hands off.

"I said," Lisa began, standing back up and mirroring his actions, "Why do you care?"

"Because you seem not to," he stated with a smirk.

"Well, I do care."

Jackson splashed a bit of water up onto Lisa's sandals and she jumped back.

"Don't try to change the subject by splashing me again, Jackson," she huffed.

"Well, look at yourself."

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this…?"

"Because it makes no sense!" he shouted, sitting back on the grass.

"Well, let me be the decider of _that_."

"Clearly you're not thinking straight."

Lisa laughed sardonically.

"Right. Well, maybe you could help me to think straight by giving me a clue about you. Tell me something! Anything!"

Lisa held her arms open, gesturing to the empty space around them. They were all alone. The secrets could be kept between them.

"These hands?" Jackson held up his two large hands from his perch near the water. "These hands have strangled multiple men and women. Framed countless others. Inflicted scars, fatal wounds, written the approval code to end a person's life. I've destroyed whole cities and regimes with these two seemingly ordinary hands."

He looked over his hands to where Lisa stood, stone-faced. She made no remark, made no move.

"These hands could snap your neck in a heartbeat, no questions asked. They could plunge a knife into you like butter."

Lisa looked down at the ground finally, tearing her eyes away from Jackson's. She knew all about what his hands had been capable of. She knew what his rage did to him and what he did in response. But, Lisa had also seen a softer side that she guessed Jackson didn't show many others. She had seen the softer, gentler touch, of the hands he portrayed as weapons of destruction right now. She took a step towards him and pushed his hands down as she took a seat beside Jackson.

"I'm fucked up," he murmured.

Lisa laughed.

"Aren't we all?"

"Some more than others, clearly," he added, motioning to her.

"You're so determined to scare me away that it's hilarious, Jackson. Neither of us can make up our minds. It's like… an internal battle, constantly. But, what if we just ignored all that?"

Jackson laughed.

"You can't just _ignore_ my job, my _life_, and the lives I've willingly taken, Leese. It doesn't work like that."

"Well, it _could_. You keep bringing it up. Hiding behind it. Tell me something _else_. You know my favorite drink is a seabreeze, but what is yours?"

Jackson snorted and turned his gaze back to the water.

"Whatever the job requires it to be."

Lisa punched him on the arm and Jackson grabbed her wrist.

"I'm being serious," she threatened.

Jackson released her gently and then sighed.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does. So you can start opening up, or I'm heading back to the boat."

"Ship," Jackson corrected. "And without a ride? You'd never make it back in time for departure."

"Watch me."

Lisa went to stand and Jackson grabbed her wrist once more, pulling her down and planting her firmly beside him. Her hip was pressed against his and Jackson kept his hand on top of hers behind his back. He leaned closer as if to kiss her.

"Can't you just live in the moment? Be happy that we're here?" he whispered.

"Nope. Because, as you know, I'm not one for flings…"

Jackson groaned and then leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. He needed her to stop talking. He hated questions. They reminded him of his childhood, or lack thereof. They reminded him of all of the things he rarely got to experience outside of his job. Half of the time, he became so consumed in the roles he played it was hard to tell which Jackson was which. He had so many likes and dislikes it was hard to honestly pinpoint one as a "favorite." His life had never been that simple.

"Wild Turkey," he murmured against Lisa's lips before continuing to kiss her.

Lisa pulled away with a smirk.

"That's disgusting."

Jackson shrugged and pecked her on the nose.

"You asked."

"Alright. Favorite movie."

"Typical," Jackson laughed, leaning forward to remove his shoes. "The Untouchables."

Lisa laughed.

"And you call _me_ typical."

"What? Were you expecting the God Father? Some Al Pacino bullshit?"

"Fine. Have you ever been in love?"

Jackson turned to her, now removing his socks, and smiled.

"Now why would you ask that, Leese?"

"It's a common question," she defended. "And I'm curious. With your attitude, if you'd ever been able to persuade a woman to stick by you long enough to fall for her."

Jackson placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded, before he placed his socks in his shoes and stood up. He held out his hands and helped Lisa to her feet as well before answering.

"Nope."

Lisa laughed, but Jackson cut her a stern look that told her he was serious.

"If you're going to laugh at all of my answers to your incessant questions, you can stop with the interrogation."

"I'm sorry… I thought you were kidding. You've never been in love? Ever?"

Jackson shook his head and stripped off his shirt. Lisa looked over his taut chest. She took in the multiple scars she found there, among them, the ones she had inflicted on him as well. She wasn't as innocent as she led herself to believe. Jackson continued on as if everything was normal.

"Not once. I don't believe in love."

Lisa's mouth dropped open slightly and he smiled.

"Now I know you're kidding. How can you not believe in love?"

"Leese," he sighed, pulling down his pants, "I was born out of necessity. There wasn't much 'love' in my household. There isn't much 'love' in my line of work. It can't be risked. I could leave behind a family to fend for themselves or get them all killed by someone who wants to get at me." He shrugged as he folded his clothes neatly next to his shoes. "I think they play it up too much in the movies. Love is manufactured. People _think_ they're in love and get married to placate themselves and to feel wanted."

"That's not even true."

"Your parents got divorced."

"They still love each other."

"Ah, but not the love we're talking about, Leese."

He stepped closer to her, only her clothes and his boxers keeping space between them.

"You're talking about the kind of feeling that sweeps you off of your feet. It makes you forget what time of day it is or that anything else around you exists." He leaned in, his lips barely touching hers, to continue whispering. "You're talking about forever. Passion so deep that you would _die_ for that person or they would die for you. Giving your soul to that person and being completely and utterly _theirs_."

Lisa's eyes had since fluttered shut, her brain running wild with thoughts. Jackson smirked and pecked her on the lips. Lisa's eyes opened in time to see him tossing his boxers over his shoulder to join the rest of his clothes. He cannon balled into the water and Lisa stood, shivering, but certainly not from a chill.

"It doesn't exist," he called out when he finally surfaced, slinging his head wildly back and forth to shake the water from his eyes.

"I've felt it," she corrected, walking to the edge of the water.

Jackson laughed, paddling around in circles. Lisa tried to keep her eyes planted on his as he swam about, sometimes coming close to the surface. She knew she wanted to look. She knew she wanted to do _more_ than look, but she didn't want to give Jackson the satisfaction just yet.

"You only think you've felt it. Let me guess. High school boyfriend? He probably told you he worshipped the ground you walked on. Maybe he even acted like he did. But, when it came down to it, the two of you just couldn't last. Your futures were too different. And, because you felt that tell-tale heartbreak of losing him to someone else, you assumed it must be all that they talk about on TV. When, in reality, you just want to be touched."

He smirked as he finished his last statement and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"And I thought _I _ was supposed to be the psychoanalyst…"

"Just a thought." Jackson swam closer to the edge and Lisa fought harder than ever to keep her eyes on his. "You going to come in, or do I have to enjoy this all by myself?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," Lisa stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this made you bashful."

Jackson smiled devilishly at Lisa and flipped onto his back to paddle out into the open water. Lisa felt her cheeks grow hot as she turned her back to him. She knew where this would lead if she gave in. She knew she wanted it. But, what Jackson had just said had been spot on. Did love really not exist? Was it just a figment of her imagination? Lisa felt her heart deflate, knowing some part of her had been made up. The thing she longed for the most was a fairytale. But, Jackson was just cynical. She knew love existed. Maybe it wasn't the knock-out head-over-heels love that they portrayed in the movies. Jackson might have been right about that. But, she had seen true love with her parents. She had felt true love in the past and she had seen happy families come together in friends and family. Now, more than anything, Lisa felt determined to prove him wrong.

She turned around and began stripping off her clothes. Jackson was still paddling on his back, watching her intently. Lisa surprised him when she finished off by removing her bra and underwear before catapulting herself into the water. The resulting splash washed over Jackson, serving to bring him out of his stupor. He had never seen her completely naked. The brief view he just had before she submerged herself was a tease of epic proportions. But she was beautiful. How had they come to be here? Lisa popped up a few seconds later and a few feet away from him. She swept a hand across her face, sliding her auburn hair out of her green eyes with a smile. Her hair was so dark and straight against her pale skin that Jackson thought she reminded him of a few paintings he had seen over the years. Goddesses brought down to earth. But, that devilish smirk that played on her lips made him think twice.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

Lisa shrugged and sank down a bit into the water, paddling just enough to keep her nose and eyes above it. Jackson swam over to her slowly, not trying to intimidate her. He wanted to be close to her. Before she had ruined the mood this morning, Jackson would have loved to waste away their day here on St. Thomas in bed, showing her just how fantastic touching could be. He wanted to erase her bad memories associated with sex. Jackson wanted to worship her, and that made him chuckle.

"What's funny?" Lisa asked, bobbing her head above the water now.

"Nothing… you…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this made you bashful," she mocked, paddling closer to him.

Jackson lowered himself to her level, their eyes mere inches apart. She was gorgeous. The sun was on them, keeping them warm in the water. Lisa's green eyes glimmered with gold from the sun reflecting off of the surface of the water.

"Oh, you'd have to do a lot more to make _me_ feel bashful, Leese," he cooed.

"I bet. But, that's alright."

She floated closer to him and hooked her arms around his neck. Jackson couldn't resist looking down to where her chest was barely concealed beneath the edge of the water.

"You keep that up and I might feel _other_ things, though," Jackson chuckled.

Lisa laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well maybe I'm fine with that."

"You know there's no going back. Once you've slept with a killer, you can't undo it."

Lisa laughed and Jackson smiled at the feel of her bare skin against his when she did so.

"Does it look like I'm worried about it right now?"

As proof, Lisa maneuvered her legs up to wrap around Jackson's waist, securing herself to him as he swam them around the base of the waterfall.

"Not in the slightest," he commented, not believing this situation.

He knew things had gotten intense between them this morning, but he wasn't sure Lisa actually had the follow through. And, she was sitting low on his hips. Just a few more inches lower and he could take her easily.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Jackson could feel her fingers lightly drawing circles on his back with water. Her other hand played with the small hairs near his neck and by his ear. She was driving him insane.

"Leese, you have no idea…"

Lisa leaned back, still attached to him, and smiled.

"Let's take this to dry land, then."

Jackson paused a moment to search her face for any hints of doubt, but found none. He smiled himself before kissing her deeply. Still kissing her, he moved them closer to the shore, feeling increasingly aroused as Lisa's body rocked against his as he swam. She had slipped teasingly lower now, his slight erection rubbing against her thigh. Jackson kept his eyes on her, but she didn't seem to notice or care. They reached the shallower end of the water and as Jackson began to walk them out of the water, Lisa removed herself from him. Jackson frowned and Lisa simply laughed at him, her cheeks turning red once more.

"How in the world…?" Lisa asked, walking from the water with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jackson looked back at her over his shoulder and laughed.

"We can make it work," Jackson stated, though he wasn't entirely sure.

All they had brought with them was their clothes and Lisa's purse. Jackson thought for a moment before he neatly unfolded his clothes and picked up hers to make a small, but usable, ground cover. Lisa snickered as she watched him work.

"And just what's funny?"

"You're so neat and tidy… That's all going to be messed up in a few minutes, but you're making it perfect…"

She giggled once more before she silenced herself. Jackson took a few steps towards her, but stopped so that he was a few feet away from her.

"You're beautiful, Leese."

Lisa blushed again.

"I'm sure you tell that to _all_ the women…"

Jackson scoffed.

"Well, yes, but I don't think I've ever meant it."

"Are you trying to be romantic, Jackson Rippner?"

"Maybe… is it working?"

Lisa laughed. She held up her thumb and forefinger to signal "just a little bit."

He closed the space between them and took her hands from her chest, fully exposing her to him. Lisa looked nervous, but she didn't resist.

"No need to be shy here," he instructed. "I really think you don't see how gorgeous you are."

He released her hands and began to circle her. Lisa suddenly felt like a piece of meat; suddenly hyper-aware of her every flaw, including the hideous scar on her chest. How Jackson, or any other man, could consider her beautiful was a wonder to her. Lisa went to bring her hands back up to her chest again, in an act of comfort, when Jackson's hands slipped into hers from behind. Lisa could feel him breathing against her back, but he wasn't touching her anywhere except her shoulder blades.

"Do I lie, Leese?"

"No," she said, trying to look at him over her shoulder.

"Then you should know I'm telling the truth here."

He placed a kiss on her shoulder before walking forward and gently tugging her hands along with him. He stopped at the edge of the mass of clothes and kneeled down before her, still holding her hands. He lifted one to her left leg, caressing the side and behind the knee. Lisa giggled, but Jackson just smiled up at her. He tickled the spot again just to see her smile, then he pulled her forward so that he was eye-level with her most sensitive area.

"How did you get that scar on your shoulder?"

Lisa gently ran her fingers over the thin, one inch, line that was placed squarely on top of Jackson's right shoulder. Jackson looked up at her and chuckled.

"You really can't stop asking questions, can you?"

Lisa looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I got it in Africa. About four years ago."

He pulled her closer still and kissed her outer right thigh.

"Did it hurt…?"

Jackson laughed against her leg.

"You're unbelievable. Yes, it hurt. I didn't check a room thoroughly before proceeding. A guy snuck up behind me and drove his knife down into my shoulder. Nothing a few stitches couldn't fix, thankfully."

Now, Jackson reached up and grabbed her hands, pulling Lisa down to his level.

"Now, will you please relax?"

He looked at her honestly, his eyes large and comforting. Lisa smiled and nodded. Jackson leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Lisa could feel the passion coming off of him in waves. This was turning out to be nothing like Lisa's dream. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. But, she followed Jackson's advice and started to feel herself relaxing into his arms. She knew she should be afraid of Jackson, but she felt completely safe in his arms.

"That's it," he commented against her neck. "Not a care in the world…"

And Lisa let it all melt away. All of her fears of having to kill Jackson, worrying over her own life, worrying about a conspiracy she hoped she wasn't playing a part in. None of it mattered when Jackson snaked a hand down to her legs and gently spread her thighs. One of his hands occupied itself with Lisa's breast, gently massaging it. The other made its way slowly up her thigh to Lisa's center of arousal. She let a quick moan escape when Jackson's fingers finally made the much-anticipated contact. He was so gentle; a stark contrast to how Lisa had come to know him before these past few days.

"You let me know if you need to stop," he whispered, moving his hand from her breast to the small of her back to scoot her closer to him.

Lisa simply nodded, capturing his mouth once more. She, too, hungered for him. A man hadn't touched her like this in so many years. She had been reluctant to let another man close to her. But somehow Jackson knew what she needed and how to make her feel like she belonged here with him. Their past was no longer an issue. Jackson ran his hand back and forth between her legs slowly, teasing Lisa with the tips of his fingers.

"Do you like that?" Jackson asked, his voice husky.

"Mmhm," was all Lisa could respond.

She was now scooting closer to him, craving his touch. The two of them were kissing with such force it took Lisa's breath away. She wanted there to be no space between them. Jackson seemed to understand fully as he carefully slid one finger into Lisa, returning his free hand to her breast and continuing to work on her mouth. Lisa moaned out in pleasure and Jackson smiled against her lips. He withdrew his finger and continued massaging instead. Lisa leaned back and held Jackson at an arm's length.

"Of all the things I imagined… a tease was _not_ one of them."

Jackson chuckled and inserted his finger once more causing Lisa's eyes to flutter shut. He massaged her clit with his thumb in gentle circles before he spoke.

"I like to think of it as building suspense," he murmured.

Once more his finger disappeared and Lisa moaned again, this time in disappointment.

"You'll appreciate the big guns much more later," he chuckled out against her breast.

He had leaned forward and taken the delicate bud into his mouth, gently sucking on it, eliciting sharp intakes of breath from Lisa.

"I definitely call it teasing," she breathed.

"Just lie down and quit complaining," he laughed, releasing her.

Lisa did as he instructed and lay down on the makeshift bedding.

"I swear you're the chattiest woman I've ever met."

Lisa laughed.

"Well, you've obviously never met my mother."

"Not in person, anyway," he commented, scooting himself down to where he kneeled between her legs.

Lisa laughed out, gently massaging his shoulder blades. Her laughter slowly died out as Jackson adjusted himself and lowered his mouth out of Lisa's sight. She felt his tongue first before his lips descended and began sucking, nibbling, grazing. Lisa had never felt anything like it in years. Delicate fluttering built within her and she ran her hands gently through Jackson's hair. He growled out against her and the vibration caused her to arch her back. He felt so good and he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Lisa wondered briefly how many women he had to have been with to perfect his skills. Then, her mind was washed clean when suddenly his fingers returned to join his tongue. Lisa gasped and her fingers tightened in Jackson's hair. Jackson increased the speed of his fingers, moving them in and out quickly, reveling in the feeling of Lisa. She smelled heavenly, like Lavender, and felt so soft. He could only imagine how she would feel in just a few moments.

"God," Lisa managed to moan out.

She couldn't believe she was letting him touch her this intimately. This was the best decision she had made in a while! Letting loose and relaxing definitely had its perks. Lisa made a mental note to not _care_ so much in the future to see what other good tidings it would bring her. Jackson slowed his pace and leaned up to look at her. Lisa was panting and a light sheen of sweat was already gathering on her chest. She smiled down at him and he smiled back up at her before returning to his work. It only took a few seconds more before Jackson felt Lisa clinging to his hair for dear life, crying out, and tightening around his fingers. Jackson planted a few wet kisses on her, rubbing gentle circles on her pelvis. When he inched his way back up her body to hover above her, Lisa was lying with her eyes closed, one arm thrown over her head carelessly. Jackson kissed her deeply, bringing her back to the present.

"You're unbelievable," Lisa remarked, gazing up at him with hazy eyes.

"Ditto," he murmured.

Lisa could feel him perched right at her entrance, but Jackson was still. He smiled at her and let out a small laugh.

"My Leese," he whispered before kissing her gently.

While kissing her, Jackson gently inched the head of himself into her. Lisa had never felt so _wanted_. The way he had called her _his_ Leese made her want him so much more. She felt protected and needed. She had closed her eyes, not used to the size and not used to the penetration as she hadn't had sex since before the rape. Jackson placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her attention back to him and away from the fears he assumed she was having.

"Go on," she whispered, drawing him down to kiss him.

Jackson buried himself in her completely, letting Lisa cling to him for support. He waited a second before he withdrew himself and slowly pushed himself back in to the hilt. Lisa took a deep breath, clutching Jackson's back. He withdrew once more and this time he penetrated her quickly. Lisa exhaled quickly with a small moan. _This_ was what she had been missing? Lisa propped her legs up with Jackson's help and he continued to move in her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Lisa was sure he was doing it to torture her.

"What do you normally like?" Lisa asked.

Jackson stilled inside of her, in awe at the warmth Lisa possessed. She truly fit him. If it wasn't for his fear of hurting her, Jackson would have taken Lisa long ago and roughly. He had animalistic needs and tendencies that he was barely suppressing.

"Uh," he thought about it for a moment. "Not anything you'd be into."

Lisa laughed and rubbed his hips, pulling him into her once more. Both of them winced for a moment at the friction.

"I'm open to experimenting," Lisa commented.

Jackson growled and pulled her up to where she was straddling his lap. He braces himself up on his elbows and smiled at Lisa.

"How about this to start?"

Lisa leaned down and kissed him.

"Remember my dream…?"

Jackson gyrated his hips once, making Lisa moan.

"Nope. I guess you'll have to reenact it for me…"

Lisa began to lift herself up off of Jackson's lap and brought herself back down onto him. Jackson's head lolled back in between his shoulders while Lisa increased her pace. Both of them were panting. Lisa rocked herself back onto Jackson's legs, holding them for support as she slid herself back and forth on Jackson.

"You're surprisingly good at this," Jackson commented through breaths.

Lisa leaned forward, rubbing her chest against his.

"There are still _some_ things you don't know about me, Jackson."

He began to raise his hips up quickly to meet Lisa's, driving into her from below. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as waves of heat rolled through her. She could barely breathe. Jackson kept his eyes focused on Lisa's face, watching as it changed from relaxed to a nearly pained state. Finally, she cried out and he could feel her tightening around him, drawing him in closer. Jackson roughly pulled Lisa's head back down and kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries against his lips. Not waiting for Lisa to recuperate, Jackson continued his moves, feeling his own release building. Lisa leaned back, meeting his thrusts, wanting him to feel the same explosion of feeling as she did. Her lips were swollen and Jackson thought she never looked sexier. Naked, riding him, with her lips red from being thoroughly kissed by him… Jackson wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. And, from the looks of Lisa, she was ready for round three.

He drove into her hard, just in time for her to scream out, and then he pulled himself from her quickly. A second later, Jackson found his release, aiming for the grass beside their clothes. He was kneeling, eyes pinched shut, while Lisa lay beside him, panting. She kept a hand on his leg, gently stroking it while he stroked himself to the finish. It was at that moment that Lisa felt the butterflies rise in her stomach again. She suddenly felt attached to Jackson. Her mind flashed images of him that Lisa hadn't cared to think about and it presented one thought: She wished he believed in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am not good at writing sex scenes… so… I hope it wasn't too terrible. Lol If it was, I apologize!  
>As always, reviewing is much appreciated!<p> 


	14. Hero Syndrome

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Chapter Thirteen:

**Hero Syndrome**

* * *

><p><em>10 Years Ago…<em>

Gabriel huffed, trying his best to supply his body with more oxygen as he sprinted off through the alley. He dared a quick glance over his shoulder, checking to see if his pursuers were still hot on his trail. He smiled to himself to see the alley devoid of people. He had made it out. He turned his head back around, facing front once more, and nearly plowed over a wiry young man.

"Watch it, kid!" he shouted at Gabriel as he righted himself and continued down the alley.

Gabriel didn't have time to stop and apologize. Any minute now, the people who had been hunting him down for the past week would come bolting down the alley after him. He should have told the man to make a run for it. He could get killed just hanging around and having seen Gabriel. Gabriel made it to the end of the alley and decided to take a small break behind the wall to catch his breath. He inhaled quickly and inspected his arm. Why his next door neighbor, Mrs. Wallace, had decided to break in last week and murder his mother was far beyond him. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. She would have killed him, too, if the katana had made it a few more inches to the left. Mrs. Wallace had managed to slice his arm pretty well before he lunged at her with the kitchen knife. Now, for all he knew, she was dead and the police were after him as well as these strange people she worked for. When Gabriel opened his eyes, he started, pressing himself closer to the wall, willing himself to atomize and disappear. The wiry man was standing in front of him, large hands pressed to his hips. Gabriel took notice of the guns on either hip and swore.

"Watch your mouth," the man scolded. "What the fuck are you doing just sitting here? Is it nap time?"

The man peered around the corner and swore himself.

"You're one to talk," Gabriel muttered, noticing the man's own foul language.

"Considering you've led them right to us, I'm not the happiest of campers."

The man withdrew both guns and cocked them. Gabriel slid an inch to the left on the wall, trying to ease away. The man narrowed his eyes and brought up one gun to Gabriel's chest.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, rookie. It'll save me some trouble. Now, I can do some damage, but I need you to act afraid of me. Got it?"

"Not hard to do," Gabriel whispered, visibly shaking.

The man smirked at Gabriel before he raised the gun near Gabriel and let off one shot.

"Tell me who you work for!"

"No one!" Gabriel cried out, legitimately afraid. "I have no idea what you people _want_ from me!"

Suddenly, three large men barreled around the corner, guns drawn.

"I've got him," the wiry man said to them.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriel shouted. "You said-"

"One more word, kid, and I'm painting the wall behind you with brain splatter red, got it?" he asked, raising the gun to Gabriel's temple.

Gabriel swallowed hard, his eyes trying to plead with his captors. He should have kept running. He should have called for help. He had fallen into this man's trap and now he would be handed over to whomever it was that was after him.

"And just who are _you_?" one of the large men asked.

"I was sent by Mitchell, since you three apes are having such an issue capturing one little _tween_."

The man spoke with disgust, both at their failure and at the fact that Gabriel was just a kid. Gabriel, himself, was disgusted. The last thing he remembered, he had been living an average life. He was just a normal kid in DC. He hadn't known his father, though his mother assured him he would come back one day. He knew the odds were that his father was a drug dealer, or user, and he had been sent off to jail. His mother, bless her, had been trying to spare him the heartbreak of a deadbeat father. But, Gabriel didn't let it hold him back. He got good grades in school. He had perfect attendance. And now, at the ripe age of 16, Gabriel was involved in something that he had only ever witnessed on crime shows and movies on TV.

"Mitchell," one of the men spit, "The bastard. Like we can't do our jobs?"

"Apparently not. I'm here to do it for you."

"You look familiar," one of the men commented, stepping closer.

"Yeah, I do private contracting. Enough jibber jabber, fellas. If you don't mind, I'll be taking the kid here over to Mitchell now. No hard feelings."

The wiry man turned like he was going to walk away, placing a gun-holding hand on Gabriel's back and giving him a gentle shove forward.

"Actually, we do mind," he heard them call.

Together, Gabriel and the wiry man stopped walking. Gabriel heard him sigh before he turned slightly. Gabriel turned with him, the wiry man's hand now draped casually over his shoulder as if they were old friends.

"I thought you might say that." The men looked around. "Well, it's been fun, boys."

One of the three went for his gun, and the others followed suit, but the wiry man tugged Gabriel uncomfortably close and began shooting. He shoved Gabriel off to the side and Gabriel curled himself up, praying not to be hit by a stray bullet. Cries resounded as bullets pierced flesh and shattered bone in the back alley. Then all was quiet. Gabriel simply heard his own breathing. Then, footsteps. He wondered briefly what being shot in the head would feel like. Isn't that what they'd do to him? He didn't know how this worked.

"Come on, get up," a voice said.

He looked up and the wiry man was holding one of his strong hands out to Gabriel. When Gabriel continued to stare, he reached down and hauled him up to his feet.

"Are you hurt?"

"I…" The wiry man rolled his eyes, placing his guns back in the holsters on his hips. "I don't think so."

"Peachy. Let's go."

"Wait. I don't even know who you are! You could be one of them!"

"Does it _look_ like I'm one of them, kid?"

"My name is Gabriel. Quit calling me _kid_," Gabriel snapped.

"Name's Jackson," the man said with a smirk. "Now c'mon, kid. More of them will be coming."

Jackson took off on a light jog down the side alley. They needed to get back into the crowd and loose any tails as quickly as possible. He had a car waiting for them. They bobbed and weaved through the crowd. Jackson was surprised at the kid's ability to stay so close without touching him. He appreciated it. Teenagers, especially ones who had been on the run for a week, were dirty. He couldn't believe Alicia had assigned him to babysitting duty. This kid was practically in diapers, still! They made it to the parking garage around the corner without incident and Jackson flung himself into the driver's seat of a Jeep. Gabriel cocked is head to the side as he got in.

"Problem?" Jackson asked, whipping the Jeep from the parking space and peeling out into the street.

Gabriel hung on for dear life, terrified of this guy who seemed to be an ally for the time being. Either way, he had saved Gabriel. But, Gabriel was confused.

"I thought spies drove flashy, fast, cars."

Jackson chuckled, weaving in and out of traffic.

"First of all, I'm not a spy. Second of all, a Jeep gets you from A to B the same as a 'flashy, fast, car,' but it's not as noticeable."

"When you're driving like a bat out of hell, I'd say you're pretty noticeable."

Gabriel could feel the car slowing, ever so slightly, but Jackson grimaced.

"You know, I've got some tranquilizers in here somewhere. You keep up with the smart mouth and you'll be out like a light, _kid_. While my boss prefers you to come in alive and well, accidents happen."

Gabriel pressed his lips together. If he was unconscious, he couldn't fight back. He wasn't entirely sure who this man was, or what his boss wanted from him, so Gabriel decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now.

"You're bleeding," Gabriel stated, unable to hold it in.

Jackson followed Gabriel's gaze for a split second, his eyes connecting with his upper right shoulder. It was surely a lot of blood, and Gabriel was amazed that Jackson was still standing.

"It's just a flesh wound," Jackson said casually. "There's a first aid kit behind your seat. Reach back and grab me some gauze, would you?"

Gabriel moved in a flash, panicking. How Jackson could be so calm when he was bleeding to death was beyond him. He grabbed the kit in a flurry and pulled out all of the gauze he could find. Jackson chuckled meanwhile, stealing glances as they made it onto the highway.

"What do I do?"

"First of all, take a deep breath." Jackson swiftly pulled off his shirt, a skilled move, Gabriel thought. "Then, give me some of that gauze."

Gabriel did as instructed, and Jackson wiped it clean, showing Gabriel it was "barely a scratch."

"There's certainly a lot of blood for a scratch," Gabriel murmured.

He began wrapping around the gauze Jackson held on the wound and then secured it with a bit of tape.

"Great job," Jackson said, placing both hands on the steering wheel.

Gabriel still looked shaken and Jackson could feel the tension seeping in. He hated awkward situations like this. He knew he should ask the kid what's wrong. Try his hand at being sensitive. But, it simply wasn't in Jackson's character. Sympathy was for the weak. He sighed and leaned his head into his hand on the door. Gabriel gazed out at the trees whizzing by the Jeep.

"Alright," Jackson groaned. "What's the matter?"

Gabriel turned and simply stared at Jackson.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope. I just enjoy invoking the wrath of teenagers. Forget it."

Jackson turned his eyes back to the road and tightened his grip on the wheel. He had never been any good at this sort of thing.

"Look. I haven't slept much in this past week, I've hardly eaten, I'm being chased by murderers who want God-knows-what, I've been possibly kidnapped by another," Jackson gave Gabriel a threatening look to which he shrugged in response, "and... I'm an orphan now."

Jackson grimaced. Now was when the kid would spill his whole sob-story and expect Jackson to be there to console him, bring him into a hug and tell him the world hadn't gone to shit. But, Jackson wouldn't do that. The truth of it was that this _is_ how the world is. It _is_ shit. People try to kill you, people love and hate you, and then you die.

"Well, we'll be there soon, and you can have a cheeseburger or something," Jackson replied awkwardly.

Gabriel could tell that this probably wasn't a spy's area of expertise: consoling. So, he took the comment as it was, laced with a sympathy that Jackson could never speak. Gabriel imagined that the subject was probably sore for Jackson, too, or maybe that in his line of killing and espionage, that he had never learned to have an emotional side. They rode the remaining few hours in silence. It had long since been dark when they arrived at a moderately sized log cabin in the middle of the George Washington National Forest. Gabriel was exhausted and hungry. Not to mention, he imagined Jackson had to be at least in a bit of pain from the grazing gunshot would he had received on his arm.

"How do you just have a place in the middle of the woods…?"

Jackson shut his door and inhaled deeply. He had always loved it outside of the crowded cities. He could breathe and think and run free, just like the animals.

"Secret stuff," he commented with a smirk to Gabriel. "Maybe when you're older you'll know. Assuming you last."

Gabriel stopped walking, his feet planted by the hood of the Jeep.

"There is no way I'm going in there," he called to Jackson, who was already up on the porch.

"Ah, but she knows you're here. Now you _have_ to."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Gabriel said, not wanting to give in to the temptation.

"Suit yourself. I'm sure that the black bear I saw last week is long gone by now."

Jackson casually unlocked the door and let himself inside, leaving Gabriel alone in the darkness. It wasn't long before he caved and bolted up to the house and clambered through the door.

"Something have you spooked, kid?"

"Quit calling me that. You don't seem that much older than I am."

Jackson laughed.

"Ah, but I _am_ older, and that's all that matters. Show some respect. Now, follow me."

Jackson edged his way up the stairs into a long hallway. Warm orange light came through a cracked door at the very end of the hall, slicing the dark in two. Jackson seemed like a superhero of sorts to Gabriel. He had saved his life. He had gotten shot in the process, but acted as if it was no big deal. And now? Now Jackson seemed as if he could navigate completely in the dark.

"Alicia?" Jackson called, approaching the door and knocking twice.

"Come in, come in," a woman called.

Jackson opened the door and stood off to the side, allowing Gabriel to enter first. He took a step inside and wanted to recoil. The woman had her back turned to him, but he somehow _felt_ the negative aura coming from her. She turned her head slightly, a cup of tea steaming in her hand. Gabriel's breath hitched as Jackson steered him to a chair near the fireplace. She looked like a vampire to him, and they were encased in a room of glass. _The better for her to spot her prey, I'm sure_, Gabriel thought.

"Ah, you made it! Wonderful."

She turned completely now and strutted over to a chair across from his. She set her tea carefully down on the small end table and remained standing. She was tall, snakelike and elegant, with deep black eyes and a small nose. Gabriel felt a chill run up his spine. She smiled, and he took solace in the fact that she didn't actually have the fangs he had imagined. Her hair seemed almost black in the light, though Gabriel thought he could see hints of red. She had it smoothed into a small ivory clip at the base of her neck. Gabriel thought, possibly with glasses and a white lab coat, she could be a doctor.

"You must be Gabriel," she said, approaching, with one hand extended, on blood red stilettos, and Gabriel thought once more of a vampire. "I'm Alicia, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gabriel nodded and shook her hand, not sure of what to say. It was all confusing and she was so intimidating. She looked like a predator, her features to angular and sharp, and those eyes so dark.

"Great job, Jackson. Do me a favor and go fetch us something to eat? I'm sure Gabriel, here, is pretty hungry after the trip. Aren't you, sweetie?"

Gabriel simply nodded, hypnotized by her. Jackson also nodded and disappeared from the study in a flash.

"You're so lucky Jackson found you in time."

Alicia picked up her tea, blew on the edge daintily, and then took a careful sip. It was still too hot for her liking, Gabriel noticed, as she grimaced and set it carefully back on the table.

"Yeah… I thought he was going to kill me."

Alicia laughed, relaxing into the high-backed chair and propping her heels up on a small leather ottoman.

"Oh heavens no," she chuckled again, folding her hands across her stomach. "Jackson just enjoys the theatrics. You'll come to learn that about him."

"No offense, but I'm really just trying to learn what is going on. My mother is _dead_."

Alicia frowned.

"Well, your neighbor, Mrs. Wallace, was it? She worked for some… questionable people, Gabriel. People who found out about your father. Then, of course, he's been dead for years, so it wasn't _him_ they thought would hinder their mission."

"So you _are_ spies!"

"Not quite, though we do employ a few 'spies.'"

"And… my father is dead?"

"Oh," Alicia said, her eyebrows furrowing in disappointment. "Your mother never told you…?"

"No. She said my father was coming back. I always assumed he was in jail or something."

"I'm sorry. He was killed a few years back on a mission for us."

Gabriel tightened his grip on the chair. So, now both of his parents were dead because of these ridiculous spy wannabes?

"Well, now I'm an orphan I guess," he spat. "What a great week this has turned out to be."

"My sympathies," Alicia crooned, rising from her chair to crouch down next to his. She placed her hand slowly on top of Gabriel's, not wanting to spook him further. "But, we can offer you protection."

Just then, Jackson returned with a tray of sandwiches. He set them on the end table next to Alicia's tea. Gabriel noticed he had put a shirt back on.

"Thank you, Jackson," she murmured.

"We um… we didn't have much," he said, feeling awkward for interrupting, "Just some sandwiches."

"Yes, thank you Jackson," Alicia murmured once more, not taking her snakelike eyes off of Gabriel.

Gabriel managed to tear his gaze away and look at Jackson. He looked perplexed, slightly confused.

"You can have a seat, if you wish. We're discussing business."

Jackson nodded and planted himself in the window seat. He folded his long legs up to his chest and stared off into the darkness. Gabriel looked back down at Alicia. She smiled.

"Like I said, we can offer you protection."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, those people who have been after you for a week now can be eliminated. Taken out. And we can train you. You can be like your father."

"You want me to be a _spy_?"

Alicia closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Not a spy," she commented through gritted teeth. Jackson eyed the pair from his window seat. "An operative. A trainee. Jackson, here, can be your mentor."

Jackson was up in a flash.

"No more babysitting duty," he pleaded. "He's a child."

Alicia leapt up from her spot on the floor and took one deadly step towards him.

"_You're_ still a child, Jackson. You have promise," she said, softening, "but you're also arrogant. You were like him once. Scared, alone. You were given this life, Jackson, just as you will give it to him."

Jackson nodded humbly, not wanting to disobey Alicia. She turned her gaze back down on Gabriel and smiled once more. Gabriel found himself smiling back. Maybe she wasn't as deadly as she seemed, at least not to Gabriel.

"We've been watching you for quite some time, actually. Monitoring you. Had we realized that your father's final mission would come back to harm you, we would have interfered before now."

"Well, it's not me who was harmed. It was my mother."

"Well, sometimes bad things happen to good people," she murmured. "I truly am sorry for your loss, Gabriel. But, I hope you realize the offer we're extending to you. You can be a part of something bigger than anything you've ever known. _You_ can be calling the shots. Or taking them. Whatever suits your fancy."

Alicia turned and went back to her tea. She inspected the sandwiches and nudged the tray closer to Gabriel.

"Have one. Jackson is good at making sandwiches."

She winked over at Jackson, a sort of atonement for her anger a moment ago.

"Thank you," Gabriel said to them both as he picked one up off of the tray.

"Jackson, come eat." Alicia paused, finally able to drink her tea, and let her words sink in. "We'd train you, of course. It's no cakewalk, that's for sure. We're in the business of life and death, Gabriel. Do you understand?"

"Yes. And… I think I'd like to try."

Jackson laughed and Alicia smirked.

"Gabriel, there is no 'try.' There is success and failure. With success come rewards. With failure come serious repercussions. Either you're in and you succeed, or you fail and you're out."

Jackson smirked and crossed his thin arms across his chest.

"Then, I'm in."

Jackson looked slightly disappointed, while Alicia smirked.

"Good. I'm sure you won't disappoint us." She nibbled on the corner of a sandwich before looking back up at the boys. "Well, if you gentlemen don't mind, we'll continue this discussion bright and early tomorrow. I have some blueprints to go over. The damn French team was compromised last night."

Alicia and Jackson rolled their eyes with smiles like two friends sharing an inside joke. Gabriel remained seated, feeling more comforted, but still detached. He supposed after being on the run, worrying about survival, he hadn't really had a moment to come down and let the facts settle in just yet.

"C'mon, _Gabriel_," Jackson instructed, leisurely walking to the door. "I'll show you to your room."

"Goodnight, boys," Alicia called as Jackson cracked the door.

Both of them called a "goodnight" out to her from the dark. Jackson walked without effort through the blackened hallway, though Gabriel had some trouble. There were small tables, he thought, setting up against the walls. He tripped every now and then, frowning when he heard Jackson laugh.

"Not so good at tailing me in the dark, are you, Gabe?"

"How do you _do_ that?" Gabriel asked, avoiding his question with another question.

"I've memorized the layout," Jackson stated simply.

"Oh. Well that's cheating."

"No- it's being observant and smart."

Gabriel heard a door click open and Jackson flicked on a light, flooding the hall with more light and causing Gabriel to squint. It was a simple room. For an organization that, to Gabriel, still seemed full of spies, this place was remarkably ordinary. There wasn't a single computer around, that Gabriel had noticed. A small twin-sized bed sat in the corner of the room. A deep blue comforter complimented the pale blue of the walls. Even a pair of simple pajamas sat on the comforter.

"What's wrong now?" Jackson asked.

"Where are all the gadgets? The computers? The alarm systems and spy cams?"

Jackson smirked and glanced around the room.

Then, he leaned in to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "That's above your security clearance, 33."

"Is that my code name…?"

Jackson slapped Gabriel on the back and his laughter pierced the silence.

"No! Are you kidding me? This is not Mission Impossible or James Bond. All of the security systems are hidden. And besides, this is a safe house, not headquarters. This is not a _game_, kid," Jackson said, his voice like razors. Jackson stepped closer to Gabriel, intimidating him until he was standing flush against the bed. "You make _one wrong move_ out there, and it's all over. Not just for you, but for all of _us_. You go into this thinking you're some _hero_, and we're going around on zip lines, poisoning presidents, all while reporting back to base in the small chips in our ears, you're going to get everyone killed."

Jackson glared down at Gabriel, disgusted with the boy he saw. Alicia may have said he was once a boy like him, but Jackson couldn't remember ever being so care-free and ignorant to the world. He was grown up at the ripe old age of ten, from what he remembered. That was when Jackson killed his first mark. You grow up quickly when you have a man with a machete chasing you through his base in a foreign country. You grow up quickly when you have to watch him bleed out on the floor in front of you. You have to grow up when your parents show no remorse for what they made you do. Jackson turned away and stopped at the door.

"Get some sleep. We're up at sunrise."

With that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts and his fears. Over the years, as Gabriel came to know Jackson, he found out they, in fact, did have members who acted like real-life James Bonds. Gabriel didn't long to be one of them anymore. He wanted to be in a position of power. He wanted to be like Jackson, revered among even the eldest of members, feared by the most skilled assassins. He was the prodigal son of the founders of the Order. Even if he wasn't, Gabriel had a sinking feeling that Jackson would still be the alpha male. Gabriel knew he would do anything to receive the praise and recognition that Jackson received. It would have to be radical; something to make Jackson pale in comparison and make Gabriel out to be the hero.

While Jackson didn't necessarily like Gabriel, he found himself able to tolerate the boy. He was simply a lost "kid" looking for a friend. Jackson thought he remembered the feeling. Jackson found Gabriel's obsession sort of flattering. What was the harm?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ohhhh, I suspect something is going on in Gabriel's young mind. Perhaps it has to do with the cruise? Or something that has made Jackson despise him? Perhaps it has to do with the Red Eye…? :D  
>I figured a good villain needs a good back-story. More will be revealed later, of course. But! For now, a taste of their past.<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked the past two chapters… Some of you, it seemed, needed to take a dip in that waterfall! I'm right there with you.

Reviews and such are much appreciated!


	15. Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

Chapter Fourteen:

**Wanted**

* * *

><p>Jackson threw himself back onto the pile of clothes, feeling better than he had in years. If he had known that sex with Lisa Reisert was the key to this wickedly relieved feeling, he would have hunted her down and made her fall for him years before now. They laid there, in silence, simply staring at each other, or the scenery. And, Jackson knew he was right. She <em>had<em> fallen for him. There was no way that she would have let him touch her in such ways if she hadn't. Then again, it wasn't like she stood a chance against his charm.

"What are you smiling about?" he heard her ask.

He bent his head sideways to look at her, still grinning. She was stretching, pushing out through her hands and feet like a cat lazy in the sun. He wondered if he really was good enough for her.

"You," he murmured. "How trusting you are."

She smirked over at him, still too trusting. It disturbed Jackson.

"I'm serious, Leese." He propped himself up on his elbows before continuing. "How do you know I won't just kill you now that I've gotten what I wanted?"

The smile slowly disappeared from Lisa's lips. She, too, propped herself up, now looking angry.

"What?"

"I mean, who's to say I would just drag you over to the waterfall and drown you? Or strangle you right here? We're miles from civilization. They wouldn't find you for days."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and let herself fall back down to the clothes.

"You're sick."

"Just a question," he murmured, lying back down beside her. "Something _you_ should be thinking about. Do you know I have a reputation?"

"Of a psycho?"

Jackson rolled over on top of her, pinning her lightly with his weight. If she wanted to, it would be easy for her to break free, but she did not sense a threat. Jackson saw the comfort in her eyes and again, he felt a wave of disgust.

"I killed my first mark at ten, Leese. Doesn't that disturb you?"

"Well, of course it does. I wouldn't be human if it didn't."

"Ah, so I'm not human?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head from side to side.

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth. But it's who _you_ are. Of course it wouldn't bother _you_."

Jackson frowned and rolled off of her. He had never been this unsettled. He had been wrong to let his guard down and now Lisa was far too comfortable with him. Were his intentions even the same? No. They weren't. He couldn't imagine himself strangling Lisa like he had just projected for her. He was still himself. He was still on his game. Jackson could still imagine doing horrible things to people. He had always wanted to try murdering someone by means of the "Blood Eagle," but that torture was reserved for someone special. But, when it came to Lisa, he found it hard to imagine harming her, unless she turned out to actually be going behind him to Gabriel. He _hated_ liars. His reaction would be worse than the one of this morning. He really _would_ slice Lisa's throat and watch her bleed out on the floor. Or, at least he thought he would. Jackson hated that he wasn't sure with her any more. She had made him soft!

"Why do you have to keep trying to scare me away?"

"Because can't you see you don't belong here? I'm destined to live out this life. This is the life I was given, Leese, like you were given a life as a hotel manager."

She chuckled beside him.

"You sound so serious."

"Well I am!"

Lisa sighed and stared at the leaves above them. Somewhere in the distance, she heard an odd bird sound.

"I wasn't _given_ anything. I made this life for myself, Jackson. As for you, I don't know. But I am who I am, you are who you are, and we're just… here."

"Well, you should be off somewhere else with someone else doing something else."

Lisa laughed.

"Still right here," she murmured, grabbing his hand in hers.

Jackson knew this was crazy. And, granted, Leese wasn't as rational as him, but she was still pretty rational. So, why hadn't she seen through his façade?

"Look. The fact of the matter is that everybody has a past, Jackson. It just… doesn't really scare me anymore."

"Right. The past doesn't because it's done. But what about what comes with my past?" He rolled over to face her, and she to him. "What about the enemies I've made. What about who I _am_? The things I will continue to do because it's my _job_."

Lisa frowned and Jackson knew he had hit a sore spot. He didn't know why he kept pressing this subject with her. Part of him wanted her to run for the hills. He didn't deserve a good girl like Lisa to be by his side after all he'd done. But another part of him yearned for companionship, something he never had growing up. He supposed it was his own way of testing her.

"It's your job… I don't have to like it, but I'm coming to accept it. I think… it's something to be put on the back burner, just as long as you aren't going on a murderous rampage or anything."

Lisa laughed awkwardly at the end and averted her eyes. She shouldn't have mentioned the last part. But, Jackson let it roll off, not wishing to fight with her right now. He moved his hand to her hip, tracing idle circles on her skin. Unlike him, she didn't seem to have any other scars, aside from the one on her chest.

"And what if I'm inherently evil?"

Lisa smiled sleepily.

"I don't think you are."

"But, what if I am? What if this is all a part of my master plan? The perfect revenge… to get you into bed, take advantage of you, and then snap your neck when you least expect it?"

Lisa connected eyes with him and Jackson couldn't quite place what he saw there. Lisa held his gaze for a few moments before she spoke.

"Then, I'll kill you."

Jackson stared at her. The statement was so uncharacteristic for Lisa, but he could feel the truth resonating from her. All signs of playfulness had left Lisa's body. She really would murder Jackson, and for that, he accepted her.

"Good," was all he said.

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her awkwardly. He glanced at his watch over her shoulder. It was a little after 1:00pm. Jackson pressed a few buttons on his watch, setting an alarm. Then, he cuddled Lisa closer. It had been a long time since he had genuinely wanted to still lie with a woman after sex. Normally, he would lay there, bored out of his mind and wishing he could leave. Normally, she was just a mark.

"Good," he repeated once more, pressing his forehead against Lisa's.

* * *

><p>"And I thought to myself, what kind of person would I be if I didn't open my house to Oprah."<p>

"And how come Oprah didn't talk about this incident on her show?"

Gabriel looked up over the bridge of his sunglasses. Lisa stood before him, hands on her hips, and she looked pissed. He pushed his glasses back up onto his face and smiled at the other women circled around him. He felt like a king.

"I told her I didn't want the fame."

"Oh, he's so humble," one of the women crowded around him murmured in a swooning voice.

"Right, well, if you don't mind, _ladies_, I've got to speak to Gabriel. In private. Now."

Lisa reached down and hooked Gabriel under his left arm, hauling him to his feet from the chair he was lounging in beside the pool. The women cried in outrage, but Lisa whirled around and glared at them. She could be a people-pleaser, sure, but right now she had business to attend to, and she'd be damned if she let some bimbos get in the way. Something was amiss here.

"Now you listen, Gabriel-"

"Wait. Let's discuss this in my room. There are too many ears…"

Gabriel looked around as if he knew something Lisa didn't. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. They walked together at a brisk pace up to his room.

"Where's Jackson?" Gabriel asked in the elevator.

"In my room. We're ordering a snack from room service before the ship departs in a half hour."

"And where does he think _you_ are?"

"Calling my dad."

"Ah, good."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Gabriel graciously let Lisa into the room and shut the door behind her.

"So, what's the trouble, Leese?"

Lisa let the nickname go in one ear and out the other.

"You're the trouble. I'm finding some inconsistencies in the stories I've been hearing."

Gabriel placed a hand at the base of his chin, gently massaging it.

"Oh? Jackson's been telling you about the Order, then?"

"Well, yeah! About his 'crimes' and those jobs he stole…"

"And so now you're…?"

"I'm _pissed_," she snapped. "I mean. I could kill him! And for what? Rumors? Some vendetta? It doesn't make any sense to me, Gabriel."

"I assure you. The orders I've sent down are not made up. It's kill or be killed, Lisa."

"But he won't kill me. I know it. Just like I know he isn't lying when he tells me he's the heir to the Order and they're trying to get him out of the country. The thing I don't know is why you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Lisa. Can't you see what he's doing to you? How do you know he won't just snap and end your life? Has he been completely calm all the time he's been with you?"

"Well… no."

"What happened?"

Gabriel ushered Lisa over to a small chair while he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"He drew his knife on me this morning. He told me he was going to kill you and I because he thought I had been working with you. As if," Lisa scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look. I have to ask you not to do this. Don't do this to yourself or to him. It can only end badly for you."

"I'll do what I please," she asserted. "You all don't scare me. I may not _want_ to kill, but if it came down to it, I would kill both of you in a heartbeat."

"I don't doubt it."

Gabriel sighed.

"I just want answers. Who _are_ you? Who do you work for?"

"Now, I can't divulge in all that. Jackson was breaking rules."

"Either you tell me, or I ask for notes from Jackson himself. I'm sure he'd shed some light on the situation before you die."

Gabriel held up his hands in a truce.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to be rash, here, Lisa. What I said before was true."

"So, if Jackson isn't dead by your hands, or in this case, if he isn't dead by my hands, then the Russians come for him and without the protection of the Order, he will essentially be thrown to the wolves?"

"Correct."

"Why would they do that to the heir to the Order? If Jackson stands to inherit leadership, why would they simply disown him and let the Russians move in?"

"Ah, but you can't have a trigger-happy prince ruling a whole company of assassins, planners, plotters, and their cohorts. Could you imagine?" Gabriel chuckled. "It would be a bloodbath. Jackson would have an army at his disposal and he has effectively proven to our bosses that he does not have what it takes to be the leader."

Lisa looked down at her feet.

"But, like I asked before, if he is reformed somehow… changed… calmer and more maintained, then the Order will allow him to stay in? Stay alive? Not necessarily have control but… at least continue on with their protection?"

Lisa looked hopeful and Gabriel hated it. Hopefully after this conversation with her, he would have all of the information he needed to send to Alicia to get her okay on the hit. Lisa was becoming a nuisance. And clearly she had managed to penetrate that thick shell of Jackson's if they were missing for hours on end together and now ordering room service.

"Theoretically, yes."

"Well, then that's all I need to know. I'm following my own plan, Gabriel. Like it or not, and I suspect you _don't_ like it, Jackson will not die on this ship if I have anything to do with it. Tell that to your boss."

Gabriel nodded as Lisa rose and let herself out of the small room. He only prayed she did not go to Jackson with the information. After Lisa's reported incident with him this morning, Gabriel took comfort in the fact that Lisa was too afraid to tell Jackson she had been discussing him with Gabriel. She even covered her own tracks like a good girl. Yes, his plan would work out perfectly. All he needed to do was edit the tapes…

Gabriel eased over to the door and peered out of the peephole before bolting the door and putting on the safety latch. If Jackson decided to stop by, he did _not_ want him peeking in on anything ahead of schedule. So, Gabriel wandered over to the lamp next to the chair Lisa had been sitting on and withdrew a small bug. He waltzed over to the small desk in the corner with a grin like that of a child on Christmas. He attached the bug to its respective wires and attached those to his laptop. He would need to begin work _now_ in order to have the recordings edited and sent to Alicia for review in time for the next docking at 8:00am in Antigua.

Hours later, Gabriel was thankful for the little slut that was keeping Jackson busy. He had been able to do his work in peace, without fear of interruption or violence. After this, there would be no stopping him. Once Alicia approved his hit, Gabriel could move freely on all accounts. He admired his handiwork one last time and closed his eyes. He found it easier to notice a flaw in the blending if he closed his eyes and simply listened.

_"You're the trouble. I'm finding some inconsistencies in the stories I've been hearing."_

_ "Oh? So Jackson's been telling you about the Order, then?"_

_ "Well, yeah! About his 'crimes' and those jobs he stole…"_

_ "And so now you're…?"_

_ "I'm pissed. I mean. I could kill him!"_

_ "Can't you see what he's doing to you? How do you know he won't just snap and end your life? Has he been completely calm all the time he's been with you?"_

_ "Well… no."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "He drew his knife on me this morning. He told me he was going to kill you and I. As if."_

_ "Look. I have to ask you not to do this. Don't do this to yourself or to him. It can only end badly for you."_

_ "I'll do what I please. You all don't scare me. I would kill both of you in a heartbeat."_

_ "I don't doubt it."_

_ "I just want answers. Who are you? Who do you work for?"_

_ "Now, I can't divulge in all that. Jackson was breaking rules."_

_ "Either you tell me, or I ask for notes from Jackson himself. I'm sure he'd shed some light on the situation before you die."_

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to be rash, here, Lisa. It would be a bloodbath."_

_ "Well, then that's all I need to know. I'm following my own plan, Gabriel. Like it or not, and I suspect you don't like it, Jackson will die on this ship if I have anything to do with it. Tell that to your boss."_

The recording clipped to an ending and Gabriel smiled to himself. A direct threat to the life of the heir? There would be no problems in getting Alicia to approve the hit on Lisa Reisert. Two birds, one stone, Gabriel thought to himself. He uploaded the recording with a short note about its contents to their secure network and sent it off to Alicia. With any luck, Lisa Reisert would be dead by morning and Gabriel could proceed to the second part of his plan. This was exactly what he wanted. Satisfied, imagining Lisa and Jackson as his own personal puppets, Gabriel crawled into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"So. How's Joe?"<p>

Lisa looked up, fear striking her. Did Jackson know where she had _really_ just returned from?

"Oh, he's good. The usual. Comedy hour, boredom, wishing I was home, asking if I'm safe…"

"Asking if you're sure?"

"Of course," Lisa laughed, placing her purse on the table near the door.

She approached where Jackson was sprawled out on the bed and plopped down by his feet.

"Did you order anything?"

He nodded.

"And… what did you order?"

"Big…" he rotated himself and began inching towards her, "Fat…" Lisa chuckled as she watched him crawling towards her slowly. "Juicy…" He was now lying beside her head, looking down at her with a hungry expression, much like the one she had seen this morning. "Steak."

Jackson attacked her mouth just then, causing Lisa's mind to go blank. She knew Jackson would be safe. Gabriel would report back to his boss, with any luck, that Jackson clearly wasn't a danger any more. Maybe he wasn't fit to lead in their eyes, but he also didn't seem as far gone that he would need to be executed. Jackson pulled away from her, his hands cupping the back of her head and his fingers laced in her hair.

"I love my steaks rare," he murmured.

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and laughed at him.

"What?"

"I love my steaks rare," he repeated. "No ketchup. It ruins it."

He continued to stare at her, waiting for her response.

"Well, you already know that I also like mine rare, though I suspect you like yours closer to bleu than anything else…"

He smiled.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Tell you about me."

Lisa laughed again and Jackson feigned hurt.

"Oh come on. I'm not laughing _at_ you. I appreciate it. I just find it funny that you decide to bear your soul in the form of your preferences in _steak_ of all things."

"Well," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her on the side of her neck, "I could tell you of a few _other_ preferences…"

He shifted his hips over to nudge Lisa and she smiled.

"Oh, you mean like your preferred method of killing?"

Jackson smirked.

"Actually, that's-" He paused while they listened to a knock on the door. Jackson groaned. "Saved by the bell," he whispered before climbing off of the bed.

He sauntered over to the door while Lisa watched from the bed and laughed at him. When had he become so… playful? Lisa would have never imagined after the acts on the plane. Maybe the mask of a man from the Tex Mex would be playful, but not _real_ Jackson. He turned over his shoulder and winked before he opened the door.

They ate the room service quickly before heading up to the deck they had been on last night after their drinks. From here, they had a great view of the ocean as the ship pulled away from the dock and began heading towards Antigua.

"Best beaches around," Jackson murmured to her.

He had braced himself casually against the corner of the railing.

"Swimming? Actual swimming tomorrow?"

Jackson smirked.

"Disappointing compared to today," he chuckled, "But perhaps we'll have time for a nice shower after the beach…"

Jackson reached out and hooked Lisa' hip, pulling her to him. They didn't kiss or even talk after that. She was simply in awe at how the last few days had turned out. Her fear was now nearly completely dissipated. She felt comfortable with Jackson and she felt safe. Who would have thought she would be here with him? What in the world would she tell her father? Then, her heart sank. The subject had to be brought up. Lisa was a curious individual.

"Jackson?" she asked, looking up from where he held her against his chest.

He looked down at her, not answering, but acknowledging he had heard her.

"What happens at the end of the cruise in a few days…?"

Jackson, for once, seemed lost on his own as well. He looked up from Lisa's gaze and out into the endless water. St. Thomas was now fading into the distance behind them. The college kids were down by the pool having what looked to be a dance party, complete with a DJ and bright lights. He sighed, thoughts heavy on him. At the end of the cruise Jackson knew he was supposed to head to the safe house in Argentina. They had planned an arrival for two, not three. And, Lisa wasn't exactly on the Order's list of trusted citizens.

"I'm not sure…" he finally said.

He couldn't bring himself to look back down at her. How could he just up and leave her at the end of the cruise? She made him feel comfortable. She was his friend and his companion. Someone he hadn't known could break through him where others had failed. No one would be able to live up to her testy attitude or her incessant questions. She was his Leese. They'd have to let her have him.

"You'll come with me."

It came out as a sort of tough-barked order and Lisa looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When the cruise is over," he began again, finally looking into her eyes, "You'll come with Gabriel and I to the safe house we have in Argentina." He pulled away from her so that they were now facing one another. "You'll have your own beach to lie out on and your own… whatever you want."

Lisa smiled at him, feeling the weight of his hand still on her hip.

"I thought you weren't looking for a _life_, Jackson," Lisa remembered.

He smirked.

"I'm not proposing to you, Leese. I'm asking you to stay a few more days in tropical paradise with me."

"And what about my father?"

Jackson frowned. She had a point. If Lisa even hinted at the fact that Jackson was alive and that Lisa was headed off into the blazing sunset with him, Joe would go straight to the police. He would be discovered in no time flat.

"Just tell him… you fell in love with the place and you decided to… explore the countryside or something."

Lisa felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach again at the mentioning of the word "love." Could it be possible? She hadn't known him for all that long, and yet he put her completely at ease. He already knew her better than her own father and sometimes better than herself. And, sure, she didn't know all that much about him, but she was beginning to. She was saving his life and he was opening up to her. They had become more than enemies and they had grown into a comfortable friendship, to say the least.

"Well, that'll work," was all she said.

Jackson smiled and then turned back to the flock of seagulls following the ship out to sea. He had that sinking feeling that she needed something else or that she was holding back. The silence wasn't a comfortable one between them and it made Jackson nervous. He hated situations like these.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?"

"What is it that you're upset about?"

"Who says I'm upset?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Your body language for one. And your silence for two."

"I'm just… enjoying the cruise. Why does that mean I'm upset?"

Jackson turned away from the seagulls to face her again. He simply stared at her and waited, knowing that if enough pressure was applied, Lisa would break and spill whatever it was she was hiding from him.

"Oh Jackson. It's nothing. Let's go inside."

She turned to walk away and Jackson growled. She was avoiding him and it might as well be the same as lying. He grabbed her wrist gently to still her.

"Not until you tell me. Is something wrong with Joe?"

"No," she snapped. "Look. It's dumb. Honestly. Embarrassing."

Jackson smirked.

"Tell me. You know you want to."

Lisa groaned, pinching her eyes shut and pulling her hand from his. He waited patiently and watched her. She was so frustrated and he found it completely endearing. She began to speak, keeping her eyes pinched closed as if it pained her to talk to him all of a sudden.

"I think that… well, I know you don't, and that's why I didn't want to say anything but… I think I might love you. Or something."

She peeked out at him from one eye and Jackson knew this was something very difficult for her to do. She, clearly, was inexperienced. And, in all the times that Jackson had been told by a woman, usually a mark, that they loved him, Jackson had never felt more inexperienced himself. He cleared his throat and Lisa opened both of her eyes.

"See? I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it."

"Leese," he called, taking one step closer to her. "I… don't believe in love."

She looked tortured. The setting sun didn't do her any favors either, as it made her cheeks turn a completely new shade of red. Jackson hated this. He knew it shattered everything to just tell her that he would never be in love with her. He didn't believe in it. He had never seen it. Companionship. Sensuality. Fun. But what was _love_ exactly?

"It's fine," she bit out. "Can we go in now?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her back as he followed her down the steps towards the elevators.

Jackson had never wished he could spin lies than in this very moment. How easy it would have been to simply say four little words back to her. "I love you, too." But then where would he be? Where would _they_ be? For Lisa, love was not a subject to be taken lightly. He wouldn't lie to her about it to spare her the current heartbreak. It would only hurt her more when he disappeared again on some distant mission or sent her back home to her father. People like Jackson didn't love. And, Jackson realized, that was precisely why he needed to get Lisa to realize her mistake.

"Leese, wait up," he called as they arrived at the elevators.

"Really… Don't worry about it."

"You keep asking me why I keep trying to scare you away. _This_. This is why. I can't… I can't love you back, Leese."

"I don't care," she said through gritted teeth.

"I haven't lied to you, and now you're lying to me? Be honest. Tell me I'm a bastard!"

Lisa laughed and punched the down button on the elevator before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright. It bothers me. It does. But it is what it is, Jackson. Maybe it's just a phase or some sort of infatuation. I'm sure you've thought of that and I'm sure that's your rebuttal. That I'm imagining how I feel. But I accept your offer to stay with you in Argentina after the cruise."

The elevators dinged and they entered in silence. Jackson was so frustrated and angry. Lisa could be so stubborn.

"Can't you see you're only going to hurt yourself?"

Lisa ignored him, staring intently at her reflection in the glass.

"Leese. We're having fun. But what do you expect? What do you _want_?"

Lisa sighed. The doors opened and she looked up at him with a sad face.

"I want you. That's all. I want you, breathing, teasing, even that asshole side of yours that rears its ugly head every now and again. But I'll tell you one thing, Jackson. I'm getting sick and tired of your mind games. Either you enjoy me and we have _fun_, or we do nothing at all. Pick one. Because I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm not asking to move in or be your girlfriend. _Whatever_ it is that you think I'm doing here. I'm just enjoying myself, too. If that means you'll never conventionally _love_ me, then that's for me to figure out, not you. You, of all people, should know better than to tell me what to do, Jackson."

She took a step back, allowing him to join her out of the elevator in the hall. He loved it when she took charge and stood up to him. Not many people lived to tell tales of similar encounters. He admired her strength. What could be the harm in having a little fun? Clearly Lisa was an adult who understood the situation, so why not just enjoy it? Who knows? Maybe Jackson had never experienced "conventional love," but he imagined that if he could ever love someone, in some form, it would be Lisa Reisert.

"Fine," he resigned. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured with a smile. "And the same goes for you, _Jack_."

"I'll let Gabriel know in the morning that you'll be coming with us."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be jumping with joy," Lisa chuckled as they headed down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh oh… I do believe Gabriel is up to no good… We'll see if it works out for him!

Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated! :D


	16. The Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, or any characters originally involved. Any OCs are, of course, my own.

There are a bunch of point of view switches in this one... Sorry! :P  
>It also dovetails with the first chapter, "An Ending."<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

**The Ending**

Gabriel dreamed of a time nearly ten years ago. His heart ached when he remembered his mother's bloody death and the things he had to do to survive until Jackson found him. He dreamed of his first week at the official base of the Order. He remembered all of the faces and nodding heads as they watched Jackson walk past. He strutted with confidence and pride. He was the heir. Their future leader.

"You've been doing well in tailing, but that's no surprise," Jackson commented, plucking an apple out of a large bowl filled to the brim with them in the dining hall. "Still, you need some work with flight."

"Flight?" Gabriel asked, mimicking Jackson's action and sticking close to his heels.

"Yeah. You know. Like, planes? You missed your session with Kyle on Tuesday… Skipping is not tolerated."

Gabriel lowered his gaze to the floor, suddenly ashamed that he had let Jackson down. Jackson was _perfect_. Did he ever do anything wrong?

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll go after lunch."

"No," Jackson instructed. "You'll come with me to the firing range. You also need some work on shooting."

Gabriel felt torn.

"But we worked on shooting all yesterday, Jack."

Jackson stopped dead and pivoted on his heels, his own lunch tray nearly knocking Gabriel's from his hands.

"What did I say about calling me Jack, kid?"

"Sorry."

"And we'll work on shooting every day until you're up to par, if that's what it takes. You need to conquer this fear you have of guns. It could mean life or death for you out in the field."

And, just like that, Jackson turned back around and continued his search for the perfect lunch. Gabriel just wanted to be like Jackson. He knew it took time. Jackson was as skilled as he was because he had been training since childhood. Gabriel had only just begun. Still, it made him jealous. He saw the way that the other operatives looked at Jackson. He was godly to them. Gabriel wanted to be admired and respected. But, in order to come to Jackson's level and to surpass it, Gabriel had to be patient. Luckily that was one skill he had honed to near perfection over the years as well. He would wait for Jackson to screw up and then he would make his move. Gabriel wasn't sure what that move would be, but when the time came, he would be adequately trained to take Jackson down.

"You need to work on being assertive, too," Jackson remarked.

Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat. The ship was still. He looked at the clock. It was 7:00pm. He swore to himself and checked his cell phone. He had 4 missed calls and voicemails. He glanced over his shoulder at the room. Clearly, Jackson had come in at some point in the morning. How Gabriel hadn't woken up was beyond him. He pressed a few buttons on the phone and held it to his ear.

_"Gabriel, it's Alicia. We need to discuss the atrocities you sent me last night."_

He groaned and continued to listen for the next message.

_"Gabriel… I'm going to need you to return my call, ASAP. This is a _very _serious situation."_

Gabriel chuckled to himself as he lifted up onto one elbow for the next message.

"No shit," he muttered to no one.

_"Alright. I'm beginning to worry. Jackson's phone is… off, disconnected, I'm not sure. And you're not answering. Please just tell me everything is alright."_

Gabriel frowned at the worry in Alicia's voice and snorted. If only she knew…

_"Its 6:00 Gabriel… Where are you? I need a report. I need results. You do whatever you need to in order to keep her from hurting Jackson. Do you understand me? Take her out. You _do not _let anything happen to him. You promised me, Gabriel. Call me. Please."_

He almost felt guilty for what he was doing to them all. But, Gabriel deserved this. Now, it was _his_ chance to shine. It was _his_ chance to be the hero. Gabriel took in a large gulp of fresh air and released it with a content sigh. He rose up and began preparing himself for the inevitable next few hours of his plan. Everything was coming to a much-needed close tonight, but Gabriel felt no tension washing over him. He moved at a slug's pace showering and dressing in a casual outfit. He needed to just acquire one more piece of the puzzle… a perfect weapon. He left the ship weightless, like a man without a care in the world. On his walk, Gabriel thought of the "slight push" that he was giving this situation. The pieces were falling into place and because of his extreme patience it would soon be time for his reward. This was the biggest job, by far, that Gabriel had ever participated in: the overthrowing of the heir apparent and replacing him with a more deserving leader…

* * *

><p>Lisa looked up at Jackson from the bed, her wet hair splayed out around her. She pouted as she watched him putting his clothes back on.<p>

"Who cares?"

"Leese, he may be annoying, actually… he's the most annoying person I've ever met. But, he is a colleague. I at least owe it to him to check in and see if he's alright. I'm pretty sure that Alicia would be pissed if she found out I had been distracted and something happened to him."

Lisa mocked hurt.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"You meant it exactly like that, but it's fine."

He smiled and then looked around the room with confusion.

"Have you seen my phone?"

Lisa propped herself up on one elbow and craned her neck around the room.

"No. Did you even have it with you today?"

Jackson thought hard, but all he could think about was Lisa and their time together at the beach. The phone was the least of his concerns at the time, but now it worried him that he had no way to stay in touch with the Order.

"I can't remember. I never leave without it, though."

"Well, I'm sure it's around. I'll look for it while you go pay Gabriel a visit."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound so cordial and _fun_. Are we going to have tea?"

Lisa laughed, throwing her hands up in the air in defense.

"I mean, whatever floats your boat, skipper!"

"Right. Look, stay here. I'll be back in no time."

"You'd better be, Jackson Rippner, or I'm going to eat without you."

Jackson simply gave her an annoyed look and vaulted himself through the door. He hated the thought of having to actually check in on Gabriel. That was _his_ job for the trip. Jackson had known Gabriel for many years and had certainly done his own fair share of babysitting in that time. He was beyond pissed that he had to leave Lisa's warmth in order to appease his gut feeling that something had gone horribly wrong with this "rookie." Jackson decided Gabriel still deserved the title if he hadn't even been fulfilling his duties for this trip. He wondered how Alicia would feel when Jackson gave his own report. Arriving at the room, Jackson opened the door, expecting Gabriel to still be asleep, but there was no trace of him.

"Gabriel?" he called out to the silent suite. "Gabe?"

Jackson noticed his cell phone sitting on the bedside table and sighed with relief.

"I thought I'd lost you," he cooed to the phone as he flipped it open.

There were messages from Alicia, which Jackson found to be no surprise. He doubted Gabriel had even checked in with her once about his progress.

_"Jackson, it's me… Gabriel has sent me some concerning information. I know you've been involved with that Reisert girl, but she's not to be trusted. Call me."_

Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear and inspected the phone with confusion. This call was made earlier this morning. He pressed it back to his ear, listening to the next message from Alicia.

_"Jackson, this is my seventh time calling. I am serious."_ She huffed into the phone and Jackson imagined her sitting at her desk, head in her hand. He wondered what in the world had her so worked up about Lisa. _"She's going to kill you,"_ Alicia managed to force out, her voice uneven with distress. _"Please tell me Gabriel has warned you. Please tell me you're alright. You know how important you are. Call me_._"_

Jackson clamped his mouth shut, not sure he even wanted to listen to the third message.

_"I'm assuming the worst,"_ Alicia dictated, almost mechanically. _"I've sent Gabriel to handle the problem. He's going to take care of her. I hope you're alright."_ Jackson nearly hung up, but it seemed Alicia had more to say. _"Be safe, son."_

He cringed and the anger built up within him. He wanted to slash the entire room, break things, and throw things off the balcony and into the ocean. But, then he stopped himself for just a second to think. He knew Lisa to be untrustworthy when she felt threatened. She would lie her way to safety. But, in their time together, she had bared not only her body, but her mind and soul to him. Lisa Reisert, the Lisa Reisert he _knew_, not just from intense study, but from actual conversations, would not have given herself to him in that way if he were simply a mark. Jackson may have been capable of using people in that fashion, but Lisa certainly wasn't capable of using herself to suck others into some elaborate trap.

Which meant one of them was lying, and he had a pretty good idea as to whom. Jackson suddenly felt able to focus his rage. It could all be attributed to one person. One person who had weaseled his way into the Order and weaseled his way into Jackson's own care years ago. Jackson thought he had hated Gabriel before, but now he realized just how deeply and passionately he wanted to torture this man. Jackson wasn't sure what he was planning, but he had somehow managed to manipulate not only Lisa, but Alicia as well. A hit was ordered on the woman he was beginning to really enjoy spending time with, and Jackson hadn't had a single clue. He focused in on his cell phone, realizing that Gabriel had probably had something to do with Jackson's misplacing it in order to minimize contact with Alicia, and jabbed his fingers onto the number pad. He let the phone ring and the other person picked up without a word.

"Gabriel," Jackson spat. "Where are you?"

Gabriel smiled to himself. There was pure venom in Jackson's voice. He had found the information Gabriel had left for him.

"Down on the beach taking a stroll, Jackson. I thought you'd be glad to have me out of your hair for once."

"We're going to have a chat, Gabe. A nice, long chat."

Gabriel could feel the anger radiating through the phone as Jackson choked the words out through gritted teeth.

"I'm positively looking forward to it, Jack."

He snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. He had waited for this a _long_ time. With a sigh of relief, Gabriel slid off his shoes and dug his feet into the sand. He withdrew a small knife, one he had purchased off of a man earlier in the day. The perfect weapon to frame Lisa with and the perfect weapon to use to take her down. Gabriel would be a hero, avenging the life of his friend, mentor, and the heir to the Order. And then when he finally revealed the information Alicia had kept so hidden about the hierarchy for so long, the Order would have no choice but to instate Gabriel.

"You thought you'd plot this and get away with it?" Jackson shouted as he thundered down the beach toward Gabriel.

Gabriel really had picked the perfect place for their show down. Most of the passengers were back on the ship, or too drunk to even realize what was happening if they managed to stumble out of the bars. Someone would find Jackson and Lisa's bodies by the morning and by then, Gabriel would be long gone.

"You can't even begin to _fathom_ what it is that I have plotted, Jack."

"You son of a bitch. I should've left you to fend for yourself that day in the alley."

Gabriel tsked.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your _brother_, Jackson?"

Jackson had finally reached a close enough distance to Gabriel and he drew his arm back, slamming his fist into Gabriel's face. Gabriel simply took it in stride, that signature patience seeping in. He was too close to ruin it now. Soon enough, he would have the chance to hurt Jackson in kind.

"Fuck you. I'm an only child."

"Maybe if your mother wasn't such a relentless _bitch_, you wouldn't be," Gabriel laughed out.

Jackson repeated his previous motion, driving his fist into Gabriel's stomach with satisfying pleasure. Gabriel held in his anguish and attempted to straighten himself. This was his proud moment. No amount of physical pain could take him down from this high. Jackson was about to tear into him once more when Gabriel staggered back, winded, but laughing.

"You know what else I was good at, Jack? Hacking. You know what one of the first things I hacked into in the Order? All those pesky files Alicia likes to keep all to herself."

"What a fantastic story. Too bad no one else will get to hear it."

Jackson lunged after Gabriel, but Gabriel withdrew a knife. Jackson halted, keeping the space between them and taking his time to analyze the situation. He was in no mood to get stabbed tonight. Leave it to Gabriel to "even the odds" in a fight with Jackson.

"Oh, but see, everyone will. Because, I discovered so many wonderful things! Like, did you know that while you were off at school, lighting kittens on fire, whatever it is you like to do for fun, your father was out _fucking_ some other woman?"

Jackson chuckled, if only to humor Gabriel. He barely felt anything for his father. The man was heartless and abusive, but an idol when it came to the work they all did in the Order. He was, by no means, Jackson's view of a "father." He could care less what the man did in his spare time away from Alicia. Jackson knew he was only the heir out of necessity, not out of love. What did it matter to him if his sperm-donor of a father was out having a few wild nights with other women? Everyone knew that Alicia was the brains and Vincent was the brute.

"He even managed to sneak away at every opportunity to a woman named Evelyn. Ring a bell, Jack?"

Realization dawned on Jackson. Evelyn had been the woman murdered that day in the apartment. Evelyn was Gabriel's mother.

"Does it burn you to know that while your mother sat, frigid and unpleasing, your own father found love and solace in the arms of _my_ mother? That he had a _family_?"

"You son of a _bitch_!"

"That'd be you, Jack," he laughed out, jabbing towards Jackson with the knife to keep him at bay. "I wonder how many Christmases you spent with him? Hm? How many birthdays? How many times he read you stories before you went to sleep… Must not have been very many. As I seem to recall, he was present at all of mine up until his _death_."

Jackson finally snapped and lunged forward, withdrawing a knife of his own from a sheath in the back of his belt.

"Oh, you came prepared," Gabriel commented. "I'm going to show you _just_ how much I've improved my skills, Jack, and then I'm going to carve up your pretty girlfriend and take my rightful place as heir to the Order. I'll be revered as a hero when I've avenged your death and brought in the head of the whore that thought she could bring down the Order."

Jackson couldn't believe how far off the deep end Gabriel had actually become. Now Jackson saw that he didn't just need to take care of Gabriel for some selfish, animalistic need, but that he needed Gabriel gone for the benefit of the Order and to keep Lisa safe. How he had let himself be blinded to Gabriel's plans was amazing and now Jackson was wondering just how far he really _had_ slipped. Gripping his knife so that the blade was parallel to his forearm, Jackson took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, kid, but… it really hasn't."

* * *

><p>Lisa yawned and looked over at the clock. Jackson had been gone for thirty minutes now and she was starving. Their picnic on the beach had been great, but that was hours ago. She hefted herself up from the mattress and debated about going to the room to get him. She really didn't want to see Gabriel again, but it worried her that Jackson had been gone so long. He would've at least called her room to let her know he was staying for a bit longer. Wouldn't he?<p>

Lisa bit her lip and wandered over to the balcony. Aside from the city, everything was black. The water below seemed like spilled ink and the beach was the page. She took in a deep breath and sighed it out. She just needed to figure out what to do now. She didn't trust Gabriel, but she _did_ trust that Jackson knew what he was doing. That is, until she looked down to the beach. There were two men circling one another down on the beach. They were clearly at odds with one another, bobbing and weaving as they circled on the beach and Lisa groaned. Could it be them? If it was, then what was she to do? Who would she pick? Gabriel may not be entirely trustworthy, but what if Jackson managed to kill him? Then what?

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose and fled the room, hurrying to Jackson and Gabriel's room. She pounded on the door, not caring if she woke anyone up or interrupted them. She needed to know that it wasn't them down on the beach having a fight to the death. She pounded once more and then pressed her ear to the door, listening for any sign that either of them was inside. Silence.

"Shit," she swore.

And elderly woman wandering down the hallway eyed Lisa disapprovingly, but continued on her way when Lisa turned and sprinted towards her. Lisa continued past and out past the security guards manning the doors to the ship. She had to stop them before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Jackson lunged forward, slashing as he went, catching Gabriel off-guard. He had his signature KA-Bar, which was much more sizeable than the small knife that Gabriel was defending himself with.<p>

"Maybe the sharks will get a good dinner tonight," Jackson barked out as he slashed Gabriel's arm.

Gabriel finally allowed himself to cry out in pain as it felt like fire had split his skin.

"Well that was close," Gabriel laughed out, still cringing.

"You never did learn to watch my body language," Jackson noted, charging Gabriel full-on.

The two toppled backward into the water, grappling, fighting, and wrestling. Jackson hauled Gabriel further out, his arm locked around Gabriel's neck. He plunged the younger man beneath the water, pressing down on his chest. Gabriel managed to catapult himself from the water, but lost his knife in the process. Jackson cocked his head to the side, regarding Gabriel.

"Well, I guess this is it," he murmured to Gabriel.

"I suppose so."

Gabriel pounced forward, going for Jackson's knees, but Jackson punched him hard, breaking his nose. The blood splattered onto Jackson's chest as Gabriel stumbled forward in the water, steadying himself on Jackson. Jackson whirled him around so that Gabriel's back was now pressed against Jackson's chest, and he quickly slid his knife across Gabriel's throat. He was amazed at how it felt to kill again. Gratifying. He let Gabriel choke for a moment before he released him. Gabriel collapsed down into the water and Jackson sighed with relief. This was a mess, but he was alive. Lisa was alive. It would all be alright.

* * *

><p>Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. She broke through from the trees surrounding the beach just in time to see Jackson in the water dragging the knife across Gabriel's throat. She felt entirely too conflicted in this moment. Was it necessary for Gabriel to die? Jackson would surely say yes. But, was it really? What had happened between them to drag Jackson from his mental state a moment ago to the murderous rage her possessed at this moment? She hadn't thought it necessary for <em>Jackson<em> to die after all he had done to her and countless others. She had made a mistake, apparently. She was disgusted when she froze and watched Jackson drop Gabriel's lifeless body into the water. He had a look of pure relief and pure pleasure written on his face. She had wandered out onto the beach in her daze, and now Jackson was staring at her. She froze, muscles coiled to run. There was no way he was the same person she thought he was. There was no way she could _love_ this man, could she?

In just a few hours her life had gone from a manageable complicated that she seemed to be enjoying to miserable. Where did this put Jackson in her mind and what would become of the two of them now? Lisa felt her stomach sink as she remembered what she had to do. She loved Jackson, but he was dangerous. He had just killed a man in the open water out on the beach for other passengers to see. Her heart ached for what she was about to do. Why her? Why was _she_ always the responsible one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow! I am _beyond_ sorry for how long it has taken me to get this out. I know I say this a lot, but I have just been swamped and ridiculously busy. My sorority is currently going through formal recruitment, plus I have my work and classes on top of my executive committee position… I've barely had any time!  
>That being said, it's up now, and I really hope it hasn't disappointed anyone! It had been written out, and I just needed to add a bit and edit.<p>

_That_ being said, I want to give a huge, huge, huge, thank you to **Orlha Chloe** for all of her feedback, critiques, and corrections to this chapter! I tend to overlook some things when I write, so it was really helpful to have her go over this chapter with me. :D

I think there will be one or two more epilogue-type chapters to sort of wrap everything up and let you see what happens after Lisa stabs Jackson!  
>Reviews and such are, as always, much appreciated.<p>

Thank you so much for reading!  
>xoxo<p> 


	17. Loathing

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Words cannot describe how sorry I am that it has literally taken me 5 months to post an update to this story... I know I left you all hanging at a very inconvenient spot, but I do hope you'll forgive me. I also hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. I just had a lot happening last semester and then on top of it I hit a rough patch of writer's block...

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

**Loathing**

Flashes of Jackson's pained expression and twisted form haunted Lisa as she bolted back through the trees and toward civilization. Tears burned behind her eyes, but she couldn't cry. Adrenaline flooded her veins and sharpened her mind. She had to put a massive amount of distance between herself and that beach. Someone, eventually, would find Jackson on that beach and they would come for her. Had she learned nothing? She had killed him in the open and she had left the scene of the crime riddled with her finger prints. She was completely tied to him. If the Order hadn't wanted her dead before, now they would be coming for her with everything they had. How would she hide?  
>A pang of remorse and regret shot through her and Lisa finally sank to her knees and wept. <em>If Jackson was here, he would know what to do<em>, she thought with disgust. _If Jackson was here, you wouldn't be in this situation_, her brain spat back. She had never done something so rash in her entire life. She _hated_ herself. She wasn't just crying because she had destroyed the first honest relationship with a person she had allowed herself to have since the rape, but because she had simultaneously destroyed her humanity in that instance. She wished she could take it all back, turn back the clock, and leave Jackson alone. Better yet, stay clear of the cruise. Her spirit was crushed and she felt less than human.

"I can fix this," she heard herself hiccup.

It surprised her. Lisa continued to cry, running through the moments she and Jackson shared together, knowing time was running short. Even then, nothing would be the same between them. How could they? More tears fell as Lisa struggled with herself. She always had persevered before, why should now be any different? She drew in a large breath and held it, opening her eyes wide to the world around her. A gentle breeze made the tops of the trees sway back and forth. Faintly, off in the distance, she could hear people laughing. She puffed out the air and drew in another breath, slowly. Already she felt the world becoming clearer. She didn't feel as lost. Lisa saw herself from a moment ago as hysterical. But, now with a clear head, she could see that this was only her fault. And, yes, maybe there was a way for her to fix this.

She hefted herself up quickly and pawed at her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. She needed to see clearly. Lisa sprinted the rest of the way out of the trees and towards the ship. One of the door attendants looked at her curiously as she approached. When she was about twenty feet away, he held up a hand to tell her to stop.

"Ma'am, you need your ID card, please!" he shouted.

"You've got to help me!"

Now the attendant's eyes grew wide with worry. He noticed the blood on her outfit as she nearly slammed into him on the dock.

"Please. He's been stabbed and needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Are you hurt?"

"No! Listen, you have to get someone. You all have to come to the beach with me. Please! He's going to die!"

The attendant hesitated just briefly, his eyes locked on the blood on her arms, and then he swiftly grabbed a walkie talkie from the station beside him.

"Sick bay, come in. Sick bay, come in."

"This is sick bay."

"We have an emergency. A passenger has been stabbed down on the beach and needs immediate medical assistance."

"On our way."

The attendant looked at Lisa once more before he held the walkie talkie back up to his mouth.

"There is a lot of blood."

He let his hand drop to his side and he took a tentative step towards Lisa.

"Where is the attacker?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Lisa looked down at her hands once more and clenched her fists. The pain sobered her mind and allowed her to hold back the hysterical side of her that was battling to be released.

"He's dead… In the water. Jackson killed him."

The attendant looked shocked, and just as he was about to speak, a small crowd of people rushed out of the doors and onto the dock towards the beach. Lisa spun around and chased after them. Jackson would at least live. He didn't have to forgive her, but she just wanted him alive and breathing, just as she had told him before.

"Miss, are you injured?" one of the sick bay crew asked her as they ran on.

"No, this is my friend's blood. Jackson."

Another prick of sadness shot through her. She could barely make out the sand of the beach as they made their way through the trees. The flashlights from the sick bay crew flickered here and there, darting back and forth like Lisa's eyes. She heard the first person shout out before she made it onto the beach herself.

"Where?"

"He should be right over there!" Lisa shouted back.

Then she realized why the crew had been so confused. The beach was completely devoid of people. Lisa looked around, panic gripping her.

"He was right here!"

She jogged a bit farther down the beach, trying desperately to find him.

"Miss," one of the crew called, approaching her. "There is… no sign of a struggle. May I check you over?"

Lisa shook her head and backed away from him.

"No, listen to me. A passenger, Jackson Rippner, was stabbed right here." She fanned her arms out, still looking for any trace of him. "Another passenger, Gabriel, stabbed him. They were rooming together."

"It'll be alright, miss," he cooed, stepping closer, and gesturing for the others to join him.

"No, please. He's here somewhere."

"It's alright. We'll find him. In the meantime, why don't you come with me back to the ship?"

Lisa looked from person to person, suddenly terrified. What if they were all in the Order? What if they were hired by someone else? What if they were just regular people who now thought she was insane?

With that final thought, Lisa pivoted and catapulted herself forward, back through the trees, and into the street. She cursed the night for leaving the streets less-crowded. She dove into a side alley between two bars and crouched down behind a dumpster, shrinking into herself. What would everyone think back home? Where would she hide in the mean time?

Lisa dropped her head beneath her knees and locked her fingers together. She was hanging on by a thread. She hadn't thought this through at all, and now she was paying the price for it. Jackson was gone. Had he been able to call for help from someone he knew nearby? Lisa was positive that Jackson would be in too much pain to move, let alone drag a body from the water. She just prayed that where ever he was now, he was alright. The hate built up in her once more and Lisa sniffed back tears. Her whole life was a mess now. And there was no one to blame but herself.

"Miss?"

Lisa's head snapped up to see an older woman, head tilted to the side, looking down at her. Lisa hadn't even heard her approach.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her speech thick with a South American accent.

Lisa dropped her head back down between her legs and let another sob escape.

"Miss?"

Lisa just wanted the woman to leave her alone.

"It'll be alright," she cooed, a wrinkled hand gently patting Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa looked up at her again and the old woman was smiling gently.

"Come with me. An alley is no place for a woman to be at night."

She held out her wrinkled hand for Lisa who reluctantly accepted it. The woman tried to lead her back out onto the main walkway, but Lisa held back.

"I can't go out there," she murmured.

The old woman nodded and silently turned to the other end of the alley.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked tentatively.

"Home."

"That's very kind of you," Lisa began, wiping her face, "but I'll be alright."

"Yes, once you come home. I will help you."

"Oh, this isn't my blood… I just…"

The woman stopped and turned gently to Lisa.

"No one helped me. Let me help _you_."

Lisa's heart sank as she looked down at her own appearance. She still had blood caked onto her skin and clothes, sand covered her legs and arms, and she was certain her makeup and hair was a mess. This woman had assumed the worst. She looked at Lisa without sympathy, but with a motherly concern; a love for her that amazed Lisa. She felt the tears burning her eyes once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The old woman nodded and turned back around, giving Lisa's hand a gentle squeeze of support.

The woman's house was petite and smelled of cinnamon. A calming sense rushed over Lisa immediately after walking inside. She took a deep breath and felt the panic of earlier slip away.

"I don't even know your name," she commented lightly as the woman flurried around the house.

"My name is Sylvia," she replied with a small smile.

"Lisa."

Lisa held her hand out to Sylvia and they shook briskly. Sylvia ushered Lisa over to a small loveseat in front of a deep red wall. Sylvia's decorations were sparse, aside from a few pictures of two small girls that Lisa assumed were her granddaughters. Lisa could tell that Sylvia now lived alone in this small home and it made her relax more to know that there wouldn't be any more questions tonight.

"Would you like some tea while I find you some clothes to wear?"

Lisa looked up at her from the pictures, snapping out of her reverie.

"Some tea would be wonderful. Thank you, Sylvia."

Sylvia smiled almost sadly at Lisa, but it was genuine. Her eyes squinted and wrinkles spread across her high cheekbones. She disappeared in a flutter into the small, cramped kitchen. Lisa listened to her busying about the kitchen; doors opening and shutting, glasses clinking. Lisa took a seat and continued to inspect the small house.

"Are these your grandchildren?" she called towards the kitchen.

A beat later, Sylvia emerged, two mugs of tea in hand. As she passed the tea to Lisa, her old eyes fluttered over the pictures scattered across her living room. It was as if now was the first time that she was really taking them in.

"My daughters," she murmured. "From long ago when they were little. They are both gone now."

Sylvia smiled sadly over at Lisa before she turned back towards the inside of the house.

"C'mon darling," she waved, suddenly perky once more. "Let's get you into that shower and off to bed. You look like you could really use some rest."

Lisa smiled and followed Sylvia further into the house, but not before she glances at the photos one last time. She wondered what had taken this woman's beautiful daughters from her. Was it man or disease?

"Towels are under here," Sylvia instructed, swinging the cabinets open beneath the small bathroom's sink. "And," she began with a smile, "you take as much time as you need. I'll be out in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you so much, Sylvia," Lisa countered with a smile of her own.

Sylvia nodded and quietly shuffled back out into the living room. Lisa shut the bathroom door quietly behind her and took in her appearance in the mirror over the sink. She thought of how desolate and soulless she looked. Her cheeks seemed hallowed. Dark circles looked like bruises beneath her green eyes. Brown blood was caked onto her shirt, arms, and beneath her nails. Every inch of her looked disheveled, unkempt, and as if she had been to hell and back. Perhaps she had. After everything she had been through in her life, Lisa stood awestruck as to how she had made it this far. She sighed and began peeling her clothes from her skin. Sand trickled from places unseen. It disgusted her that this was Jackson's blood staining her shirt and skin. It made her stomach churn to have no clue about Jackson. Was he alive? If so, was he in pain? Had someone come to finish him off on the beach and disposed of his body? Lisa's mind ran through endless situations. This state of limbo was driving Lisa mad. She tossed her soiled shirt into the corner and cranked the shower on with full heat. She climbed in and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, trying her best to bite back her cries of pain. She felt disgusted and lost. It was almost as if she was back in her apartment that horrible night two years ago. She grabbed the wash cloth Sylvia had placed on the sink and began furiously scouring her skin. She made herself imagine all of the pain that Jackson was experiencing if he was even alive. Beyond that, she imagined the deep sense of betrayal and how lost Jackson must have felt in the moments leading up to his death. There was no way to atone for what she had done. And, she hated how much of a coward she had become. She should turn herself in, let the Order find her and handle her sins in however they saw fit.

Lisa looked down at her skin, suddenly shocked by the reddened flesh she saw. She quickly turned the dial, letting the cool water wash over her and soothe her angry skin. She rinsed her hair quickly and jumped from the shower. She ran her hand over the mirror, clearing it of the fog. She frowned. Her appearance may have seemed neater, but Lisa still felt like she belonged in a gutter. She felt like trash. She pulled on the clothes Sylvia had left for her and wandered out to the living room. Sylvia sat in a small recliner, mug of tea steaming beneath her nose, glued to a rerun of "Friends." She casually glanced up and smiled warmly at Lisa. She set her tea down on a side table and gestured to the couch.

"Feel better?"

"In some ways," Lisa responded, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Well, you certainly look better. That's the beginning of it, honey. Just let yourself heal."

"Thank you, Sylvia."

* * *

><p>Lisa couldn't sleep at all. The couch that Sylvia had made a makeshift bed for her was not only uncomfortable, but it also seemed strikingly lonely compared to the shared space that she had once shared with <em>him<em>. She tossed herself over onto her side and glared at the small clock ticking on the modest entertainment center. Four am… the irony weighed down Lisa's heart and she let out a heavy sigh. Everything, _everything_, reminded her of _him_. Where was he right now? Was he even still alive? The guilt was unbearable. Her life, what shreds of it remained, would never be the same after tonight.

She turned herself over onto her back and stared up at the muted cream of Sylvia's ceiling. And then, she decided. She'd never involve another person in this situation starting now. She kicked the tangled blanket from around her legs and stood. She took a moment to neatly fold the blanket and place it on top of the pillow Sylvia had provided for her. She searched around and found a small notepad and pen next to the small phone Sylvia had near her recliner. She scribbled Sylvia a note:

_Sylvia,_

_ Thank you so much for your hospitality. I'm sorry I left without warning, but I just couldn't bear the thought of putting you in danger. I've caused so much harm. I think it's best if I just go on my way and try to right these wrongs. Please know that I have taken your kind words to heart and that I will pass along the kindness you've shown me tonight._

_~Lisa_

She folded the note and placed it on top of the pillow and blanket. She quickly changed into the clothes Sylvia had left out for her for the morning and slipped out the front door. While it was night, the air still possessed a heavy humidity, weighing Lisa down further. She found it fitting. The streets were now completely empty, though Lisa reveled in the pounding of her heart. Somehow, there was an intense thrill that arose from the thought of now being on the run. Where would Lisa go? How would she survive? And, was the Order now coming after her now that she had wounded, and possibly killed, their heir?

Lisa took a deep breath and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of the jeans Sylvia had given her. She was wandering aimlessly, waiting for that rogue agent to pop out from behind a corner or out of a passing car and for it all to be over. She wondered if it would be best to go on the run, leave the city, and put some real distance between herself and the scene of the crime. Then again, Lisa wondered if it might be best to stay in the city. Would _they_ look for her so close? Didn't she just want The Order to find her as quickly as possible anyway? She groaned and pinched a spot between her eyes. When she opened them, she took a seat on a small bench at a bus stop. Every now and then a car would pass and Lisa held her breath. Was this it? Would this be the car that contained some nameless person out to kill her?

Hours passed while she sat on that bench and no one arrived. The sun rose and slowly more people began emerging. She watched as the businesses geared up for another day along the strip. She watched as others glanced curiously in her direction. She knew they no longer saw the blood and wear and tear of her previous night, but she knew they were wondering about the lost-looking white woman all alone. The look of pity on their faces was clear.

Lisa lost track of time, but it was sometime before noon when a black SUV finally pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down. She closed her eyes, waiting to hear the click of the gun, feel the searing pain of the bullets, and the world to go black.

"Are you Lisa Reisert?"

She simply nodded, not opening her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes to find a woman with chillingly black eyes and dark hair staring at her with curiosity.

"Waiting," she commented flatly.

"On?"

"Whatever comes my way."

The woman looked from left to right and then nodded towards the car.

"Get in."

"Can you just make this quick?"

"I'm in no mood to argue with you, Miss Reisert. If you make me get out of this car, you'll surely wish you _were_ dead."

Lisa only hesitated for a moment before she followed the dark-haired woman's instructions. Something about this woman told Lisa to be wary. She emitted a dangerous feeling that set Lisa on edge. She reminded Lisa of a predator and Lisa knew that she was the prey. She gingerly climbed into the back of the SUV and buckled herself in next to an equally deadly-looking blonde woman.

"Smart move," she heard the dark-haired woman call over her shoulder. "The more cooperation you lend to us here, the smoother this whole process will go."

"Of course," Lisa remarked, staring sadly out the window and watching the small buildings pass by.

Everyone was so unaware of the lives that had been taken last night or the life that could be taken soon. Lisa longed for the bliss she, too, possessed back before the Red Eye. She had her routine. She had a simple, yet satisfying, life. And now, she had been threatened by some mysterious stranger, fallen for him, given herself to him, and then killed him. She couldn't believe herself.

"You're awfully quiet. Guilty conscience?"

Lisa looked up at the dark-haired woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss Reisert."

"And just who are you?"

"Alicia. Alicia Porter. I'm sure that one of the two idiot agents you've been in contact with has mentioned me before. As a matter of fact, I know they have. Which is why, Miss Reisert-"

"Lisa."

Alicia smirked and took a calming breath before continuing.

"Which is why, Lisa, I'd like for you to quit wasting my time and come out with it."

"If you already know what happened, then why ask me?"

Alicia glanced forward at the road and gestured aimlessly to a turn off for the driver. She turned back around, looking as angry as ever.

"I'm receiving conflicting stories, Lisa. I'm going to need you to straighten it all out for me. Otherwise, I'll just assume that the evidence I already have is true… And, trust me. It doesn't shed any positive light on my opinion of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I do apologize for the lengthy lack of updates. I am still pretty busy this semester (as this is my final semester in college! Woo!), but hopefully the writer's block will stay off my back for a bit and I can at least finish off this story. I hope it was a decent read!**


	18. Bullet to the Brain

**Wow. I really let everyone down on this one, didn't I? The truth here is, this story wasn't headed where I wanted it to and I just really felt like it was terrible, so I let it go... But! I owe it to you all, the readers, to finish it up, regardless of how I feel. So- here is another chapter! I think we'll have a couple more and then it'll be wrapped up.**

**Again, I am terribly sorry for the lag in between chapters.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Chapter Seventeen:

**Bullet to the Brain**

* * *

><p>They came to a clean stop in front of a small gray building off of many side roads. It reminded Lisa of a United States embassy. There was a large wall with an iron gate and lightly armed guards placed inside. Alicia rolled down her window and flashed a badge to a guard who nodded.<p>

"Have a great day, Miss Porter."  
>She didn't take the time to respond and instead rolled up her window and nodded for her driver to continue on through the opening gates. The silence over the course of the ride had made Lisa extremely uneasy and seeing Alicia's demeanor was not helping. Lisa wondered how long they would let her live, specifically Alicia. She wondered if Alicia would torture her for murdering her son and their lone heir.<p>

"Drop us off at the front," she instructed the driver.

A moment later, the car stopped again in front of the stone steps leading up to the main doors of the building. Alicia popped open her door and climbed easily from the SUV, her long legs extending beneath her. She snatched open Lisa's door.

"Out," she barked, yanking Lisa from her seat and into the street.

"Alright, alright," Lisa snapped back.

Alicia slammed the door shut behind Lisa and pushed Lisa back up against it.

"Listen. The more you push my buttons, the worse this will get for you. You're already on my blacklist and it's a miracle you're still breathing. If you want to make it out of this in one piece, or alive for that matter, I suggest you bite that smart-mouthed tongue of yours and do as I say."

Alicia narrowed her dark eyes and a chill ran up Lisa's spine. She knew this woman was deadly, so why did she insist on irritating her? Was it because she felt a connection to the woman through Jackson? Perhaps she saw some of him within Alicia and felt like she could handle her. Either way, right now, Lisa knew it was time to back off.

"Okay," she murmured softly.

Alicia held her grip for a beat longer before she roughly released Lisa and pointed towards the doors. She didn't even have to instruct Lisa to move this time. She lurched forward of her own volition. She wanted so badly to find out what happened to Jackson. Was he even still alive at this point? Had he called for help? Had he been arrested? What about witnesses?

"Left," Alicia instructed smoothly, snapping Lisa out of her reverie.

She was glad. She needed a distraction from the terrible thoughts consuming her. She had done something so completely terrible and vile. She had been brought down to Jackson's level in the end. She followed Alicia and the blonde woman to a small interrogation room where Lisa was immediately handcuffed to the table.

"Just in case you decide to get cute," Alicia commented with a smile.

Lisa's stomach churned. Jackson was her spitting image. In a way, it gave Lisa hope. If she could eventually break through to Jackson, she could only hope to do so with Alicia and make it out alive. She wondered how things would have played out with Jackson if she had simply submitted. Was rebelling a true way to earn respect and to break through, or would it be safer to follow Alicia's orders?

"I want the whole story, Lisa."

Alicia perched on a chair across the table from Lisa and folded her hands in her lap.

"Wouldn't you like to take notes?"

Alicia smirked.

"Oh, we're recording. Don't worry. I prefer the conversation method. No distractions, just you and I sitting here, comfortably."

Lisa simply nodded, biting her tongue as Alicia had instructed.

"Well, you already know the story of the Red Eye…"

"Of course I do. Let's not waste anymore time here. I want the story of the cruise."

Lisa took a deep breath and told her story to Alicia. She told her of the twisted truths Gabriel had fed her throughout the trip:

There was a bounty on Jackson's head from the Russians.

Jackson was mentally ill.

He assumed the Russians would be happy with Lisa's head on a platter.

How Gabriel wanted Lisa to kill Jackson so _he_ would be spared having to kill his friend.

How this was a mercy killing as The Order would no longer protect him and those who got to him would torture him extensively.

Lisa even risked telling Alicia of their affair over the course of the cruise. The woman didn't even flinch. She stared at Lisa wordlessly throughout, letting her get out her entire story.

"And… I didn't want to see him tortured. I didn't want to see him cut off and on the run. So, I… I killed him."

Lisa let the tears flow openly now, but it wasn't for pity. It was from the shame she felt. Recounting the events from the trip had made her feel so stupid. She had believed Gabriel. She had such flawed logic. She had ignored the gut feeling that something was amiss. She should have just talked to Jackson.

"And that's it?"

Lisa palmed her eyes.

"That's everything that I know of."

Alicia sniffed.

"As many times as Jackson talked of you and your stubborn _bitchy_ ways, you'd think you'd be less of a sobbing pathetic mass at my facility."

Lisa rubbed roughly at her eyes once more and placed her hands palm-down on the table.

"I really don't see the allure."

"I don't see how a mother could treat her son like you did."

Alicia's eyes grew large and for a moment. In a flash, she was sprawled across the table. She landed a punch hard on Lisa's face.

"How _dare_ you," Alicia whispered.

She stayed poised where she was, braced across the table and mere inches from Lisa's face. If Lisa wanted to, she could have head butted Alicia and broken her nose with ease. Her face was already beginning to swell, though, and with her hands cuffed to the table, she would be unable to protect herself from the rebounding attack that she would no-doubt receive.

"I could make you _beg_ for death. _Beg_. Like an _animal_. You don't know of the things I've done for him. You don't have _any_ right to even say his _name_."

Alicia was so angry that her composure was breaking down. She was trembling. The women heard a speaker overhead crackle on. A male voice came on, stern and clear.

"Alicia, analysis is complete."

The speaker broke off again and Alicia glared down on Lisa.

"We're not finished here, Lisa."

She pulled back and adjusted her outfit, once again regaining her collected image. Then, Alicia left Lisa alone with her thoughts. Minutes seemed like hours to Lisa. There were no windows. No clocks. No color to speak of aside from the gray. A small surveillance camera was mounted in a corner across from Lisa, but it unnerved her. Someone was undoubtedly watching her. Someone who may be just like Jackson. Someone who had to do this for hours on end to be thorough. She sighed and the door popped open again.

"Well," Alicia stated as if nothing had ever happened between them. "It seems as if your story checks out."

"Jackson taught me lying isn't conducive to getting things accomplished."

"I'm glad he could pass on some wisdom to you."

"What happens now?"

"What happens now is that you return to your old life."

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

"I mean, you go back to Miami. You go back to your little hotel. You go back to how things were before this. You don't tell a soul because if you do, I will kill everyone you have ever loved while you watch and I'm a woman true to her word, Lisa."

"You're just letting me go?"

"Would you prefer that we lock you up in some imaginary dungeon somewhere? Gather up a firing squad?"

"No."

"Exactly. As it is, you're not entirely scot-free. You are a great contact for us to have. You have an expansive network and connections from all over the world. You can believe that we will be in contact for future objectives."

"I can't be involved."

Alicia smirked.

"It's cute that you think you have a choice. Maybe Jackson let his attachment get in the way of the job, but you can trust me when I say that I harbor no fond feelings for you in the slightest."

"I can't be responsible for killing someone else."

"There is a debt owed to us, Lisa. Either you pay it back, or you default and suffer the consequences. Besides. I wouldn't ask you to _kill_ anyone. You have no expertise whatsoever. There are other ways to assist us. And, if you don't, then you should probably say your goodbyes to your family and friends."

"Don't hurt them."

"Don't make me."

Alicia leaned forward and placed her hands gingerly on the table.

"Look," Alicia began softly, "This can be very easy. You just have to go with the flow."

Lisa hung her head. What choice did she have?

"And what if I tell the police? They can protect me."

Alicia's head dipped backwards as she let out a hearty laugh. She waved a hand in the air and a moment later, the blonde woman brought in a laptop and placed it on the table in front of Lisa. She pressed a button and a video of Lisa killing Jackson popped up on the screen. She tried her best to hold back her tears again.

"Exhibit A. You murdering a man on a beach. Exhibit B. The fact that we have people worldwide working for us. We have people who do just what you will be doing. Giving agents a place to stay. Giving them contact information. Surveillance. Bugs. Little duties here and there. You inform anyone, and we _will_ know about it. Chances are, we'll know about it before they can effectively protect you. _And_, even if the odds are in your favor here, we have ways of infiltrating. We've broken agents out of jail in tougher prisons than any here in the United States. We _find_ people, Lisa. It's something we're extremely good at. And, need I remind you of your connections? Friends? Family?"

Tear dripped from Lisa's eyes and onto the metal table. She refused to watch the loop of the video again. She felt sick. The blonde snapped the computer shut and left the room without a word. Lisa wondered briefly if she was mute.

"So. How about you accept our gracious offer to let you live while it's still on the table?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Fine! I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Great! I'm so glad we could come to an understanding."

Alicia fished a small key out of her pocket and released Lisa from her handcuffs.

"We'll provide you with a car and a flight home. I'm sure your father must be quite worried. I suggest you fabricate a story about the spotty reception."

"And what do I have to do in return for the car and the flight?"

Alicia smiled and gave Lisa a light pat on the back as she led her to the door.

"Oh, those are just perks of being an employee. You'll come to learn that."

Lisa shivered at her touch and at her use of the word "employee".

"Let's get Miss Reisert back home," Alicia instructed the silent blonde.

She nodded curtly and the women escorted Lisa to the car once more. The entire ride was stiff and uncomfortable to Lisa. It was undeniable- she was not welcome. She knew that Alicia wanted her dead. If someone had murdered Lisa's only son, she would want the person punished as well. She knew Jackson and Alicia weren't exactly the closest family members, but she had to feel _something_. She had this steely, icy composure (Alicia was no-doubt the parent Jackson got that from) that put on the air of her being heartless. Deep down, though, Lisa knew she was mourning. Her angry outburst from earlier proved it. But was keeping silent the best course of action? Would saying something simply make the situation worse? Lisa continued to debate the situation in her mind as they drove on.

They finally pulled up to a small private air strip not too terribly far from the original gray building. The blonde driver flashed a laminated ID card to an armed guard who allowed her to pass on down the strip to a large hangar. A small white and red plane awaited them.

"Out," Alicia instructed.

Lisa let herself out of the SUV and stood meekly next to the door. Alicia paid her no mind and went up to the man standing near the plane. He nodded and immediately stood up straighter as she approached.

"Ma'am," Lisa heard him murmur in acknowledgement.

"Is everything prepared for the trip?"

"Yes ma'am." He tapped the plane affectionately. "She'll get you there and back. The supplies are all stowed away."

Alicia nodded and cast a glance back at Lisa.

"And my clearance?"

"Negotiated. Clear skies ahead for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Anything for you, ma'am."

"Sam. You know how much it bothers me when you call me ma'am. I'm not some ancient southern belle."

Sam smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

And just like that, Lisa watched him salute and walk away unscathed. Lisa wondered how a report like that could be developed with Alicia. She didn't want to be friends with the woman, but she felt a sense of obligation and duty to her. She _owed_ her in a sense for murdering, not only her sole son, but the remaining heir to the organization that had been her whole life. Now where did that leave them?

"Something the matter, Lisa?"

Lisa shook her head and decided to avoid the subject weighing on her.

"You're not shipping me back to the U.S.?"

"Heavens no. You're like a ticking time bomb, Lisa, and I'm going to disarm you. Had I arranged for you to be flown home with one of my agents… well. We all know what happened during the last flight you were on, now don't we?"

Alicia couldn't help but smirk and Lisa smirked along with her.

"Now, onto the plane. I don't have all day."

And just like that, the moment passed and Alicia shut back up. Lisa followed her orders and climbed into the small two-person plane. But, if she could break through that same resolve in Jackson, couldn't she do the same with Alicia? They had a few hours of flight for Lisa to find out. The two women who despised one another would be confined to a tiny area alone for hours. What could go wrong?

Lisa waited until they were up in the air and had been flying for an indeterminable amount of time. It felt like at least a half hour to her, but Lisa knew it had to be less than that. Mere minutes had passed. But, the silence was killing her. What do you say to someone whose son you murdered over some grand misunderstanding? Some grand plot formulated by a rogue agent bent on usurping the "throne"?

"I'm sorry," slipped out before Lisa could even process it.

"Excuse me?"

Alicia's head whipped to the side and she was suddenly glaring at Lisa.

"I-"

"No."

Lisa closed her mouth. Alicia turned to face front once more. Lisa drew in a breath to speak and Alicia interfered again.

"No!" she shouted. "No." More reserved. She turned to face Lisa again, her grip tightening on the wheel. "I have read all of Jackson's notes and testimonies on you. I know what you're pulling. I have a flawed character and you think you can just appeal to my conscience?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then what is it? Hm? Trying to hack into my mind? Psychoanalyze me and break me down? Find some point to appeal to me so maybe I'll get sloppy? Maybe I'll let you go?"

She turned to face front.

"No," Lisa commented softly. "I'm just apologizing."

"For?"

"For... _this_. God, I never thought I'd be apologizing to the ring leader of a major terrorist syndicate."

Alicia laughed, but it wasn't genuine.

"After all Jackson has told you about us, you still believe us to be terrorists?"

"That's not my point. My point is from every standpoint, I'm in the wrong to you and I understand that."

"Do you? Do you really?"

When she turned to look at Lisa again, the glare was gone and Lisa thought she could see a sheen come over Alicia's eyes. Would this really be that easy? Was Alicia that wounded? That _human_?

"From a business standpoint, I've… I've set you up for some intense trials and struggles. I'm a manager myself. But from a more primal point… I can't even find the words."

"Then shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"I loved him, Alicia. _God_, I loved him. I don't know how because he seemed to have learned all of his violence and heartlessness from you, but I did."

Like a flash of lightening, Alicia's hand connected with Lisa's face and was back on the wheel before Lisa even knew what was happening. She pressed her hand to her lip and withdrew a spot of blood. She licked it off and cringed at the metallic iron taste.

"I said to shut your mouth."

"Alicia. Please."

"You think some _apology_ will right what you've done?"

"Of course not. But it's a start. You're a human. You clearly loved him, too."

"Of course I loved him! He was my son!"

Alicia cried out, a primal scream that sent a chill down Lisa's spine. She subconsciously withdrew further into her seat, trying to create space between herself and Alicia.

"Why?" she asked in a huff.

"Why what?"

"_Why_ did you do it?"

"Alicia I told you-"

"_Tell me again, then_."

"Alicia-"

"Tell me!"

"I believed the lies fed to me. I was gullible and stupid. Alicia, I just wanted to give him peace."

"How's this for peace? Gabriel was never instructed to murder Jackson, you shrew. He is the heir. To kill him off would have been pure idiocy. He was to protect him. He was protective detail for Jackson's return to us! His return to _me_! Those _killing_ sprees? They never existed! You're guilty. You don't get to play the sympathetic victim card. _Your_ gullibility killed my son! My son is _dead_!"

And just like that, Alicia let the flood gates open. She turned away from Lisa and in the complete other direction to avoid as much shame as she could muster. Lisa turned away as well, trying to give her space. She knew the woman was deeply prideful and crying in front of Lisa wounded her even more. Lisa had even begun to cry. The weight of it threatened to consume her. She had murdered someone she loved. She had murdered someone who, in this instance, in this _case_, was innocent. She had believed Gabriel's lies and _killed_. And what for? What in the world had convinced her? What she even in her right mind? Nothing made sense.

"You're entirely right," Lisa whispered.

Alicia was taking deep breaths. She inhaled deeply and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes as she turned back to the front. Closed up once more. The emotional switches were so strikingly similar between Alicia and Jackson that Lisa could swear this woman was him in drag. If only. At least he would still be alive. At least she wouldn't have committed the most terrible crime…

"I… just can't believe this."

"I want you to know that I _know_ I can't make it right. But I will do whatever task you assign to me. I want to work and help and I appreciate you letting me live."

Alicia laughed her cold laugh once more and turned to smile at Lisa.

"Do you think I'm _letting_ you live? You're deplorable. What better punishment for you than to make you regret your choice every single day? Live out _every. Single. Day_ filled with regret. Working for the company you despise. Becoming a shell of a person you once were. Reversing your values and morals and idiotic "ethic principles". I hope it eats you alive. I hope it keeps you up at night. I hope it tears you to pieces so that one day, one of my men won't even have to waste the bullet that ends up in your head. And of all the things I hope for you, I sincerely hope it's agonizing."

Alicia turned calmly back to her gauges, adjusting a few. Lisa tightened her grip on the door handle, swallowing a scream with all of her remaining will. She was torn down alright. She was obliterated. Everything was falling apart and Alicia was just. Her fury was swift and with the mere power of words, she had cut Lisa deeper than any knife, lodged in her brain better than any bullet. She hated herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know it might not be what you'e expecting either, but I suggest you keep reading- there is plenty more in-store for Lisa at this point.**

**Again, I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long!**


	19. Hurt

**A/N:**** This chapter gets a little… rough… A little explicit, so, if that bothers anyone- sorry!**

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Chapter Eighteen:

**Hurt**

* * *

><p>Lisa downed the last of her wine in one swift gulp, her eyes wandering the restaurant and her ears desperately trying to tune out the man across from her.<p>

Collin Fischer was a decent man for all intents and purposes. He was handsome, by far, and a gentleman on top of that. Educated, fit, and loaded, any other woman might have swooned over Collin's efforts, but Lisa found that he paled in comparison to a dead man. His blue eyes weren't even close to the same glacial blue as the one she missed. His dark black hair made Lisa yearn for the chocolate locks she had buried.

"And what about you?"

Lisa placed her glass on the table and looked at him with a bewildered expression. She had been caught off-guard.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

He smiled knowingly before nodding.

"It's alright. We can change the subject if I'm boring you."

"Oh, Collin-"

He waved a hand to silence her.

"Really, it's fine. I know you've been stressed recently."

"Stressed" was an understatement in Lisa's book. Her whole arrangement with Collin was issued by Alicia about two months ago. Alicia claimed it was for intel purposes only, that Lisa was to date Collin to discover weaknesses and habits and then report back. But, Lisa couldn't help but notice this was the first job like this in two years and that Collin did bear a striking resemblance to Jackson, albeit a cheap one. Lisa knew it was for torture and that Alicia would draw it out for as long as possible. She wasn't even sure that the job was that important- there didn't seem to be any sort of time frame.

"I'm sorry, Collin," Lisa responded with a sigh, placing her head in her hand.

Collin reached out and grabbed it, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

He waved his hand up, not breaking his eye contact with Lisa, and called for the check. They were gone in a matter of minutes as Collin simply dropped bills onto the table. It disgusted Lisa just how careless and flashy he was with his money. Part of her, a dark recessed piece, silently wished that a mugger would notice and that he would get murdered in an alleyway. Wasn't that the point of this mission anyway? To discover his weaknesses to be taken out? Lisa couldn't even see what was so fatally flawed about the man aside from his arrogance. He seemed like a stand-up guy in society.

They held hands as they walked down the street, peeking into the windows of shops. A light breeze blew over them, knocking down some of the heat of the summer.

"We could go to a movie," he suggested, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Maybe we could just enjoy the fresh air?"

Collin nodded, almost embarrassed to be shut down by Lisa. She had played the airhead diva part to snag him, but was finding that it was getting old. She just didn't care anymore.

"Let's go out on the boat, then."

Lisa turned away briefly to roll her eyes. She knew Collin didn't mean it to be a power-play showing of his money. He was simply trying to be sweet.

"That sounds great," she responded with a smile.

Collin leaned down and pecked her lightly on the lips before tugging her out into the street. A car was flying down the street and Lisa screamed out, jumping back behind Collin as it screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Jesus, man! Watch it!" Collin shouted.

Lisa felt her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched his arm for support. The car honked and Collin pulled Lisa out of the way to allow it to pass. It sped off down the street and Collin shook his head.

"Are you alright, Lisa?"

"Yeah. Can you believe him? He could have killed us!"

Collin sighed and helped Lisa across the street, this time looking both way extensively. They heard another car honking and some people shouting down the street and a chill ran up Lisa's spine.

"Do you think they hit someone down there?" she asked, craning her neck to get a better look.

"I don't think so. We'd hear more shouting. They probably just cut someone off."

They were on their way to the parking garage when they saw that familiar car parked sloppily on the curb. People were walking past, shaking their heads. But, what really stood out to Lisa was the man who was lounging against the passenger-side door, shaking his head. Lisa tightened her grip on Collin's hand. He looked down and then followed Lisa's gaze to see what had frightened her.

"Oh, this asshole wants to fight?" he said.

"Collin-"

"No, its fine, honey," he interrupted.

He peeled his hand from hers and strode ahead. The man stretched himself out and lifted away from the car, his hands still buried in his pockets casually.

"Hey, asshole," Collin called out.

It couldn't be. It physically couldn't _be_. Lisa crept up slowly, not trusting her eyes. How was _he_ here? How was _he_ alive? Alicia had told him he was _dead_. Alicia had been torn up about it. But, if there was any doubt in Lisa's mind that this was simply a look-alike, it evaporated when he turned to Lisa and winked.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed, freezing in her spot. "Collin, don't!"

"You could have killed us back there," he continued.

He was a head taller than Jackson and more muscular, but Jackson simply smiled at Collin's approach.

"And what if I kill you here instead?" Jackson asked him with a smirk.

Collin was taken aback and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Look buddy. I'm not concerned for myself, but just apologize to my girlfriend."

Lisa cringed. Jackson turned and laughed at Lisa.

"Really? This schmuck, Leese?"

Collin's brow furrowed as he looked between Lisa and Jackson.

"You know this guy, Lisa?"

"Intimately," Jackson purred, lunging out and snatching Lisa by the waist.

She screamed out and Collin reached out and grabbed Jackson by the throat.

"Hands off, buddy," he growled.

Still, Jackson continued to smile. He released his grip on Lisa, who wobbled backward, and then struck like a viper. He had a gun pressed to Collin's head in less than a second and Collin was stepping back in fear.

"Look, we don't want any trouble."

"Lisa is a magnet for trouble, _Collin_," Jackson sneered. "She causes it."

He looked pointedly at Lisa. She felt her gut sink.

"Jackson, please don't hurt him."

"Oh? Don't hurt him? Tell you what, Leese," he began with a smile. "Tell him you love him and I won't kill him. Go on. Tell him."

He continued to grin, pleasantly amused.

"Jackson…"

"Tell him!" he shouted viciously, his entire body shaking with anger.

"I love you, Collin," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Was that genuine? What do you think, Collin? Was she telling the truth?"

"Lisa, it's alright."

"No, it really isn't," Jackson stated flatly. "This is what happens when you _lie_, Lisa. People die. I died, didn't I? Did she tell you, Collin, about how she stabbed a man, in the back no less, on a beach and left him to die?"

"No," Collin whispered.

"Yeah. Good times with little miss Lisa Reisert. Huh, Leese? We had some good times, didn't we? Back when you _loved_ me?"

"Jackson…"

"Oh, don't." He turned his attention back to Collin and looked at him with pure sympathy. "Really, I'm doing you a favor, Collin. If that's what she does to someone she _loves_… Just _imagine_!"

He laughed out and shoved Collin back onto the sidewalk, his gun still pointed at his head.

"You should probably take this opportunity to make a run for it."

Collin looked sadly at Lisa. She was struggling to hold back tears.

"I'd go before I change my mind and kill you myself, Collin."

"Lisa, I'll get help," Collin said before he took off running down the street.

"Oh you sure do know how to pick 'em, Leese. What a coward."

Lisa was inching backwards.

"Ah ah," he called out, sprinting forward and grabbing her by the hair. "C'mere."

"Jackson!"

Lisa was clutching his hand with both of hers, trying to free herself from his grasp. People across the street were rushing into buildings and Lisa prayed someone would help. To others, he probably looked like a jealous lover.

"That's it, _baby_. Scream my name!"

He tugged her close to him and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. He dove down and began to suck and nip violently at her throat while grinding his hips violently against hers. Lisa screamed out and pressed her hands against his shoulders, trying desperately to shove him away. He gave her hair another tug and snaked his hand up her back, keeping her chest plastered against him against her struggles.

"Leese, you're such an animal," he cooed, calming down.

He placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on her cheek before sliding his hand from her hair to her neck instead and guiding her to the car.

"Get in," he murmured sadly. "We've got a lot to discuss."

And just like that, he was back. And Lisa watched a switch flip in his mind. One that changed him from the raging monster that almost just killed Collin and assaulted her on the street to the softer Jackson, if he still truly existed. He released his grip on her and opened the door like a chauffeur. She looked at him with indignation before straightening her dress and getting in the car. Disobeying him didn't suit her purpose. He was terrifying. He was angry. But Lisa needed to get her side straight with someone. Lisa finally had a chance to right her wrong.

He shut the door gently behind her and then walked easily over to the driver's side. People were coming out of a shop across the street, shouting at him to stop, but he blew past and sped off down the street. Lisa was huddled in a corner of the car staring at him. Jackson kept his eyes focused on the road until they were a safe distance away from where he had caused the scene. They kept driving in silence and Jackson never acknowledged Lisa's presence. Her mind was reeling. Why was he here? What did he want? He seemed so focused and concentrated on the road that Lisa wondered if he even remembered she was there.

"Jackson," she whispered.

He finally seemed to breathe. Looking over at her, his breath caught once again and he turned back to the road. She looked down at her hands, giving him some space. He obviously hadn't thought out his "plan" just yet. He seemed just as taken aback as Lisa was. But, he seemed more hurt, with due cause. She would wait until he was ready to talk. The last thing Lisa wanted to do was to agitate or surprise him. They drove for what seemed like an hour until they reached a small motel. He pulled into a parking space in front of the very last room and cut off the lights. He continued to stare straight ahead before groaning and putting his head down on the steering wheel.

"Jackson, are you alright?"

"Sh," he responded quietly.

Lisa looked all around him. Everyone was already in bed or out in town exploring. They seemed all alone for the time being. Then, without warning, Jackson sat up, unbuckled himself, and climbed out of the car. Lisa sat for a moment, confused, before following suit. She followed him into the last room and gently shut the door behind her. He whirled around and pressed her against it, his hands like steel vices against her arms.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he growled, suddenly angry once more.

"What am _I_ doing here? I live here, remember? What are _you_ doing here? You're… I watched you…"

"You didn't watch _anything_," he spat. "You _ran_ from me."

She leaned her head back against the door sadly.

"I know," she sighed. "I know."

He let herself relax against his touch, giving herself in to his will. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Lisa couldn't predict him. He was running hot and cold.

"You tried to _kill_ me," he murmured.

Lisa could feel his breath against her lips and she wished she could just kiss away his pain.

"I'm sorry."

"You betrayed me."

"I'm sorry."

"You said you loved me," he growled, pulling her from the door and slamming her back against it.

She cringed, expecting pain from her head colliding with the metal, but instead was surprised to find Jackson's hand bracing the impact once more.

"I did. I meant it."

"What a funny way of showing it."

He tugged her roughly from the door and threw her up against the connecting wall away from the neighbors. Again, Lisa cringed out, clutching his shoulders and pulling him with her. She wanted him to release his anger. She felt that she deserved to be his punching bag for what she had done to him, but her natural self-preservation instincts wouldn't allow that to happen easily. His body followed suit and he pressed himself against her, sandwiching Lisa between his self and the wall. He tightened his grip in her hair and tugged her head back again. Lisa couldn't help but feel warmth spreading from his touch. He was _back_. She _wanted_ him to kiss her. Instead, she felt a cold sharp prick against her neck. Her hands involuntarily tightened on his shoulders, digging in to cause him pain.

"Wait!" she shouted.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Jackson had a small knife poised in front of her face. His own eyes reflected the cold nature of the weapon.

"Wait," she breathed. "Please."

"I want to hurt you," he instructed flatly. "But…"

"But you don't want to hurt me," she finished.

"Why are you _here_?"

"I don't know what you mean."

He pressed his cheek to hers, his mouth at the edge of her ear.

"How are you _alive_," he whispered.

A chill ran down Lisa's spine and she couldn't tell if it was from his proximity, the fact that someone wanted her dead, or the pure disgust in Jackson's voice.

"I've been alive, Jackson. Living here. Paying off the debt to Alicia."

"Alicia?"

He leaned back, looking into her green eyes with confusion.

"You're working for Alicia?"

"I'm a member of the Order, yes."

He looked at her for a moment longer before he closed the knife and pocketed it with one hand. Lisa visibly relaxed into his touch once more. He buried his face in her shoulder at the base of her hair. Lisa kept her hands braced on his shoulders, not wanting to move. She was frightened. But, still, part of her longed and yearned for this closeness, albeit rough and dangerous. After a few moments of silence, Lisa moved her hands down to embrace him in an awkward hug. This triggered him and in a flash he had her whirled around with her back to his chest, left arm yanked up behind her back, and face pressed into the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain he finally allowed to happen. She had pressed him too far by almost copying the move from that day on the beach. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Sorry," she wheezed. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"You will be."

Jackson tugged her hair back so that her face was next to his on his shoulder and he led her away from the wall. Lisa could only barely see where they were headed and all doubts left her when her knees connected with the softness of a cotton bedspread. Jackson shoved her face down into the bed. Lisa caught herself with her right arm, trying to keep herself upright. His grip on her left arm loosened and soon she was able to pull free without protest. She turned her face sideways to look up at him. He had his left hand pressed into her upper back and his right still laced in her hair. Her legs were pinned between his with her butt pressed directly into his groin. Lisa could feel he was becoming excited by this power trip and she couldn't deny that she was, too.

"You're so fucked up," Jackson stated.

He inched his hand down to the edge of her dress and slowly slid his hand inside. Lisa couldn't help but arch her back against his touch. She knew that was precisely what he was aiming for.

"Mentally, fucked up," he continued as he ran his fingers up her butt to her ribs and stopped just at the base of her breasts. "You want this."

"Yes," she breathed.

His hand withdrew quickly and Lisa felt her underwear being removed. Jackson's other hand never left her hair as he unzipped his pants. She gripped the bedspread with both of her free hands, somehow scared of him and his primal nature. There were a few moments before Lisa heard his breathing begin to increase and then she knew it was coming.

"You're a backstabbing _whore_," he spat as he drove into her.

Lisa cried out into the bedspread, her hands gathering fistfuls of the comforter. Maybe allowing him to get this out of his system would let him relax. Maybe then they could _really_ talk.

"Fuck," Jackson whispered as he pulled out and thrust roughly into Lisa again.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Without warning, Jackson began furiously moving inside Lisa. She reached a hand back to touch him and he slapped it away.

"Hold the fuck still," he commanded.

Lisa did as she was told and returned her hand to the bedspread. It was amazing to her how turned on she was right now. She could already feel a tightness building within her. Her breathing became ragged and she again tightened her grip on the bedspread. Just as she was about to be catapulted over the edge, Jackson withdrew and leaned down onto her. Lisa sighed out and she could feel the rumble of his laughter against her back.

"Not yet," he murmured against her neck. "Only when I'm feeling gracious."

He stood up again and adjusted Lisa. She willingly followed his hands as they guided her back to their original position before the rocking had shifted them. Then, he proceeded to tease her. She could feel him _right there_, but he refused to move.

"Will I? Or won't I? I think I will."

Jackson roughly pushed inside of her once more and resumed his pace as if nothing had interrupted them. It was a matter of seconds before Lisa was crying out against the powerful orgasm that rocked her and made her legs go weak.

"No, get up," he commanded, wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her back up into standing position.

Lisa felt like she couldn't catch her breath. He continued to pound into her relentlessly, his hand squeezing her side hard enough to bruise. Again he pulled out and then Lisa no longer felt him. She stayed in her position before she looked back to see him undressing completely. She stood up and began to do the same, removing her dress and heels. Then, she caught sight of the jagged mark at the small of his back and she froze. He turned back around, naked and still animalistic.

"What are you looking at? Get your dress off."

She took it the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor before he hungrily attacked her once more. He picked her up and tossed her almost playfully back onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Jackson," she murmured, her hands against his chest.

He nudged her legs apart and entered her again. Lisa closed her eyes and breathed out. He could distract her for the time being, but she would remember what was more important later, she hoped. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer. His mouth found its way to her neck once more, sucking and biting. She'd have a massive hickey tomorrow if he had his way.

"Jackson."

"Damn it Lisa," he said with annoyance as he stilled and pulled back to look at her. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with sad eyes.

"No," he commanded.

He began moving in her again, increasing his speed and force to bring Lisa to the edge once more.

"Jackson," she breathed.

"Not. Now. Lisa."

"Look at me."

"No."

He concentrated on her breasts, one hand kneading them roughly enough that Lisa had to pry his hand away. He pinched his eyes shut and let his head roll back between his shoulders. He let his animal side take over and take out some of his anger on this woman. Lisa was screaming beneath him as he tugged her closer roughly with each thrust. He knew he was hurting her and he didn't care.

"Jackson!"

His own orgasm was ignited by her screaming his name. She was _his_. Not some "Collin". It didn't matter what happened between them. She was _his_ to punish. She had a debt she owed to _him_, not the Order. He released himself inside of her freely, his breaths catching in his chest. He hovered over her a minute longer before he pulled out and lay down beside her on the bed. He cringed as if in pain as he rolled over to the bedside table. Lisa looked over at him and again her eyes caught on that unsightly scar. Again she had marred his flesh. She quickly looked away from it as he rolled back onto his back, popping pills into his mouth and swallowing them dry.

"Do you want some water for those?" Lisa asked him.

He ignored her and folded his hands over his stomach, his legs draped over the edge of the bed.

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little."

Jackson snorted.

"What?"

He turned his head to look at her and rolled his eyes.

"You can stab a guy and leave him for dead, but _please_, spare his feelings."

"Okay. Yes. You hurt me. So what? You got what you wanted, right?"

He looked at her for a moment more and then returned his gaze to the popcorn ceiling. Lisa continued to stare at him, wanting the answer. What _was_ it that he wanted? If she was mentally "fucked up" for wanting him again, what did that say about him? After all, she was the one who tried to kill him. But, then it hit Lisa. They were even. He had attempted to kill her. He had terrorized her, threatened her father, threatened innocents, and she still slept with him. Now, she had turned the tables and tried to kill him, albeit poorly, and he still wanted to sleep with her. Their "relationship" was oddly cyclical and unhealthy. Still, they were drawn to one another.

Lisa rolled over, about to speak to Jackson, when he spoke.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom. You can go get cleaned up and I'll go after."

Lisa looked at him for a moment. He continued to stare at the ceiling and ignore her.

"Okay."

She waited a beat longer, just in-case, and then she climbed off of the bed. She showered quickly, not wanting to use up the hot water for him, and then wrapped herself in one of the large white towels.

"Your turn," Lisa called as she reentered the room.

Jackson turned his head to look back at her, but he hadn't moved since she left.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He cringed as he lifted himself up. Lisa noticed the slight limp when he wandered into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hadn't seemed hurt earlier and she didn't think she had seen a limp. Now she felt renewed guilt for what they had just done. He didn't just hurt _her¸_ but she had hurt _him_ again. She quickly snatched up the ice bucket and left the room in her towel.

When Jackson finally made it out of the shower, Lisa was re-dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, the ice bucket in her lap. She looked up at him and patted the bed next to her.

"Come lie down here," she instructed.

He toweled his hair off and hung the towel on the rack on the door. Then, he limped over to the bedside.

"Looks like I hurt you again," she murmured, gesturing towards his back.

"It happens. I just have to wait for the painkillers to kick in."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him towards her.

"Lie down here and let me put some ice on it."

"I don't need ice."

"Jackson."

"Lisa."

She glared at him, wanting him to know she was serious. She had done this damage and she wanted to help him through the pain she had caused.

"Please."

He sighed and climbed onto the bed. Once he was on his stomach, his head propped up on his folded arms, Lisa slid his towel down lower to reveal the scar. She could _never_ be as skilled as Jackson. She had done some true damage to this man. Her hand began to tremble and Jackson looked back at her.

"I'll be fine without the ice," he said, trying to get back up.

Lisa pressed her hand against his back to still him and then she gathered the small bundle of ice she had put together. She placed his gently against the scar and Jackson cringed, goose bumps prickling his skin.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her hand softly against his side.

"It's fine. It's just cold."

"No. I mean I'm sorry that I did this to you, Jackson."

He turned back to look at her again, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I know."

"Well? Say something. Say you hate me. Say you're going to kill me. Hell, _try_ to kill me. Do _something_. Be angry."

"I was, Lisa. I was unbelievably angry. All I could think about was how I wished Gabriel was still alive so I could torture him to no end. I thought of what I wanted to do to you if I ever made it out of that hospital bed and saw you again. I saw _red_, Lisa. I even thought, 'Hell. If you never regain the ability to walk again, you could still make her suffer.'"

Lisa finally looked over at him, but he still didn't look angry.

"What happened?"

"They told me you were dead."

Then, Lisa pinned it. Jackson was lost. Lonely, even.

"And all I kept thinking was, 'Leese? Leese is dead? Leese is dead and now what am I supposed to do?'"

He shifted uncomfortably under the ice, so Lisa readjusted it.

"It didn't even matter why you did it. I had been told about Gabriel, but they all told me that Alicia killed you."

"She forced me to work for her because she said I had a debt for killing you."

"And Collin?"

Lisa felt herself blush.

"He was nothing."

"Holding hands? Leese, he called you his girlfriend. That's not 'nothing'."

"It was nothing for me," she corrected defensively. "Alicia was the one who instructed me to date that airhead to get information."

Jackson chuckled at Lisa's pained expression. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess Alicia doesn't want us together, huh?"

"I guess not."

Jackson rolled over causing the makeshift ice pack to topple over onto the bed. He sat up, still cringing and scooted closer to Lisa.

"We're so fucked up," Lisa said.

Jackson looked taken aback at her fowl language.

"Well, it's true," she said with a smirk. "Who tries to kill each other and then has casual conversation?"

"Correction, Leese. Who tries to kill each other, sleeps together, then has casual conversation?"

He winked at her again.

"I thought you were going to kill me tonight."

"Me, too. I didn't expect to see you, so when I did… And with that guy… God. I didn't know _what_ to do. I hadn't thought about what I'd do when I saw you next because I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here. I'm still at a loss for words… Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it…"

"I guess we're even for now."

"Until one of us tries to kill the other again," Lisa reminded him.

"Well, let's not do that again. I don't like almost bleeding to death."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. Don't be weak."

She nodded and played with the small ice pack.

"So, you missed me, huh?"

She looked up at Jackson with a smirk. He laughed.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm just so glad you're alive…"

Jackson nodded before turning to look her in the eyes.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Always with the questions," he grumbled. "Now I suppose you want some storybook happy ending?"

"No. I just like to know where we stand."

"'We?' Already thinking I want you, Lisa?"

Lisa gave him a light shove and he grabbed her hands, pulling her roughly forward. Her breath caught in her throat again as the excitement built within her.

"A lot of trust was destroyed that night, Lisa. Just because we roll around in bed together doesn't make us a couple. Just because I said I was sad that you were dead doesn't mean I'm overjoyed to see you now. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you do. My point is everything has changed. Lisa, it's been two years. You barely knew me to begin with. I've killed countless people. I'm fickle and I withdraw into myself. I'm not a man for 'relationships'. I could leave you at any minute simply because I get bored of _this_."

He tightened his grip on her hands and pulled her closer. His breath was hot and angry on her face.

"There you go again," Lisa whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to scare me off again."

"I'm just warning you, Lisa. This isn't going to be easy."

"The best things never are."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply for the first time that night. And, even though Jackson talked a big game of murder and leaving her, as Lisa felt his hands snake up around her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, she knew it was all a defense mechanism. He would never admit to being hurt, physically and mentally, by Lisa. The truth was that he was just as damaged as she. Both knew that no one else in the world could see them so completely, flaws and all, and still be there.

Jackson and Lisa had both fallen overboard, but at least they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was a satisfactory ending… Again, sorry for the long wait! Please rate / Review. I really do appreciate it.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading and following along with me on this adventure.**


End file.
